Fast and Unpredictable
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: When the 2 most stubborn people on the Voltron Force finally get together, what could possibly ensue? Rated M for profanity, violence, lemon and because I'm an over cautious freak. Title is inspired by the main characters and doesn't have much if anything to do with the plot.
1. Reflecting

Reflecting

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force, new or old

So, this is my new story and first Voltron story, and there's a lot of flash backs in this chapter, but it's explaining everything. Be kind. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun was setting on Arus, the sky stained pink and purple. While the other members of the Voltron Force talked in the castle, Daniel stood on the east balcony reflecting on how his life had changed in the almost three years he'd been on this planet and been a part of the Force, and the major turning point in his life. He had been commander of the Voltron Force for over a year, but he would've been commander, and black lion, sooner had it not been for certain conditions.

_Flash back_

_"What happened out there Daniel? One minute you're running ahead of the pride and then the next you turn around and start going crazy and attacking us. What gives?" Lance asked frantically. Daniel was still in a haze. _

_"Wait? I did what?" Daniel asked. Keith grabbed him by his shoulder._

_"You mean to tell us that you don't remember nearly damaging each lion to near irreparable?" Keith shouted. Daniel cringed at his tone._

_"I don't. I don't remember anything other than the seat changing and running ahead of everyone." Daniel said quietly. This struck the team as odd; Daniel was never quiet or shy. Vince was trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut and Daniel felt bad that he had begged Vince and Larmina keep such a secret…wait, where was Larmina? _

_"Where's Larmina?" Daniel asked, concealing the depth of his concern. _

_"She was trying to stop you. She's in the med wing healing, but you might be able to go see what damage you've done when you tell us what happened back there." Keith said angrily. Daniel was in a tight spot. _

_Flash back break_

Daniel lowered his head, he still had never forgiven himself for that, keeping the secret from everyone and putting Vince through that all. He smiled to himself though, _even though I was mad at him after wards, I knew it was for the better_, Daniel thought.

_Flash back continuation_

_"Just tell them already Daniel." Vince pleaded. Daniel looked at him, shocked and angered. _

_"What are you talking about Vince?" Allura asked softly. Daniel shook his head while no one looked. _

_"If you don't, I will." Vince threatened meekly. Vince knew that Daniel could take him in a fight, but he knew that if Daniel jumped, the others would stop him and see what he meant. Vince could already see that Daniel was starting to lose it. _

_"Daniel, what is he talking about? Why is this all so secretive, I thought we were all pals?" Hunk said sadly. _

_"It's nothing." Daniel struggled to say through gritted teeth. He was fighting the Haggarium that raced through his system. _

_"Stop lying Daniel! I know you're lying, we have a telepathic connection remember!" Vince shouted. The team was surprised by this, but continued watching the two fifteen year old boys argue. _

_"Vince, shut up already!" Daniel said, his purple eyes flashing for just a second, too short for anyone to catch. _

_"No! They need to know. You made me and Larmina keep your secret, even when we became members of the Force. We thought it was minor until today! Tell them!" Vince shouted. _

_"Tell us what Daniel?" Keith and Lance asked in unison. Daniel was no longer paying attention to anyone else but Vince, and soon he started seeing red and then he fell to the ground in pain. Everyone could see the glowing eyes. Allura was frightened for him, Pidge and Hunk were shocked, and Keith and Lance were in awe. _

_"He's infected with Haggarium…yet Black accepted him, even when he acted out…he's meant to be the leader, but he can't…not yet. Pidge, is there a way to heal him?" Allura asked frightened. Daniel screamed out in pain and then slipped into unconsciousness. _

_Flashback Break_

Daniel thought about how he felt even more ousted from the Force. He hated that feeling, more than the pain of the Haggarium that had coursed through his veins.

_Flashback Continuation_

_Daniel woke up in the med wing, three rooms down from Larmina's room. He looked around, saw he had been left in his cadet outfit, but placed in the bed. Vince walked in hesitantly. _

_"Hey buddy. Good to see you're up." Vince said quietly. Daniel was still drowsy. _

_"How did I get here?" Daniel asked._

_"Lance and Keith carried you here. We haven't even started trying to pinpoint the Haggarium in you system until you were stable and awake. Sorry about that earlier man, but you had to tell." Vince said. Daniel hung his head._

_"I know. I have trust issues." Daniel said._

_"You trust me and Larmina." Vince said confused._

_"I have trust issues with adults, since both my parents ditched me when I was two and I was later adopted about a year later." Daniel said sadly._

_"And we can go over that later, but right now, get into this." Vince said, throwing the hospital shorts and shirt. Vince left and Daniel changed quickly before sitting down on the bed waiting for the rest of the force to enter. A few short moments later they all entered._

_"So Daniel, when exactly did you get infected with Haggarium?" Pidge asked. _

_"Remember when my mind was put into Voltron? And the giant Lotor-Lider cocooned me. That's when." Daniel said, remembering what Vince had told him. It was then that Daniel noticed his voltcom was gone._

_"Does this mean I'm off the force?" Daniel asked, fear in his eyes. _

_"Under normal circumstances, and if we still followed the old ways which Sven was caught under, then yes. But, considering that your case isn't nearly as advanced as Sven's is no. Of course, Queen Allura makes the final call." Pidge said, his eyes flicking to Allura. _

_"Of course Daniel's still on the force. It's not like he asked for this. But I'm still wondering why he got the contamination while none of us did." Allura said, her voice confused. _

_"Yeah, we've been exposed to that stuff hundreds of times and never been infected." Hunk said. _

_"Daniel, I'm going to need a blood sample and some hair for the DNA analysis so I can…" Pidge began._

_"So you can do all sorts of science-y stuff that can somehow create a sort of anti-venom to the Haggarium." Daniel said. _

_"Well, yes." Pidge said chuckling. Daniel stuck out his arm and maybe blinked as the needle went into his vein and drew out some blood. Pidge plucked a few hairs after putting on some gloves and then he and Vince took off to the lab. Daniel was about ready to get up._

_"Oh no, you're staying here. Sorry Danny-boy but until you're cured, you're in isolation." Lance said sincerely. Daniel nodded, understanding completely. _

_Flashback end_

Daniel looked to the sky as he remembered spending a month in solitary confinement waiting for Vince and Pidge to find a cure, and then the seven months of double dose daily injections treatments. In his alone time he studied all the fights Voltron had been in, read strategy books of many cultures, and did some serious working out to keep in shape. By the time he was sixteen and a half not only was he fully cured – which Pidge and every doctor went to extreme lengths to make sure of, very awkward and embarrassing lengths – but he was back in the cockpit learning the ropes again of the robotic lion and Voltron. Every mission they had, he went on, and soon enough, at the ripe age of seventeen, he was finally passed down the cockpit of the Black Lion, and the title commander. Of course, Allura had knighted both Daniel and Vince for their strength and courage once Daniel was well again, even though they weren't native to Arus, they lived there now. Shortly after Daniel gained control of Black, Keith and Allura finally got married.

"I never knew my life would turn out to be this crazy, and there are some things I wish never happened, but in a way, that made me a better leader. I don't know if I'll ever be as great as Keith, but I'll do my best." Daniel said to himself.

"Good to hear." The familiar voice of Vince chimed in. Daniel turned to face his friend and fellow team member.

"You heard every bit of that, didn't you?" Daniel asked.

"Pretty much, every thought too." Vince chuckled.

"Why do you have to read my mind? You were there." Daniel chuckled.

"I know. So, why are you out here all alone? You know its dinner time right?" Vince asked.

"Hey, if it isn't my two youngest pals. Dan-man, Vince, what are you guys doing out here?" Lance laughed as he came onto the balcony.

"I came here to get Daniel." Vince said.

"I was just thinking about the past." Daniel said quietly.

"What about it…oh…your past…right, it's the second anniversary of that isn't it?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Daniel said.

* * *

So, I decided to wait till New Years eve to post the first chapter of my new story so i could have a bit of a break. Anyway, my updates will start getting shorter because school starts back up soon. Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcomed. R&R.


	2. Talking and Confessing

Talking and Confessing

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

I know, this is a short chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up tonight, and hopefully that will compensate for it and for the length of time it may take for me to update again, which could be a day or a few days.

Enjoy

* * *

"That was a hell of a year, and discovery." Lance said, leaning back against the rail.

"You're telling me." Daniel chuckled.

"But, like always, you pulled through. Though, it was because of your condition that we have those annual checkups, which as you know, aren't all that pleasant." Lance said sarcastically.

"Unless you want to end up like how I did, they're necessary, but yeah, they're not pleasant at all." Daniel laughed.

"Daniel, there's something else on your mind." Vince chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." Daniel said. Lance quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on Danny boy." Lance prodded.

"Well, I never actually saw what happened to Larmina, and no one ever told me. Plus, she looked ok when I saw her after I was let out of solitary. So what exactly happened?" Daniel asked, making sure his tone didn't give way to his true feelings. Lance and Vince though knew better.

"Well, she was pretty banged up. Her shoulder was dislocated and a concussion, but she's a tough girl. She fought through the pain to subdue you long enough to get you out of the lion and into the castle before being whisked away to the doctors." Lance said. Daniel's shoulders slumped.

"That bad?" he asked.

"It could've been worse." Vince said.

"Yeah, luckily Vince was there as back up. You hammered Hunk and me pretty hard." Lance said.

"Still doesn't help me feel much better." Daniel mumbled.

"Hey bud, quit beating yourself up about it, Larmina wasn't mad. She was actually worried about you." Lance chuckled.

"We all were." Vince said.

"I know, I was worried about me too." Daniel chuckled.

"So, what is on your mind Danny boy? Either you fess up or Vince can just weasel his way into your head and tell us later." Lance laughed, Vince also laughing.

"Fine, since you two aren't letting up. I've been thinking a lot about…Larmina." Daniel said.

"What about her…oh wait…now I remember that poem you all had to do a long time ago." Lance chuckled.

"Wait, what? Oh, that." Vince asked.

"Yeah, that. Anyway…" Lance chuckled.

"Anyways, I've liked her…" Daniel began.

"More than 'like'…" Vince chuckled.

"I've cared about her for a long time, and I just honestly have no idea how to even tell her." Daniel said.

"Well, I've never had this problem, and well Lance has a thing with girls so…" Vince said.

"Point and correct. Don't worry about it too much Daniel." Lance said before heading back towards the dining hall.

"Oh and by the way, we're getting four new cadets tomorrow. Two will be for the lions and two will assist Pidge in the tech area." Lance said before disappearing behind the corner.

"Oh boy." Vince said unenthusiastically.

"Look at it this way, we have a long while before we're replaced, and now we'll understand what the others had to go through." Daniel chuckled.

"Like I said, oh boy." Vince laughed as the two headed for the dining area.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. I know it's short, and I'm sorry. R&R. Thanks.


	3. New Cadets

New Cadets

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

The 4 cadets are mine though. In this chapter you will meet the major internal antagonist. But, take a guess first after reading the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Lance flew the craft carrying the cadets to the planet Arus. All of them were eager and he smiled, remembering how Daniel and Vince used to be.

"Lance, come in Lance. What is your status?" Daniel asked, the screen popping up. The two girls squealed, partially surprised and partially in delight.

"Hey Dan man. We're not too far from Arus, should be there in under ten minutes." Lance said.

"Good to hear. Pidge has made sure the voltcoms are a go." Daniel said.

"Good, we don't want one frying on us, now do we Vince." Lance chuckled.

"You just can't let it go, can ya?" Vince laughed.

"What are you laughing at Vince?" Larmina asked in the background.

"Hey Larmina, shouldn't you go get dressed, the new cadets will be here in ten minutes." Daniel chuckled.

"Why didn't anyone remind me about that?" Larmina growled.

"I thought you remembered everything." Daniel taunted.

"Why I ought a…" Larmina started.

"Ending transmission." Lance said quickly.

"What was that all about?" one of the girls asked.

"That's how Larmina gets whenever Commander Daniel taunts her." Lance chuckled. When they touched down at the castle of lions Allura was there to greet them, her swollen pregnant belly shown proudly and Keith was standing there with her.

"Welcome to Arus, and to the castle of lions." Allura said, before leading them to the castle.

"Where did Larmina go, she's not one of those girls that takes an hour to get ready unless it's something formal." Vince said.

"Something tells me she's going to show up any minute." Daniel chuckled as the cadets, king, queen and red lion pilot walked through the doors.

"Cadets, I'm sure you know who these two are, you've already met Lance, and Hunk should be joining us shortly. Daniel, where is my niece?" Allura asked.

"Haven't the slightest clue my queen." Daniel said.

"I'll go fetch her." Allura said.

"No need, I'm here." Larmina called from the hall way.

"Ah, there you are." Allura laughed as Larmina joined the group, followed by Hunk and Pidge.

"Hello cadets." Larmina said.

"Let's show the cadets around, but first, their names." Daniel said.

"Excellent idea Commander Daniel." Allura said before letting out a small yawn.

"Allura, you need to rest." Keith said.

"I will rest once the cadets have been given the tour." Allura stated. Keith rolled his eyes but agreed with his wife.

"Your names?" Daniel asked.

"Tony Ferrari." An auburn haired boy said with bright yellow eyes.

"Serenity Dream." A caramel haired girl said with hazel eyes.

"Milani Troy." Said a spunky black haired girl with bright green eyes.

"James Matthew." Said a blonde boy with brown eyes arrogantly.

"Great. Now that we've got that established, let's take the tour." Lance chuckled.

"Quick question first." James asked.

"Yes Cadet James?" Lance asked.

"Sorry, but this question is directed towards Commander Daniel." James said indignantly.

"Ok, shoot." Daniel said.

"Are you really what's best for Voltron?" James asked. It was deathly quiet for a moment.

"You're asking if I am what is best for Voltron. Do you mean overall, or just which lion I pilot?" Daniel asked.

"Both." James said.

"I am nothing compared to Keith, that much I can assure, but as far as the current and hopefully long time Commander of Voltron, yes I am." Daniel said. Keith smiled, nine months ago, Daniel would still be hesitating with a question like that, but Keith had a serious talk with him, which boosted Daniels esteem and confidence level.

"Oh, you think so. What does King Keith have to say about that?" James asked arrogantly.

"First of all, do not bring me into arguments I had nothing to do with Cadet, or it could cost you your stay on this planet and your membership of Voltron. Secondly, Daniel is a fine leader, he studied under me and Lance about strategy and earned his way up to the lion he pilots now. What makes you, Cadet, think that he would be unworthy?" Keith asked sternly.

"The Haggarium incident. How do we know for sure it's out of his system? And furthermore, how do we know it won't return if it is dormant, that it won't turn him against us. Personally I think it's a hazard to have someone who was and could still be contaminated, leading the Voltron Force. Besides, I think I would be a better leader." James said arrogantly. Milani turned her gaze to him.

"Would you just shut your freaking mouth, are you trying to get us all kicked out?" Milani hissed.

"I'm just stating fact." James said. Milani looked ready to slap him so hard he'd be spinning for a week.

"Tell you what Cadet, when you can maneuver through an asteroid field, flying a giant robot lion, and still fire dead on accurate shots at the enemy armada, like the Glorkians, with a concussion, then we'll talk. Until that day should arise, you're the Cadet, and I'm the Commander, and that's the true facts, not some self-absorbed nonsense. Do I make myself clear Cadet?" Daniel asked sternly. James lowered his head and mumbled.

"Look at me when you're talking to me." Daniel said.

"Yes sir." James said, looking up at Daniel.

"Excellent, now, on with the tour." Daniel said, smiling. They began the tour, Larmina and Allura going over the details.

"So, now that we're done with the tour and all, let's get these newbies their voltcoms and get to training." Daniel said.

* * *

So tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can. I know it's short, and I apologize for that. R&R.


	4. Training the Newbies

Training the Newbies

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

So this chapter isn't all that long and is pretty much a continuation of the last chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Daniel, Lance, Larmina, Hunk and Vince all walked into the training room, being trailed by the four cadets. Pidge had gone back to the monitor, while Allura went to rest, leaving Keith to go with Pidge and check defenses.

"Ok cadets, we're going to give you your voltcoms. At first nothing will happen, but all will be explained shortly." Daniel chuckled as he fit the voltcoms onto each cadet's wrist and forearm.

"So, what do we do now?" Tony asked.

"Tony and Milani, please enter the ring for your sparring match." Lance said. Tony and Milani looked at Lance like he was crazy.

"You won't know what your weapons are until you actually spar. The voltcom then reads your fighting style and matches a weapon with it. Or your personality, either way." Vince said. The two cadets nodded and then entered the ring to spar. Already, Larmina could tell that those two had a knack for fighting, as could Daniel. When they finally stopped Daniel activated their voltcoms. Tony went first and what appeared were two cane shaped objects, causing James to laugh.

"Two canes. Seriously? That's so lame!" James laughed. The others rolled their eyes. Vince looked at the device, made some slight adjustments to it and suddenly the quality of the weapons improved.

"Not canes dip stick, twin hook-blades." Larmina said. James stopped laughing.

"Well, what's so great about those?" James said snidely.

"Obviously you didn't pay attention in weapons and fighting history class. Twin hook-blades are a versatile weapon, capable of serious damage to their opponent when used right. Don't worry; we'll train you up good." Daniel chuckled. Vince activated Milani's voltcom and what materialized were ten, thin, and small knives. Again, James laughed.

"What are those, there what seven inches total in length, and the blade is only four inches. Pathetic." James laughed. Milani glared at him, then smirked and flung the knives at him, which caused him to fly back and be pinned to the wall.

"See, unlike Tony who's only read about twin hook-blades, I've actually handled stilettos. Are they still pathetic?" Milani hissed. Hunk and Lance let James down from the wall and looked at the knives.

"Hmm, I haven't ever seen someone use stilettos before. This is rather interesting. Ok now its Serenity and James to enter the ring." Lance snickered. The two cadets entered and just as expected, Serenity dodged most of the time while James kept coming for more, and then it happened, James ran head long into an attack and Serenity kicked him off kilter and doubled by elbowing him in the back before she flipped back a few times, regaining a safe distance. Larmina smiled.

"I'm impressed, for a girl who doesn't like to fight, she sure knows how." Larmina snickered.

"No kidding." Daniel chuckled.

"Ok you two, come here so we can see what the voltcom has in store for you." Vince said. James managed to stand and he glared at Serenity.

"That was humiliating." James mumbled. Serenity skittered over to Vince who activated her voltcom, revealing a long chain with a small ball on the end.

"It fits, the long chain allows you to control you fighting distance and the ball can change to any weapon, like Larmina's battle staff. Ok James, let's see what the voltcom had for you." Vince said, activating the voltcom. What appeared shocked everyone, just for a moment, long enough to let them fill their lungs before the burst out laughing.

"What is the meaning of this?" James asked.

"A battle boomerang." Tony snickered.

* * *

(A/N) I looked some of these up, but mainly I got some of the weapon ideas from other tv shows. Serenity's weapon, I have no clue what the official name is, so bear with me. Ok, done talking.

* * *

"Shut up, I know what it is!" James shouted.

"We did say the weapon fits your fighting style or personality. You always kept circling back while Serenity dodged, just like a boomerang." Larmina pointed out. James rolled his eyes, which earned him a solid kick to the gut. He collapsed to the ground in a heap as Larmina stood over him, eventually crouching down to his level. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Listen here cadet; drop the tough guy act and the attitude. Learn some respect. Even I, even Daniel, at that age showed respect to the members of the Voltron Force, and we were some of the biggest trouble makers around this joint. There isn't a thing you or any other cadet can do that we won't expect; we added a whole new chapter to the already growing book of stupid stunts a cadet can pull. The only thing your disrespect will earn you is latrine duty. Understood?" Larmina growled. James nodded and she let him drop.

"Excellent, be prepared for class in two hours, your first class is with Lance." Larmina snickered as she walked out of the training room. Tony watched as Larmina left and then looked to the other Force members.

"Is she like that all the time?" he asked.

"No, only if you deserve it." Daniel chuckled.

"But she is right, we as cadets added a whole new chapter to stupid stunts a cadet can do." Vince said.

"Chapter, you added a fucking mini-novel." Lance laughed. Two hours quickly passed and soon enough the four cadets were in class with Lance, learning about the dynamics of flying and the history of Voltron.

"Ok, so, your first assignment will not be for another week, but be prepared." Lance said as he left. Hunk and Vince entered next.

"Ok kids; guess what this class is all about?" Hunk laughed.

"Uh…technology?" Tony said shyly.

"You are correct little man. But before we get to that, Lance is also your literature teacher, while Allura and Larmina teach democracy and history, and Larmina doubles as your fighting teacher. Lance also teaches you how to use simulators, while Daniel teaches you strategy, also doubling with Larmina. This is the only class you'll have Vince and me in. Anyway, on with the lesson." Hunk laughed.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the shortness. Tired, first day back to school, so yeah. I'll update when I can. R&R.


	5. Nightmares Daydreams

Nightmares. Day Dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force.

Hello again. So, this is my kind of long chapter. I swear I will try to get them to be longer.

Enjoy.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the cadets' arrival and they had situated really well, as well as the Voltron Force. So, for some unknown reason Larmina was having a hard time sleeping one night. She tried meditating, hot tea, counting sheep. Eventually she just gave up and lay in her bed wide awake. Larmina didn't even realize she actually had fallen asleep after laying there for ten minutes.

**Dream**

**Larmina walked down the empty corridor of the hospital. She had come to see Daniel, even if it was just through a glass screen; she knew he was bored and lonely. She arrived at his room to see him topless, as he often was because of his exercise routine. **

**"Hey Larmina, what's up?" Daniel asked cheerfully. **

**"Not much. You only have a few months left till you can come out." Larmina snickered. **

**"Might as well be a few years. It's so boring here, not to mention it smells like old cheese." Daniel complained. Larmina couldn't help but laugh. **

**Pause**

Larmina giggled in her sleep at the memory. That's all she thought this was, her mind wandering off to her memories as she lay awake, even though she was actually asleep.

**Continue Dream**

**"So, how's it been at the castle without me around to keep everyone on their toes?" Daniel asked sarcastically.**

**"Quiet." Larmina said in a relieved tone. **

**"Oh come on, I know you guys miss me." Daniel chuckled. Larmina rolled her eyes. **

**"Ouch, that hurts Larmina, really, it does." Daniel snickered, feigning pain in his chest, his hand covering his heart. **

**Pause**

Again, Larmina giggled. Daniel could be so dramatic, but she knew he was being sarcastic and he knew she was also being sarcastic.

**Dream**

**Larmina giggled until she noticed Daniel clutching his chest, his eyes and face expressing pain. **

**"You ok? Have you had your first shot today?" Larmina asked concerned. Daniel nodded, unable to speak. **

**Pause**

Larmina began to whimper in her sleep quietly. In the next room over Daniel slept peacefully, but he could hear an odd sound coming from a nearby room.

**Dream**

**Larmina cried out for a doctor as Daniel collapsed, crying out in pain as he convulsed. The doctors rushed in and strapped him to a gurney before placing him on the bed. He had stopped convulsing. Then, his body lit up purple as the Haggarium spread through him like wild fire. He cried out in complete agony, his body writhing in pain and his eyes glowing bright purple. Larmina ran into the room after quickly alerting the others. **

**"Come on Daniel, fight it. It hurts, I can see it hurts. I wish I could help. Please, Daniel fight it!" Larmina begged.**

**Pause**

Larmina began to cry a little more, her words slurring in her sleep. Daniel stirred awake at the sound, identifying it was coming from Larmina's room. He stood and turned on the light before he heard her cry.

**Dream**

**The others rushed in and gasped at the scene. Every single vein in his body glowed so bright with Haggarium it was visible through the skin. Then he stopped glowing, his eyes resumed their normal dark purple color. Something was wrong though, his chest wasn't moving. Larmina started to panic. The doctors quickly pushed her aside and began trying to use the CPR machine to start his heart. **

**"Clear." the doctor said as the nurse pressed the electric pads to his chest. Larmina looked away, afraid to watch. She heard a loud, nonstop beep from the monitor. After three tries of trying to start his heart again the doctors turned off the monitor and closed his eyes. **

**"We're sorry but…he didn't make it, the Haggarium just flooded his system all at once that…it was fatal." The doctor said solemnly. **

**Awake **

* * *

(A/N) Ok, I don't know all the medical items, I use Google to find this stuff, and it's not even completely resourceful, but it works. Sorry to those who might know.

* * *

Larmina sat upright, tears streaming down her face. She was crying, loudly and her breathing hitched in her throat. Daniel heard this as he left his room and quickly went to her room, opening the door and walking in. Daniel alerted the others, who came rushing down to find Larmina curled up tightly in Daniels arms, crying uncontrollably.

"Is she ok?" Keith asked.

"I don't know. I heard her burst into tears, came in here, found her crying hysterically, called you guys, then came over and let her cry on my shoulder. She hasn't said anything about it, all she said was she wanted to talk to Allura." Daniel said confused. Allura walked over and sat down next to the two teens.

"Larmina, do you want the others here?" Allura asked gently. She had never seen Larmina like this. Larmina shook her head as she pulled away from Daniel's bare chest, which was now wet with her tears, but she could see he didn't care. The others nodded and left, leaving the two Arusian royals to talk in privacy.

"What happened Larmina?" Allura asked gently.

"I had a nightmare. I thought I had just spaced off, I didn't know I actually fell asleep. It was awful Aunt Allura. It started out ok, but it ended so…" Larmina couldn't speak, her throat clenched up. Allura hugged her niece.

"Tell me everything." Allura said quietly. Larmina began to explain everything.

"That had to be awful, watching the person you care for die in front of you." Allura said, thinking of the many times that Keith had almost died in front of her.

"How do you know I care about him other than the dream?" Larmina asked, wiping her eyes.

"Larmina, I could see it from the first time on Ariel when you held his hand, that you cared about him more than just as a friend, that you two had an affection for each other. Daniel made it very obvious after he first saw you, he didn't even know you were royalty until two seconds after that, and the blush that covered his face was hysterical. But it's always been you two to go on crazy adventures, and disobey rules. I thought it was just a crush, but alas, it seems that history is starting to repeat itself." Allura chuckled. Larmina looked up to her aunt, confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Larmina asked.

"You love him Larmina, and don't try lying to your pregnant aunt." Allura chuckled as Larmina turned fifty different shades of red.

"Your blush isn't helping prove me wrong." Allura giggled.

"I hate when you're right." Larmina grumbled.

"Feel better?" Allura asked.

"Yeah, and now even more tired than to begin with." Larmina said as a yawn escaped her.

_3 days later_

It had been three days since Larmina had her nightmare, and what concerned Daniel most was that she was acting perfectly normal. Well, as normal as Larmina could get. If anything, Larmina was far from normal. _She's perfect actually_. Daniel thought idly. He was glad he didn't have to teach the strategy class until last, while Vince and Hunk taught the tech class. He sat in the room both he and Larmina taught, but first she taught with her aunt and combat before teaching with him. At times, Daniel couldn't help but notice how she had grown into a beautiful woman, and he finally admitted it that he cared for her deeply.

Her red hair, which she kept up in a ponytail, had grown down to her mid-back and he had seen how long it was three days ago, and it plunged down to her tail bone, it was also wavy. Her eyes, which were always angled dangerously, had softened only slightly, remaining edgy and the same intense baby blue. He shook his head.

"Need to stop thinking about her." Daniel muttered aloud and went back to looking out the window at the beautiful scenery of Arus. Little did Daniel know that Larmina was having a much harder time keeping her focus on anything but him.

"Why did he have to become so…attractive?" Larmina whispered aloud. She had seen how much more muscular he had become, hell, she had gotten sneak peeks when she got the opportunity to visit him in the hospital. She couldn't help but think of his now sculpted body. He wasn't disgustingly muscular, but he wasn't mildly built. She couldn't stop herself but thinking of his six pack and pecks, his strong arms that held her when she cried, even down to his legs that showed because of the skin tight suit the Voltron Force members wore.

Larmina felt herself grow warm between her legs and then stopped herself and cooled down, feeling a little embarrassed about where her mind had taken her. Before she could even start thinking about him again, her aunt and the cadets came into the class, and she was glad for the distraction.

_1 hour later_

As the class exited, getting their assignment they left for Lance's classes Allura saw that distant look in her niece's eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Allura asked.

"Too much." Larmina said.

"Daniel?" Allura asked.

"How'd you guess?" Larmina asked sarcastically.

"I can read you like a book Larmina. One of you two will tell the other, it may be a while, or it may be soon, but whenever it happens, it will happen nonetheless." Allura said before leaving.

"Going to take a nap?" Larmina asked.

"Yes, my son is restless." Allura chuckled, rubbing her swollen belly. She was six months along and definitely showing. Larmina went to the training room, knowing she had a good two hours to think things through. Yet for some reason, time was no friend to her.

Larmina's mind again began to wonder and things started to get much more…steamy in her mind before finally coming back to the real world and blushing madly.

"Fuck, this is getting frustrating." Larmina hissed angrily to herself. She glanced to the clock and found she had ten minutes, just enough time to meditate and collect herself. The sound of people approaching snapped her out of her meditation. Larmina stood as the cadets entered.

"Alright, today we will be learning Jiujitsu. In fact, we'll probably spend this whole week learning basic yet intensive forms. I can guarantee by the time you either join the force or become Pidge's assistant you'll be well trained in multiple martial arts." Larmina said as the class stood awaiting further instruction, clearing her mind momentarily of her daydream, knowing she would need to mull it over later.

* * *

Ah, the beginnings of sexual tension. Hope you liked it. R&R. If I can swing it, I'll get another chapter up tonight. If not, then it'll be up tomorrow.


	6. Field Trip

Field Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force.

Thank you reviewers! Now, I will forewarn you all ahead of time when there will be sexual tension in chapter's, and this is not one of them. This is a drama chapter. Enjoy. Since it's the weekend, maybe I'll get another chapter up today.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

James and Tony walked around the castle bored.

"Hey, Tony, have you noticed that the force always leaves us here when they go on a patrolling mission, they always leave us here at the castle with Keith, Allura and Pidge?" James asked grudgingly.

"Yeah, but that's because we've only been here three weeks. It took at least a month before the last group of cadets could go anywhere with permission." Tony replied.

"Doesn't it bug you though?" James asked.

"No, not really." Tony said.

"You're way to mellow. Something tells me you're not gonna get on the force with that attitude." James said snidely.

"I'm trying to get the yellow lion, and Hunk's a pretty mellow guy." Tony said calmly.

"Hunk has a hammer and when in yellow center it forms wrecking maces. Yellow is all about muscle." James scoffed, just then Hunk came around the corner.

"Hey Tony, wanna help with some damage repair to the hull of yellow. Asteroid incident yesterday." Hunk chuckled.

"Sure Hunk, be right there." Tony said. Hunk smiled and turned to an astounded James.

"It's also about being mildly tech savvy and knowing some of the terms the brains use. And as far as the muscle goes, I think I can work on that. Bye." Tony chuckled before chasing after Hunk, leaving James to his thoughts. As he walked down the hall, frustrated with almost everything there was to be frustrated about her overheard talking in one of the rooms.

"Look, Daniel, all I'm saying is that the cadets do need to get out and about." Allura said. James got closer and listened.

"I'm aware of that Allura, I'm just trying to figure if they're all ready." Daniel replied.

"You mean you're trying to decide if it's a good idea to take James with him being more rebellious and trying to one-up everyone." Vince chuckled.

"Bingo." Daniel said.

"You know Dan man, there was another cadet that was like that." Lance snickered.

"I know I was like that, but not to his degree. I admitted when I was wrong on stunts I pulled and respected the higher ups. I never meant to step on toes and when I did I backed away." Daniel said.

"He makes a point. Daniel initially was like James for the first week or two, but then, even though he was still a trickster, he began to get into the swing of things and understand that everyone contributes." Keith said.

"Yes, and now that brings us back to James. He's been here for three weeks, and while the other cadets already showed respect towards us, James seems to be resisting, like he thinks he's above everyone." Vince said.

"And that's his weakness." Larmina said.

"I'm not following you on that." Daniel said confused.

"He's arrogant and full of himself. If he's not careful it could result in unpleasant outcomes regarding his future on the force. Serenity has already told us that she's not a fighter, but that she can fight, she just wants to work in the control center, and she's got talent for it. Tony's a lot like Hunk, mellow and laid back but can spring right into action, though he's admittedly more agile, he's got yellow potential. Milani is definitely spit fire, and she seems to be born for red lion, she works well under pressure and under the gun. James is just…well, he thinks he can take Daniel's role without even trying, like he's the grand chosen one, when he has no knowledge of how to lead correctly in the first place, he's not a diplomat, he's a dictator." Larmina said, getting it off her chest.

"Ah, you've been analyzing them and their fighting style and the lions they seem to be accustomed in the simulators and how they act. Clever and I've made the same analysis." Allura chuckled.

"So, about them going on patrol with us, we can't split them up and we can't leave one behind, that shows dishonesty and in essence is picking favorites." Vince said.

"Correct. Just one more week, hopefully in that time James will learn his place, I know it took me forever to learn it, and coming across someone who's a bit worse than me, I feel the need to apologize and thank you guys for putting up with me." Daniel chuckled.

"Some of your ideas were hair-brained, dangerous, reckless, and downright stupid at times, but somehow you managed to make them work and achieve your goal of victory, showing true tactician and actions of a leader." Keith said smiling.

"But I drug my friends down with me in the process." Daniel said.

"But they willingly followed, which shows that they believed in your scheme enough to follow your leadership. You didn't force them, they went on their own accord, and that's also what makes a true leader." Allura said smiling. Daniel smiled.

"Thanks Allura." Daniel said.

"So, what's the plan Daniel?" Vince said.

"On our next patrol, which is next week, we take the cadets along with us." Daniel said. James tip-toed away, baffled at what they had said about him.

"I'm nothing like him, I'm better, smarter, cooler, and better looking and I will lead the force." James muttered to himself angrily. As he stormed down the hall he ran into Milani and Serenity.

"Move." He growled. Milani turned and smacked him alongside the head.

"Last time I checked, you weren't the Commander. How about asking next time prick." Milani hissed before stomping off with Serenity. James entered his room and plopped onto his bed, frustration setting in.

"I'll show them that Commander Daniel is nothing compared to me." James hissed into his mattress.

_1 week later_

"Cadets! Report to the command center immediately!" Daniel said over the voltcoms. All the cadets raced down, James had to keep up appearances that he was eager.

"Yes Commander Daniel?" Milani asked.

"Well, it's been a month and the team and I have decided to start taking you four on patrol missions. Only two riders per lion so choose one and go with the pilot." Daniel said. Tony went over to Hunk and Milani rushed over to Lance. Serenity walked over timidly to Vince, who smiled and welcomed her. James strode over to Daniel, like everyone expected.

"Ok, let's go." Daniel said, not giving James enough time to open his mouth. Larmina looked to Daniel.

"Hey, Daniel, can I talk to you for just a second?" Larmina asked.

"Sure. Hold up." Daniel said to the others before walking off with Larmina.

"Ok, so like we all expected, James chose you to ride with. What will you do if he gets out of hand? I'll take him if it comes to that." Larmina said.

"I was just going to give him latrine duty for a week." Daniel chuckled.

"I'm serious Daniel." Larmina groaned.

"I know. If it makes you feel better, I'll hand him off to you if starts being an arrogant jerk, or back seat driver and commander." Daniel said, placing his gloved hands on her shoulders. She smiled and nodded as they left. As they went to their lions Larmina could still feel the warmth of his hand through his fingerless gloves on her clothed shoulders. As they took off and got into space they made their way to the first planet of the alliance. Daniel looked at James.

"Ok, James, I'm going to make myself very clear. I will not tolerate any back seat drivers or any stunts in trying to get to drive or order around the other force members. If you do any of these at all, then you get to spend the rest of this trip with Larmina. And if you give her any trouble, then you get a week's latrine duty. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Daniel said in a commanding tone, as was usual for him. James rolled his eyes.

"Why, afraid I might be better at it than some lucky punk like you?" James inquired.

"Watch who you're talking to kid, I'm just three years older than you and have much more experience in the cockpit than you. Don't push your luck." Daniel said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Vince, picking up any signals or distress calls?" Daniel asked over the communicator.

"Negative. The locals are happy to see us as always." Vince chuckled.

"The Drogorians are always happy to see us." Larmina said.

"You mean Black and Daniel right." Lance chuckled.

"Shut up, just because he disabled the bomb and stalled long enough for Vince and I to destroy the asteroid heading towards the planet doesn't mean he's the hero." Larmina teased.

"No, you and Vince share in on that." Hunk chuckled.

"You and Lance do to, who else got the people out of there." Daniel chuckled.

"Ok, so we're all good." Lance laughed. James rolled his eyes as they continued flying over planets.

"Hey Daniel, we might want to land on earth next, we're running low on power." Vince said.

"Ok." Daniel said.

"So when can I drive?" James asked. Daniel ignored him.

"Hello, did you hear me?" James growled.

"Yes." Daniel replied casually.

"So why didn't you answer me?" James asked.

"Because we already discussed it." Daniel said as they entered earth's atmosphere and searched for the landing and recharge platform.

"What, that you think I'd be better than you and that's why you won't let me fly Black?" James said arrogantly. Daniel smirked, flipped a switch which changed seats and sat back to watch.

"You think you can handle Black? Prove it." Daniel sneered. James stared at the controls, levers, buttons, knobs and switches. This was much more advanced than the simulators and as he tried and failed to figure out the controls the fuel was depleting.

"You could help you know." James growled. Little did he know that Daniel had opened up the communications so that everyone could hear, even those in castle control could hear.

"And why would I want to do that to someone with such natural and raw talent?" Daniel asked sarcastically. James continued trying to fly and level out the robot but it was in vain. Before James could even complain, Daniel switched the seats on them again, to where he was in control and easily flew and landed the robot on the landing platform. Daniel looked back at James, whose head was hung low.

"So, obviously you don't pay much attention in the simulators or in the class that teaches you about all the control of the robot lions." Daniel said before they got off the ship. James glared at him.

"Well, maybe next time you should warn me first! And I do know how to work the lions, I just wasn't prepared." James said smugly.

"Don't feed me that bullshit Cadet. You didn't know a damn thing as to what you were doing. You froze, and that's something that could cost a battle." Daniel remarked.

"I know more about the lions than you!" James huffed. The other three cadets shrunk back and face palmed.

"One more remark like that and you won't have to worry about what little knowledge you know of the lions. Unlike when I was a cadet and it was just a joke, we now have a memory erasing machine and I won't hesitate to use it and kick you off the force. Do I make myself clear cadet?" Daniel threatened, his voice low and his eyes steely. James gulped hard and nodded, knowing he had crossed a line.

"Good. You'll be riding with Larmina from here on out." Daniel said, seeing a devilish glint in Larmina's eyes and a terrified look in James's. The force left to go out to lunch. As they walked there Larmina spotted some of her old earth buddies.

"Hey guys!" Larmina said, waving at them. They looked at her and then smiled.

"Larmina! What's up? Nice duds." One of the guys said as he ran up to her.

"Thanks, blue lion pilot. Anyway, just doing our weekly patrol with our new cadets." Larmina said. She looked over and saw a few guys and girls around Daniel.

"Hey Dan the man, what's up dude?" One of the guys asked.

"Business as usual." Daniel chuckled.

"I bet, what with leading the Voltron Force and all, but don't you need to relax and have a little fun?" one of the girls asked flirtatiously, causing Daniel to cock an eyebrow at her.

"Leila, I told you before I joined the force, it will never work with us." Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" Leila asked.

"Gee, I wonder." Daniel said sarcastically. Larmina rolled her eyes and continued talking to her friends.

"Uh, Daniel, why is that punk hanging out with you and in a Voltron cadet uniform?" one of Daniels friends asked. Tony glanced at the boy and then backed away, glaring at James. Milani and Serenity did the same.

"Ok, enough with the silence and animosity, what's up?" Daniel asked his friends. Larmina's friends were also giving the cadets the stink eye.

"Everyone get over here." Daniel said as everyone began to gather around.

"Ok, now explain the situation." Larmina said. The cadets all looked to James.

"You explain because you dragged us into it, even when we told you 'no' like six times." Milani hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said. Milani's voltcom activated and she held three stiletto knives under his chin.

"Ringing a bell yet?" Milani growled.

"Ok, jeez, put the knives away…psycho bitch. Ok, so what happened was I suggested that we go to the skate park and borrow a few sets of wheels." James said.

"Borrow! Seriously! We left our bikes for one minute and you, along with your three pals there, stole our bikes and then totally crashed them!" one of Larmina's friends shouted.

"He said that if we didn't do it he'd beat us up." Serenity said defensively.

"Shut it Serenity." James hissed.

"He forgot to mention that he trashed our club." One of Daniel's friends growled. James rolled his eyes.

"How long ago did this happen?" Daniel asked James. He simply acted as though he didn't hear him.

"Two or so months ago." Tony said.

"Traitor." James mumbled.

"When did I pledge allegiance to you? I might be your friend, but that doesn't mean I want to get drug down the shit hole." Tony hissed.

"Easy kids." Hunk said, getting between the two boys.

"Well, his friends practically bailed on him the moment they got caught." One of Larmina's friends said.

"Yeah, because we didn't want it to go on our permanent record and ruin any chance we had of getting on the force. How James got on the force with his record is beyond me." Milani hissed.

"My parents know a few people." James muttered.

"He's also a rich jerk." Serenity muttered.

"Tell us something we don't know. Anyway, guys, while there's nothing I can do to punish them for something they did in the past, I'm sure if they apologized would that make up for a few things. I know it won't replace anything they broke." Daniel said, looking between his and Larmina's friends to the cadets.

"We didn't want to do what we did, we swear. James made us. And while we went, you know why." Serenity, Milani and Tony said.

"Yes, we know, and we were never really mad at you, but mad that you agreed. Now, would James apologize?" A friend of Larmina said. James turned away.

"Why should I? You didn't stay near your stuff." James said indignantly. Larmina glared at him.

"And you should know that stealing is not only against the law, on any planet, but immoral." Larmina hissed angrily.

"Whatever." James sneered.

"We don't expect an apology from that brat, but at least his friends are in the making to be good people and members of the force." One of Daniel's friends said, smiling at the other kids.

"I apologize for his behavior. He'll be punished appropriately." Larmina said. James rolled his eyes before they walked away and continued to their original destination. It was quiet between the cadets as the force talked amongst themselves.

"Ok guys, enough of being quiet. Have fun." Lance chuckled.

"We could've been turned down because of James and him still not taking any responsibility for anything he does just shows how much of a friend he isn't." Tony growled as he looked over at James who sat alone eating his few slices of pizza. After eating they headed back to the lions, which were now filled with fuel and ready to go. James went with Larmina, knowing he couldn't get away with any of the stunts he pulled earlier, which he didn't really get away with anyway. Upon landing on Arus and returning the lions to their caves Larmina looked back at James.

"Consider yourself lucky the Daniel is only going to give you latrine duty for a week and not kick you off the force." Larmina hissed. James rolled his eyes as they walked back to the castle.

"Cadet James, your punishment starts now. Get to work. Dinner's in two hours." Daniel said as Lance handed him the necessary equipment.

"What? It starts now? Couldn't it have waited a few more days?" James asked angrily as he fumbled with the equipment.

"No. Now get to your punishment or I'll make it longer." Daniel ordered. James walked away, grumbling about how when he took over they all would see how great he really was.

* * *

Hope you liked it. This was one of my first long chapters. Like I said, I will try to get up another chapter tonight, and I am still trying to make them longer. R&R.


	7. Assignments and Hidden Poems

Assignments and Hidden Poems

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

So, this is a short and kind of sweet chapter. It's one of three parts, since the events all occur in close range. This is leading up to the soon relationship between Daniel and Larmina.

Enjoy

* * *

_2 weeks later_

The cadets sat in class, listening to Lance give his speech on important documents and how they were composed.

"Lance, that's a poem, not an important document." James said smartly. The others just rolled their eyes and ignored him. In the last two weeks tensions between the cadets had grown and James didn't seem to care if they talked to him. _When I take over, they'll have to listen to me, whether they want to or not._ James thought smugly.

"Actually James, if you paid more attention, you'd understand that this poem is very important, because it's a secret message to Allura from her father when he was under attack from the Druel army, when they got bold and attacked Arus. The force was gone on another mission. When the king was captured he wrote a distress call disguised as a poem. Listen: _Doom has encroached, the light unseen. The darkest star is falling, the brightest night bring, a blazing light, beautiful, dancing. The home of the hope, the victim of doom, now needing more light, more might, or soon, the hope will be lost; the day will be dark, unless the bright night shows the way to freedom._" Lance read.

* * *

(A/N) It took me forever to come up with the poem Lance is reading and figure out how to hide meanings. I think I did a good job.

* * *

"Ok, so he wrote a sad poem." James said, slouching in his chair.

"No nimrod, look between the lines. 'Doom has encroached' meaning that the planet Doom has invaded. 'Darkest star falling', if my guess is right, the symbol for Doom is a falling, black, star. 'Brightest night bring, a blazing light…' he left out the 'k' to not give away that he was speaking of Voltron and his blazing sword. 'Home of the hope, the victim of doom, now needing more light…' the castle of lions is Voltron's home, and it was under siege and they needed help to win back their home. It's not that hard to figure out." Milani said.

"Correct Milani. I hope everyone else caught onto that too." Lance said, smiling at Milani.

"Kiss up." James grumbled.

"So, you have an assignment due next week. You have to write a poem. It can be any style you choose, but it either has to be about an event or a person, not yourself mind you. Class dismissed." Lance chuckled.

"Hey Larmina." Serenity chirped before exiting.

"Hello." Larmina replied, smiling. Once the cadets had presumably left, James being the only one to actually leave, Larmina crossed the room the Lance.

"What brings you here today lovely duchess Larmina." Lance chuckled.

"Nothing, I'm just bored." Larmina said.

"Alright, what do you really want?" Lance chuckled.

"When we had to do this assignment, you read them aloud, except for Daniel, I'm just curious as to why you didn't read his aloud." Larmina said.

"He asked me not to because he was more shy then, you know that." Lance said.

"Who or what was it about?" Larmina asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but if you're curious, the key to the file cabinet in the first drawer on the left hand side of my desk." Lance said before leaving. The cadets all ducked behind the corner, hoping Lance wouldn't come their direction, which he didn't.

Larmina eyed the drawer for a moment and then opened the drawer and snatched the key. Now part of her really felt like she shouldn't do this, but she really wanted to know, it had annoyed her beyond all reason that Lance hadn't read Daniel's poem, she already knew that Vince knew what the poem was about. She opened the file cabinet and found the file and grabbed it. Quickly scanning the paper's she found the poem.

"I don't know why this is bugging me so much. I've been irrational lately, and I really need to stop talking to myself." Larmina mumbled to herself. Larmina pulled the paper out and began to read it.

_Fire_

_Dancing beauty, life_

_Combat, agile, pure heart, eyes_

_Like crystals, true love_

Larmina read the poem two times over before realizing it was about her. Her jaw went slack and her heart skipped a few beats. Larmina never knew that there were security cameras in the room, or who was watching the whole time.

* * *

Cliffy! Yes, it's haiku, the 5-7-5 pattern as most haiku is written, this also took me forever because I had to come up with stuff that described Larmina. The next two parts of this should be up tomorrow, or at least the next chapter. R&R.


	8. She Knows

She Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

So this is a continuation of the last chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Vince saw as Larmina covered her mouth in shock. He was monitoring the security cameras and saw her take out the papers, but couldn't see exactly what she was reading. He zoomed in and managed to see the title and stopped breathing.

"Shit, she wasn't supposed to see that yet." Vince murmured before taking off to find Daniel. They only did half the classes today, so he wouldn't be teaching today. He looked everywhere he could think that Daniel would be before finally getting annoyed enough to use the telepathic link they shared.

_'Daniel, where are you? I have something important to tell you.' _Vince thought as he searched for his friend.

_'The reason you can't find me is because I'm in the shower. I'll be out in five minutes dude.' _Daniel chuckled mentally. Vince rolled his eyes and went to Daniel's room and knocked. Daniel opened the door, fully dressed, though his hair was still damp.

"So, what's the urgent thing you're supposed to tell me?" Daniel asked as he let Vince in.

"Ok, so I was monitoring the security cameras and something odd happened." Vince said.

"Something odd always happens." Daniel said nonchalantly.

"Smart ass. What I mean is that after Lance left his classroom Larmina found the key to the file cabinet and looked through it. I couldn't exactly make out what she was reading until I zoomed in on the object. It was your poem from two years ago." Vince said panicked. Daniel paled.

"She wasn't supposed to find out about that for a while longer." Daniel groaned. It was quiet for a moment between the two friends.

"Did you happen to see her reaction?" Daniel asked quietly.

"She looked shocked, but not creeped out or grossed out. She also looked a little confused." Vince said.

"Confused? About what?" Daniel asked.

"No idea. Maybe you guys should talk about it." Vince said, dropping a not so subtle hint. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I know, but it's easier said than done." Daniel said.

Larmina walked down the hall in a haze, while she was glad that she had found out that Daniel liked her, no, loved her, she was confused as to why he never just came out and told her. Granted, she knew that she could be a bit intimidating and kind of scary, but if the people on Dradin were hitting on her, and if earthlings like Daniel would hit on her, when she clearly showed no interest, then why didn't Daniel? Then it came to her.

"My royal heritage." Larmina though, pinching the bridge of her nose in concentration. When she made it to her room she began to think of how being royal could suck.

"But that doesn't make any sense. He's never hesitated with anything else, like sparring and just hanging out because of my heritage, but then again, that was what friends do. But there were those moments when we'd hug or hold hands, and he never seemed to care really. Gah!" Larmina groaned, flopping onto her bed in frustration.

"Why must boys be so fucking confusing?" Larmina groaned aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine. And I should be mad at you for your language, but you're frustrated right now." Allura said in the doorway, startling Larmina.

"Holy…never do that again aunt Allura, I nearly jumped out of my skin." Larmina said, resting her hand over her still pounding heart.

"If it's any consolation, I did knock." Allura chuckled as she crossed the room.

"Didn't hear it." Larmina sighed.

"I can tell. You're just so lost in your thoughts. What is so frustrating about Daniel now?" Allura asked.

"I found this haiku he wrote about me two years ago. It says he loves me. What's frustrating is that he hasn't told me himself." Larmina groaned.

"Dear, you need to be patient. I know how you feel about him, and now you know how he feels about you. Just give him time to figure out how to tell you." Allura said gently.

"I know, but patience isn't my strong point." Larmina snickered.

"We're all aware. You don't want to come off too strong, so the best you can do is wait. I know it's annoying, trust me, I know, but it paid off for me." Allura said, rubbing her still growing tummy. Larmina smiled at her aunt.

"Ok, I'll wait, but hopefully I won't have to wait for too long." Larmina said.

"He'll come around." Allura said before she left. She passed Daniel's room on her way and overheard Vince and Daniel talking.

"All I'm saying is that you and Larmina need to talk about this." Vince said.

"And I'm saying it's easier said than done. It was easy to write them out, but actually saying them to her face…not gonna lie, it's intimidating." Daniel said nervously.

"How?" Vince asked.

"It's Larmina. I've cared about her a long time, you know that, but she just seems so…untouchable. She's royalty for god's sake, and I'm an earth boy that lived in poverty." Daniel said, discouraged.

"No, you're not. You were back when we were still students at the lions academy, but you're now the Commander of the Voltron Force, pilot of the black lion. You've gone into countless battles and through the craziest of odds and strategies, have come out on top. You and I are both knights to Arus, even though we're not Arusian. You're not what you were when you first walked into this castle, I'm sure Larmina has seen that much." Vince said.

"Ok, but what if she doesn't reciprocate the feeling?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know what to tell you there buddy. You can just tell her and if she doesn't feel the same, maybe you might get the idea rolling in her head and she'll come around. All you have to do is tell her." Vince said.

"Thanks man." Daniel said sarcastically. Allura chuckled as she walked away quietly, smiling.

"If only he knew." Allura chuckled.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will get the next chapter up later tonight. R&R.


	9. Talking it Out

Talking it Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force.

So this is a fluffy chapter. Hope you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

_3 days later_

Daniel was still struggling to find the right way to tell Larmina how he truly felt about her. He knew that she had read his sappy poem that expressed how he felt about her, but he knew he needed to tell her to her face. Daniel also knew that Larmina wasn't the most patient of people, and that she hadn't come up to him immediately, demanding answers or asking questions, had begun to worry and confuse him. Today was one of the days he would be teaching with her, and he was needless to say nervous about it. He had to teach with her two days ago, the day after she had read the poem, and that was awkward in and of itself, as it had been around the castle.

Daniel sat in the classroom for an hour, his mind still at war. He was pulled from his thoughts when Larmina entered the room and took a seat next to him.

"Vince told me that you read the poem." Daniel said. Larmina looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"How did Vince know?" Larmina asked.

"Security cameras." Daniel chuckled. Larmina flushed and looked away.

"Damn him and his technology." Larmina muttered.

"So, wanna talk about it after class?" Daniel asked, though his voice was clear and unwavering, he was hiding his nervousness.

"Sure." Larmina said in the same tone. The cadets entered the classroom and took their seats. For Larmina, it was a breath of relief when Daniel asked to speak to her, but for Daniel, the nerves only seemed to grow with every passing second, and it was plainly obvious to the cadets sitting in class as they took notes. Larmina watched the class as some of them studiously took note, like Serenity who practically rewrote everything that was aid, those who only noted on important things, like Milani and Tony that only looked down to write a quick note on something they thought was important, and those who didn't take notes, like James who just leaned back in his chair and watched, mostly looking at Larmina with an odd, perverse, glint in his eyes that really began to bug her.

After the class was over Daniel and Larmina walked to one of the balcony's, both agreeing that it was probably the best place to talk privately.

"So, I really don't know what to say Larmina, you read my poem, you know how I feel." Daniel said.

"I know, but tell me in less confusing words." Larmina said, rolling her eyes.

"I care about you, a lot. I always have. At first I thought it was just some crush, but after a while of getting to know you, and once we were both done being stubborn and ridiculously competitive with each other, I found that I liked you more than the average crush, that I was starting to love you. Yes, it scared the living hell out of me." Daniel said.

"Why?" Larmina asked.

"Because of social status. You're a duchess to Arus, and while I might be a knight, when this all started, I was just some punk." Daniel said.

"But you're not now." Larmina said.

"I know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, but I felt like I couldn't because of your heritage." Daniel said.

"How long?" Larmina asked curiously.

"It became clear to me when I was in the hospital. I missed everyone, but for some reason, whenever I thought of the castle, you were always first to come to mind." Daniel chuckled.

"You know, you've grown up a lot since you were infected and grew even more while getting treated. That's what I admire about you, you grew up and got through some crazy odds and learned from any mistake you made and became the next commander of the Force." Larmina said.

"You're avoiding the subject Larmina." Daniel chuckled, his eyes flicking to her for the first time since they started their talk.

"I know." Larmina mumbled. It was quiet for a moment, and Daniel knew that Larmina was collecting her thoughts, the look in her baby blue eyes told him that much.

"If you're not ready to talk about it, then you don't have to, but I'm just glad I got out my feelings and let you know. I really do care about you Larmina, whenever you vanished, got hurt, or started to feel uncomfortable around some people, I always made sure to find you or be there for you." Daniel said, starting to turn around.

"Daniel, wait." Larmina said.

"Yes?" Daniel said, turning back around.

"I…uh…I really care about you too. I know I hardly showed it, but it wasn't for the reasons you had, it's just…I didn't know how really, and you always seemed so distant from everyone else that sometimes it felt difficult just to get close to you. You always took things lightly and were hardly serious about any high risk situation. But when you went to the hospital, everyone missed you. But for me, it felt like a major part of myself was gone. You've always been the one I can count on and the one who tend to calm me down in crazy situations. I don't know how you do it, but you do." Larmina rambled. Daniel smirked.

"Come here Larmina." Daniel said, smiling. Larmina didn't know what he was planning, his purple eyes gave away nothing, but she trusted him and walked over. Daniel took both of her hands in his and held them gently. Larmina blushed. There was only one or two other times that they held hands, but that was three years ago.

"I really do care about you. Remember that night I screamed in my sleep? I had a nightmare about you in the hospital…you died." Larmina said, hiding her face in his chest. Daniel could tell she was choking on the words he desperately wanted to hear.

"Larmina, I love you." Daniel said, resting his forehead on hers, even though the tiara on her head rested partly there. Larmina looked up and their eyes locked.

"I love you too Daniel." Larmina murmured back, only loud enough so Daniel could hear her. Daniel smiled tilting her head up, leaning down and touching her lips with his. It was brief, a feather light, but once he broke it Larmina leaned up and kissed him for real, only catching him off guard for a second before he responded, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

Not far from the new found couple, the cadets were watching. Milani and Serenity giggled, relieved that they finally got together, Tony smirked at the girls, happy to see his two superiors happy, but James was a different story. James had wanted Larmina, and now Daniel stood in his way, just like everything else. James stormed off, angered.

_He's always in my way! First leading the Force, piloting Black lion, then having my friends turn against me in essence, and now taking the girl I like out of my grasp, and just when I thought she'd give up on him and come to me. Well, we'll see who the better man is. I'll prove to Larmina that I am more worthy than him and that I'm better than her too. _ James thought as he walked into his room and began to do more of the stupid assignments given by his teachers.

"If they knew what was best, they'd just hand over the controls and keys to Black to me. But no, my parents had to sign that stupid waiver that gave the Force members guardian ship over me while I was on the force. If only my father could hear about how they're treating me, then they'd all see that I'm three times more deserving than that pompous Daniel could ever be." James grumbled to himself, not even doing the paper he was supposed to be doing.

* * *

Hope you liked the fluff. R&R. I hope to get another up tomorrow.


	10. New Enemy

New Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

So this is an intro to my main villain. Yes, surprisingly enough James is not the villain, he's just the annoying one that no one likes.

Enjoy

* * *

_1 ½ months later_

All was quiet throughout the castle, and with the newest royal to be born within a week and a half, things were normal, with everyone being on high alert for if Allura should go into labor. As Daniel and Larmina walked through the castle, hand in hand, an alarm went off in the command center.

"Everyone report to the command center immediately." Pidge said over the intercom. Everyone, even the cadets, rushed down to the command center.

"What's wrong Pidge?" Daniel asked.

"A distress call from Planet Calgore." Pidge said as he brought the message on screen.

"Commander Daniel, this is King Cagg. We're being attacked by Galtrions! Please, we need the Voltron Force." King Cagg cried before ending the transmission. Daniel looked at the time it was sent.

"That was sent five minutes ago. Pidge, how far is planet Calgore from here?" Daniel asked. Pidge quickly brought up a map of the solar system they were in and scanned for Calgore and Arus.

"At a speed of Mach one, you can get there in twenty minutes." Pidge said.

"It sounds urgent; we may need to go at Mach two. Voltron Force, to the lions!" Daniel commanded; the members of the Force nodded and began to go, the cadets were confused as to what they should do.

"Uh…what should we do Commander Daniel?" Tony asked.

"Didn't you hear me, to the lions. Pick a pilot and go." Daniel said. James started walking towards Daniel, but Larmina stood in his way.

"Listen kid, you're riding with me. My boyfriend doesn't need to be distracted by some egotistical jerk trying to take control of a situation he's never been in before. So shut up and get moving." Larmina ordered, dragging him over to where they went down the shoot into the pod and soon enough into Blue Lion, blasting out of the water and into the sky, soon after they left Arus's atmosphere.

"So are you only dating him for the honor of being the Commander's girlfriend? Because I think there's an attraction between you and me." James said suggestively.

"If there were any attraction it would be my boot up your ass. Now shut up, this is no time for your futile attempts to woo me, we have a job to do." Larmina growled.

"Playing hard to get, well two can play at this game." James chuckled. Larmina rolled her eyes and pulled the throttle, sending the lion into Mach two, keeping up with the other four lions and getting to Calgore in ten minutes.

"What the…?" Vince and Daniel said in unison while the others stared in confusion and awe. They touched down on Calgore, its capital city in ruins, but everyone was remarkably still alive.

"Jeez, what a dump, and other alien species say Earth is the cesspool of the galaxy." James remarked snidely. Daniel found King Cagg buried in rubble, but still alive.

"We got here as fast as we could. What happened?" Daniel asked. King Cagg opened his eyes, then jumped up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here and…wait, where did they go?" King Cagg asked confused.

"There were no ships here when we arrived sir. I did a scan of the planet for any enemy ships and it turned up negative." Vince said.

"King Cagg, what's that you're holding?" Larmina asked. King Cagg looked and saw what she meant.

"It looks like a messenger pod." King Cagg said.

"Then let's play it and see what it says." Hunk said.

"Agreed. Vince, get it going." Daniel said. Vince nodded, grabbed the pod and set it down, pressing the green button.

"Greetings Voltron Force. I am King Argus, king of the Galtrion Empire and planet Galtak, home of the Impics. I was informed of your defeat of my ally and good friend Lotor and his scientist Mahhox. How you cut him down and killed him, all for the good of the galaxy alliance. Well, I seek revenge. Lotor was a great friend of mine and would have given me some of the planets he would possess, and you will all rue the day you killed him. Mark my words Commander Daniel, you will pay, and you will die. You no longer have to worry about petty attempts of takeover, because this pathetic planet is just a mere example of what my power can do. The galaxy will fall and pledge allegiance to me, King Argus!" the green skinned, blue haired imp shrieked over the screen.

"This is bad, really bad. As if the Druels weren't bad, now their longtime ally, the Impics want to waste us." Larmina groaned angrily.

"Well, if it's a fight they want, then a fight they'll get." Daniel said.

"Please tell me we're not rushing in headlong." Vince said.

"No, we need to figure out more about our opponent before we do that. With Lotor, we knew he had Haggarium powered robeasts, we don't know anything about Argus, other than that he was an ally to Lotor. So Vince, when we get back to the castle, you and Pidge look up and research as much as you can about the Impics. Larmina, Lance and I will find out what we can about their battle strategy, and Hunk you assist with Vince and Pidge, find out if there's any sort of odd tech involved." Daniel said.

"But what should we do Commander?" asked King Cagg.

"Don't worry sire, we'll assist in rebuilding. It shouldn't take too long." Daniel said, smiling at the king.

"Thank you Commander, we would've put up a fight, but they just came from nowhere." King Cagg said, still rattled by the experience.

_6 hours later_

As the finished with putting everything back in working order, a call came from castle control.

"What's up Pidge?" Vince asked on his voltcom.

"Allura's in the hospital, her water broke ten minutes ago. Just letting you know." Pidge said, somewhat excited and somewhat urgently. Vince looked over to Larmina, seeing worry all over her face.

"If you must, go. It's the birth of your cousin." Daniel said, resting his hand on her shoulder. Larmina smiled up at him, kissed him lightly on the lips and then ran to her lion, turning back for just a second.

"Ok, but you better come and see him after he's born. Please be back soon." Larmina shouted.

"We will!" Everyone, but James, shouted back. Larmina flew back at normal speed, allowing her aunt time to have the baby, though she didn't want to take too long. She got back to Arus forty five minutes later and then went to the hospital and found the room, entering it. She heard her aunt crying out in pain, and was quickly dressed in sterile clothing before she was allowed near her aunt.

"Well, she's crowning, and she has been for ten minutes." The doctor said. Allura was clutching onto Keith's hand and Larmina swore it was purple.

"Queen, calm your breathing, too much pressure could cause the baby's heart to stop." The doctor said, making Allura calm down and stop pushing, well as calm as she could be.

_ 2 hours later_

The other members of the force had returned an hour and a half ago, but weren't permitted to go into the delivery room, which was ok with them. They were all starting to nod off when the shrill cry of a baby snapped them wide awake. They all stood as Keith walked out, taking the mask off.

"One at a time. Who wants to come in first?" Keith asked. Lance walked forward.

"Do you mind Daniel?" He asked.

"Not at all, Keith is more your friend than he is mine, plus you've known Allura and Keith much longer than I have." Daniel said, smiling. Lance smiled and went into the room for a few minutes and then came back out.

"You all know she had a son right?" Lance chuckled. Pidge went next, followed by Hunk, then Vince and then Daniel. He walked across the room and over to the bed, where Larmina sat next to her aunt and new cousin.

"What's his name, no one has told me." Daniel chuckled.

"Arlone Kogane." Allura said lovingly. Daniel smiled and looked the baby boy over carefully. He had jet black hair and darker skin like Keith, but his eyes were the bright lime green of Allura's.

"Congratulations Allura." Daniel said, smiling.

"Thank you Daniel. Now, if you and Larmina don't mind, I'm tired, as you can imagine, and would like some time to rest." Allura said, exhaustion apparent on her face. Larmina stood and nodded as both she and Daniel made their way to the door. The cadets stood outside, eager.

"Sorry cadets, but queen Allura is tired. Don't worry, you'll get to see the baby in time." Larmina said. The cadets understood and soon they made their way back to the command center with the rest of the force. James was irritated that Larmina wasn't showing any signs of interest. He was being aloof and just how he normally was, that's how he had so many other girlfriends on earth, but why was she so difficult. There wasn't much difference between Earth girls and Arusian girls. So why wasn't any of his normal wit and charm working on her? He walked down the hall, turned the corner and saw Daniel go into Larmina's room. The moment the door closed her crept up to the door and listened carefully.

"With this new threat from the Impics, I'm just confused about everything. I'm worried that my aunt and new cousin will get hurt because of some stupid revenge plan. I don't want my friends or the people I love to get hurt." Larmina said irritably.

"Things look crazy now, but it'll somehow get better. I don't think Keith would stand idly by as his wife and son were being attacked, he'd fight with all he has, you and I both know that. Larmina, try to have a bit more faith in us all." Daniel said. James heard some shuffling and a heavy sigh come from Larmina.

"You know, when we're in crazy as hell situation like this, I can always rely on you Daniel." Larmina said. James almost gagged, but then he heard Daniel chuckle. Then it occurred to James why Larmina wasn't going out with him, it was Daniel, it's always Daniel. James walked away from the door and found the other cadets in the rec room.

"What's up James?" Tony asked in a bored tone as he read his book on the many uses for twin hook blades.

"Larmina." James growled.

"What about her?" Tony asked, flipping a page.

"She's dating Daniel the jerk." James muttered.

"No, she's dating Commander Daniel, one of the youngest, and best commanders, save Keith, of the Voltron Force." Milani growled.

"Shut up. What's he got that I don't? I have looks, money, charm, more than he could ever wish to have. I'm better than him." James growled.

"He's not a scrawny twig that can't beat a girl at arm wrestling. He's smarter than you and had more life experience than you. You don't have charm, you're a rude, selfish, arrogant jerk. You whine all the time about how you never get to do this, that, or another. You never do any of the class work, or any out of class assignments. You're disrespectful. So what if you have money, your dad might be a multimillionaire on earth, but Larmina is the duchess of Arus and Daniel is a high ranking knight. Face it, you can never be better than him." Milani said.

"Sounds like you have a crush on our oh-so-great commander." James hissed sarcastically.

"Actually, I don't. I just know how to show respect and do research." Milani said, honesty brimming in her eyes.

"He's also trustworthy and knows how to admit to his mistakes, unlike you." Tony said coldly.

"He has mistakes! I don't make any mistakes in anything because I never mess up anything!" James shouted. The three cadets walked away.

"Don't turn you back on me! When I take over you'll all be sorry!" James shouted.

"When you take over? Ha! Let's see if you can even advance to the next level of training first mister I'm-failing-everything." Milani scoffed before she, Tony and Serenity vanished around a corner, leaving James to his thoughts, alone.

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to take a small break, four days tops, so I can focus more on my school work and type at a leisurely pace, developing my thoughts better because I feel a bit rushed when I type. I will get the next chapter up this week though. R&R.


	11. One of Many Battles

One of Many Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

So, as promised, I have chapter 11 up and ready to read in the time I said I would. My communication class is slamming me with tons of reading, just a head up.

Enough rambling, on with the story! Enjoy.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Larmina was lying on Daniel's bed with Daniel, both dressed casually as nothing was happening today. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his chin was resting on her shoulder, Larmina shimmied against him, shifting to get more comfortable, sighing when content. Daniel smiled against the warm, soft skin of her neck and kissed it lightly multiple times.

"Daniel, stop, you're tickling me." Larmina giggled quietly. Just as Daniel was about to really start tickling her the alarm sounded. They rolled their eyes, looked away as they took off their normal clothes, and activated the voltcom, clothing them in their uniforms and then ran down to the command center, still getting there before Vince.

"What's the matter Pidge?" Daniel asked.

"King Argus is making good on his threat, he's started an all-out war with planet…Corscon. Or, at least he will in a day or two." Pidge said. Daniel could see by both Pidge and Vince's expression that something else was up, but that would be discussed later.

"Alright. We need to intercept them while we can. To the lions! Cadets, stay here." Daniel ordered before all the pilots took off. James groaned angrily.

"Don't worry too much James, he'll probably take you guys out on another battle." Pidge said encouragingly. The lions soared into the sky and flew through the solar system until they found the Impic ships.

"King Argus sire, the meddlesome Voltron Force is here." One soldier reported to the king.

"Then fire at will!" King Argus replied. Lasers fired everywhere and luckily, in separated form, the lions were able to dodge the lasers much easier. Larmina started firing her freeze ray at the ships, hitting them dead on, letting either Vince or Hunk blast them. Daniel and Lance were blasting at some of the ships.

"Sire, they've decimated our numbers to forty percent." One soldier replied.

"Then release the morphigions." King Argus commanded. The soldiers smiled.

"Yes your majesty." They hissed as the released said creatures.

"Hey Vince, any idea as to what's going on?" Daniel asked as all fire stopped.

"Not in the slightest, but the Galtrions are known for their underhanded tactics." Vince said.

* * *

(A/N): So, forewarning, in case you hadn't noticed, I refer to the enemy as either Galtrion or Impics, they're the same thing, they just either refer to them by the planet name or the species name. Just clarifying that up. Continue on

* * *

"Ok, but if anything odd should happen, please take notes." Daniel said.

"Got it." Vince chuckled. Just then the hatch doors opened and dark shadows began to reveal themselves.

"Gross, what is that thing?" Larmina asked.

"Voltron Force, meet my bio-weapons, the morphigions." King Argus laughed over his intercom.

"Definitely putting this down as a note." Vince sighed. The creature attacked, an odd sort of wail emitting from its mouth. Daniel fired energy beams at it, but to no avail. Three more morphigions emerged. Lance fired lava blasts at it, but the creatures black color changed to red, and was able to withstand the lava. The third one pummeled into Hunk, who began to beat it using the hammer on the end of Yellow lion's tail.

"Nothing's happening guys!" Hunk shouted. Daniel kept firing at the strange creatures, and by coincidence, Lance fired at the same one. His magma blast and Daniel's energy blast made contact with the creature simultaneously, and the creature imploded.

"Ok, what just happened?" Lance asked. Daniel thought about it for a second.

"Combination attacks! It can only adjust to one thing at a time, but more than one causes it to implode." Daniel said.

"Great theory, but I managed to collect a small sample from the hull of Blue lion and apparently, it has now gotten stronger against those two combos. They evolve from witnessing what caused one of their own to perish." Vince said.

"Should we use multiple different combinations?" Larmina asked, dodging an attack.

"No, then they'll evolve to be able to withstand all out abilities. We need to reserve one. Vince, you throw your tail blade, and I'll shoot. Hunk, you help Lance. Larmina, trust me." Daniel said. Larmina nodded as the others went head long into battle, just as expected, when the other element to the either Lance or Daniel's power was added the morphigions perished.

"How can this be? Mark my words Voltron Force, I will return!" King Argus wailed before he and his men retreated.

"If we had a hard time with three, I don't want to know how bad it'll be a second time with more." Vince groaned.

"So Daniel, why did you keep me to the side?" Larmina asked.

"Because I noticed that when you blasted the morphigion it did slow down, enough so that any one of us could attack it. Ice does have an effect on them." Daniel said.

"So, what Pidge and I need to do is increase the power of Larmina's ice ray in Blue, to subzero levels that way they'll freeze much faster." Vince said.

"Let's get back to Arus." Daniel said as they headed back. Larmina could tell though, by the tone in his voice, that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Larmina said over voltcom.

"Planet Corscon, I don't know why but it sounded…familiar to me." Daniel said. Vince cringed a little and sent a quick message to Pidge.

At command center in the castle of lions the cadets watched the screen.

"They won, and wow that was a short battle." Tony said.

"Of course it was, the morphigions were outnumbered, plus they figured out their weakness." Milani said.

"True." Tony said as an incoming message came in.

"It's from Vince to Pidge. It says 'top secret'. We better wait till Pidge gets back." Serenity said meekly. James rolled his eyes and opened the message.

"It says: 'Pidge, we need to tell Daniel, he's starting to figure it out.' Figure what out?" James growled.

"My question is why did you read a message that had 'top secret' in the subject bar?" Pidge asked annoyed.

"Because, why would you keep secrets from us?" James asked smugly.

"Because it doesn't concern you as of now. Now let me through so I can respond." Pidge ordered. James took a few steps over and Pidge typed a quick 'agreed' before sending the message back. When the pilots returned, Pidge could see that Daniel was in deep thought. Larmina and Daniel walked off, after Daniel told Pidge of the modifications that needed to be made to Blue lion. Vince almost stopped Larmina and Daniel, but Pidge shook his head and waited till they left.

"We'll tell him in a few days, that way we have time to make the modifications to the lions." Pidge said.

"Alright." Vince sighed.

Larmina rolled over and pinned Daniel to his bed.

"Stop tickling me." She giggled.

"Why?" Daniel asked, quickly rolling them back to he had her pinned and was tickling her. Daniel stopped for just a second, allowing Larmina enough wiggle room to free her hands and pull him down into a kiss. Hesitantly, she slipped her tongue to his lips and he gladly accepted and retaliated by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and once the need for air became present they broke apart, smiling.

"Now, please stop tickling me." Larmina said, kissing him lightly.

"Fine, you win this round." Daniel said, smirking. After a moment of silence, Larmina noticed the far off look in Daniel's purple eyes.

"It's the Corscon thing again isn't it?" Larmina asked.

"Yeah. I can't figure out why it just sounds so…familiar and comforting to me. Like, it feels like my heart aches every time I hear the name of the planet, like in a familiar, homesick, sort of way." Daniel said.

"Hey, don't get obsessed about it ok. You'll figure it out, or it'll just come to you." Larmina said, smiling.

"I know, but it's going to bug me until I find out." Daniel said, trying not to be annoyed beyond all belief. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him just for the comfort and calm she brought.

"Love you Larmina." Daniel chuckled.

"Love you too Daniel." Larmina said, turning her head to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know, the battle scene wasn't as epic as I wanted, I've been frazzled with homework so I apologize. I will try to get another chapter up this weekend. R&R.


	12. Major Discovery

Major Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

So, I hope you like this chapter. A little more back story and a bit of a twist in later chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

_1 week later_

It had taken longer to make modifications to all of the lions than what Pidge and Vince had wanted, but luckily with classes still going and Larmina and Daniel being in a relationship, Daniel didn't seem to bug them that much and had almost forgotten about Corscon, but not completely.

"Alright, and that should do it." Pidge said, stepping away from the computer.

"A little over-kill but whatever helps." Daniel chuckled. Pidge and Vince smiled, and then looked at each other and then back to Daniel.

"Daniel, Pidge and I have something that we need to tell you." Vince said shyly.

"Ok…" Daniel said. Just then Larmina and the others walked in.

"Cool, the lions are done." Larmina chuckled before noticing the serious faces on Vince, Pidge and Daniel.

"What's up?" she asked confused.

"Let's get to the meeting room. This is serious." Pidge said before they left. They followed Pidge to the meeting room and all took a seat, even the cadets.

"As you know, Daniel was highly receptive to Haggarium. Vince and I tried for a week to figure out how he could be so receptive to the Haggarium, and how he was surviving the high concentration in his body." Pidge started out.

"We did research upon research looking for anything that would make sense and then we happened across the book of planets and their history." Vince continued.

"Daniel is Corcian, the people that live on planet Corscon." Pidge stated clearly. Daniel cocked an eyebrow.

"So, what does that have to do with the Haggarium back story?" Daniel asked.

"The history of Corscon is complex, even for us. But what we could understand from their history was that like most planets in the beginning, it was desolate. But unlike most planets, evolution was not what caused the inhabitants; it was more like a freak accident." Pidge said.

"What kind of accident?" Daniel asked.

"Well, about two hundred and fifty years ago, when the age of technology on earth and other planets was in its youth, and space adventure was in its infancy, there was a crash landing of ships on the oddly inhabitable planet. See, Earth, Arus, Ariel, and Doom all sent out multiple five ship fleets to explore different parts of the galaxy, and one fleet of five, with twenty-five beings on it, obviously both genders were on the ships, of each of the planets all landed on Corscon. With no way to get home they made home there and a bunch of cross breeding happened with the peoples living there. Human-Arusian hybrids, Arielian-Druel hybrids, etcetera. And eventually these hybrids crossed with other hybrids. Its common knowledge that now all Corcians are a fourth Druel, and as we all know, Druels are very receptive to Haggarium. That being said, it makes complete sense as to why Daniel could handle so much, that one fourth Druel in him." Pidge explained. Before anyone could speak James stood, hiding his smile.

"If I do recall, isn't it against the law and oath of Voltron to have former enemies, such as Druels, on the team?" James asked. Daniel knew exactly where this was going, but allowed anyone who wanted to speak, speak.

"Yes, prisoners of war and or ex-Druel agents. Plus, they have to be full blooded Druels or have made a blood oath to Lotor and gained some of his power. Daniel was a prisoner of war, but he was captured by Lotor, not working for him, as was my niece and Vince. Daniel was never a Druel agent, and since he's only one fourth Druel, that doesn't make him a Druel, he has human, Arielian and Arusian heritage in him too." Allura said regally.

"It does make sense." Daniel said. Everyone looked at him oddly, James looked at him, disgusted and angered.

"What makes sense?" Milani asked.

"Well, only a few people know this, but I never knew my real parents. I was adopted out at age two and then adopted into an earth home a year later. I don't remember my parents because most of my infant memories were either too traumatizing to remember or the few I do have were all in a hospital, and I didn't know I was adopted till I was eight, and when I would ask about who my parents were, my adoptive parents ignored me or told me to go play or other things." Daniel said. Just then, a message alert rang through the castle. They all ran for the command center.

"It's from Corscon." Pidge said before answering it.

"Is Commander Daniel there? This is King Forsot." The brunette with light purple eyes said.

"It's a common trait, the purple eyes; they say that's the one Druel trait." Pidge muttered.

"Though, there have been yellow and dark blue eyed people, but mainly a lot of purple eyed and black haired people." Vince said. Daniel rolled his eyes and walked up.

"This is Commander Daniel." Daniel said.

"I just wanted to thank you for intercepting the Impics attack on our planet, and I invite you and the other four members of the team." The king said happily.

"May we bring our four cadets?" Larmina asked.

"Duchess Larmina, honor to meet you. And yes, you may. I assume the king and queen cannot attend?" The king asked.

"We'd like to, but we have a newborn baby to attend to and…" Allura said.

"Say no more, all is understood. I look forward to meeting you all in person Voltron Force." The king said, smiling before cutting the transmission.

"Well, let's get going." Daniel said.

"Uh, I don't trust that guy." James said.

"Stay if you want, but the cadets that want to go, go with a pilot, and the cadets that don't want to go get to help Pidge with the monitor system and clean the command center and the kitchen." Daniel said.

"And what's not to trust. He's part human, Arielian and Arusian." Larmina said.

"It's not the Druel part I'm worried about, it's just that…oh never mind I'll go." James growled, going with Larmina.

"Let me know when you enter Corcian air space." Pidge shouted. They took off and soon enough were traveling in space.

"You sure this is a good idea?" James asked over the intercom.

"Yeah. They called and thanked us James." Daniel said.

"James, lighten up, it isn't a suspicious call like the last time we were called to help. They thanked us." Lance said.

"Then why did it take so long?" James asked accusingly.

"Because Pidge and I were away from the command center control. We got the messages he left, but every time he called we weren't near to answer, plus the alarm systems were a little on the fritz." Vince said logically. James huffed and slumped in his chair.

"We should be there soon." Vince said, the sound of buttons being pressed clear over the intercom. Daniel was excited, honored and nervous all at once. He might actually get to meet his birth parents and maybe they'll be proud of their son. He took a deep breath as they continued.

"Status report Vince." Daniel said, his voice unwavering.

"We should be there in ten minutes." Vince said. Daniel smiled as they continued their adventure.

* * *

So, like I said earlier, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the build up to something more drastic. I may get the next chapter up later tonight. R&R.


	13. Arrival

Arrival

Disclaimer:I do not own Voltron Force

So, here's a continuation of the last chapter. Hope you all like it. It's been a crazy weekend, so much homework. Enjoy.

* * *

"Look! Voltron is here! Our heroes!" one Corcian shouted excitedly. The ambassador walked out and smiled as he saw the five giant robotic lions get closer to the landing platform. The wind kicked up as the lions landed. The lions lowered their heads and the pilots walked out.

"Voltron! Voltron! Voltron!" The audience cheered loudly as the pilots gathered near the front of the platform. The Corcians gasped when they saw Daniel, and whispers began to circuit around the small group.

"See, what did I tell you, almost all of them have purple eyes." Vince whispered to Larmina. The ambassador walked over.

"Commander Daniel, such an honor to meet the youngest commander of the Voltron Force. Welcome all Voltron members and cadets." The ambassador said, smiling kindly.

"Duchess Larmina, how is your aunt?" He asked.

"Well, she's still a little tired from having her son a week or so ago, but she's doing great." Larmina said, smiling.

"Good to hear. The king, queen, prince, duke and duchess would've been here, but they got caught up in some royal duties. But you can stay the night here and meet them tomorrow." The ambassador said. Daniel looked back to his team members and they all smiled.

"Dude, we've never been to Corscon, so why not?" Lance chuckled.

"Yeah, we just might want to let Pidge, Keith and Allura know or they could get super worried." Hunk said.

"Agreed." Vince said.

"Coming in Keith, do you read?" Daniel said into the voltcom. Everyone watched.

"This is Keith, have you landed on Corscon?" Keith asked.

"Yes, but the royal family had some duties they had to attend to, so we won't be meeting them today, but they offered us a place to stay." Daniel said.

"Ok, and thanks for letting us know, so that we won't think something horrible happened." Keith chuckled.

"No problem." Daniel said before cutting communication.

"Excellent, now I can give you all a grand tour of the castle, since you will be staying there." The ambassador said.

"Thank you." Daniel said. Larmina walked over and grabbed Daniel's hand, and this didn't go unnoticed by the audience of people or the ambassador, but they acted like they never noticed. They walked into the castle, their lions parking themselves outside the castle.

"This is foyer. There are three stair cases that go from here. But let's cover the ground floor first before we make our way up the next two floors." The ambassador said. They went to the right.

"This is the dining hall, the kitchen is the door behind the kings chair and if we continue this was we'll hit a hall way." The ambassador said as he pointed to wherever he was talking about.

_2 hours later_

"This is the hall where you rooms will be, and that ends the tour." The ambassador said.

"Thank you for the tour ambassador Arthur." Daniel said before he noticed the picture of the duke and duchess.

"Might I ask who these two are?" Daniel asked.

"Duke Damien and Duchess Leona. The Duchess is the Kings younger sister." Arthur said. Daniel looked at the next picture.

"And these three?" Daniel asked.

"Why, that's King Forsot, his wife Queen Nianna and their son, who is much older now, actually, he's about your age Daniel, Prince Darok." Arthur said. Daniel was having a dejavu moment, but he couldn't understand why.

"Let us make our way back down to the kitchen for supper." Arthur said joyfully. They went down to the dining hall and the supper was Arusian style. Larmina smirked at Daniel.

"Don't even go there." Daniel chuckled as he ate the Arusian seafood chowder. Larmina hummed her comment before eating.

"Tell me pilot Lance, are they always like that?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Yes. They do well in public, hardly any PDA whatsoever, and they know to stay classy at home too. They're taking it slow I assume. As for the kidding around and taunting, that's a day to day thing." Lance chuckled.

"And it's alright with queen Allura?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Daniel is a knight of Arus, and now considering that he's part Arusian, it only makes things better for them." Lance chuckled.

"I see, well it's always great to see young, innocent, love." Arthur said smiling as Larmina stuck her tongue out at Daniel before turning back to her food. Daniel rolled his eyes but chuckled.

_Later that night_

Larmina knew she had to go to her room if she didn't want to give off the wrong impression, but she really didn't want to. She loved the warm, safe feeling Daniel gave her, not to mention the intense making out, but she got herself up and off the bed, much to Daniel's displeasure. She loved his presence, how at times of peace it could be so warm and inviting and just make her forget about all the crazy amounts of stress.

"I wonder when you can actually stay in my room for a night. I mean we're both eighteen." Daniel sighed as he stood.

"I know, but its royal bull shit that I have to go by." Larmina said, rolling her eyes. Daniel smiled, kissed her forehead and then kissed her squarely on the lips, his hands resting at her waist. Larmina's hands wrapped loosely around the back of his neck, her fingers burying into his black smooth hair. One of Daniel's hands migrated up and cupped her head, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss as his fingers tangled in her red silken hair, his other hand went a little more south, half way on her ass and half way not. Their mouths only parted so they could breathe and soon enough Daniel's hand was resting squarely on her ass and pulling her impossibly closer to his body as their temperatures sky rocketed with the passion. Daniel, though it took all his will power, was the one who broke the kiss.

"I love you Larmina." Daniel said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you too Daniel." Larmina replied in a dreamy tone, leaning up and kissing him again. It was shorter and sweeter this time, but she still loved it. They broke apart and Larmina left the room and began to go to her room two doors down, Vince was the room between her and Daniel.

"Now what is it you had to tell me Arthur?" a voice said quietly. Larmina recognized it as the kings and activated her stealth suit – ever since the ninja attack on Balto, Pidge put in stealth suits, just for any secret missions – and held completely still as they walked her way.

"I'm telling you sire, he's the one. There's no mistaking it." Arthur said.

"What makes you so sure?" King Forsot said.

"He's the right age; he looks remarkably like his father and sounds like he did at that age. He has his mother's eyes and ears. He laughs like his father, yet is witty like his mother. You saw him over the screen." Arthur said. It was silent for a moment and Larmina already knew they were talking about Daniel.

"If he is who you say he is, then his parents will be overwhelmed with emotion tomorrow. You know how my sister gets." King Forsot said as he and Arthur walked away. Once they turned the corner Larmina bolted to her room. She crossed the room quickly and changed, but she was wide awake.

"Does he mean that Duchess Leona is Daniel's mother? But if that's the case then Daniel would technically be a Duke. Gah, why do things always have to get so confusing with that man?" Larmina growled quietly. She began to pace and before she knew it she was tired again.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow. I kinda hope he is, makes things a bit less complicated." Larmina said before letting sleep take over.

* * *

And so the plot thickens. The next 2 chapters are more intense and go into more depth about the whole situation. Hope you liked this chapter. R&R.


	14. Meeting

Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force.

Sorry if it's short, but it continues on from the last chapter. One mystery will be uncovered this chapter, only to lead into another. Enjoy.

* * *

_The next day_

Daniel awoke and stretched. He was honored that he'd get to meet the royal family, yet he wanted it to get over fast so he could perchance find his parents. After he showered and got into his clean Voltron uniform he joined his friends and teammates as they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast. When they arrived to the dining hall, they saw the royal family and bowed in respect, James didn't bow very much, it could've been confused for a nod of sorts before they took their seats. The king, queen and prince all noticed James's lack of respect and felt highly insulted, but they would bring that up later upon further observation, King Forsot was more focused on Daniel. The Duke and Duchess were also looking at Daniel oddly.

"So, how did you sleep?" The king asked casually.

"Well." Daniel replied casually.

"And the rest of the force?" The queen asked.

"Well, thank you." The others replied; James kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he were to start anything, he didn't want to start it at breakfast.

"What is your name again young cadet?" The prince asked after he finished his bacon.

"James." James replied, not looking up.

"How did you sleep?" the prince asked.

"Ok I guess." James said. This remark peaked the prince's interest.

"Well, what was unsatisfactory about it?" the prince asked.

"I would prefer not to say." James said before continuing to eat his breakfast. After breakfast they went to the foyer.

"Would you accompany us on a ride through the royal city and two or so other cities?" the king asked. Daniel looked to the members first, who all had a smile on their face, except James, but that didn't matter.

"We'd be glad to." Daniel said.

"Can I stay?" James asked annoyed.

"No, we go as a team." Daniel said sternly. James rolled his eyes as they made their way to the transportation system. Larmina sat on Daniels left while Duchess Leona sat on his right. Daniel couldn't understand why Duchess Leona was looking at him oddly, but he could swear that her eyes were misty, like she was ready to cry. The Duke sat in front of his wife, and turned around.

"So, Commander Daniel, where were you raised?" the Duke asked curiously.

"Earth. But I know I was adopted at three, and I don't remember much of my life before that." Daniel said.

"Oh, when did you find out you were adopted?" the Duke asked.

"When I was eight." Daniel said. The king continued to give the tour pointing out ceremonial buildings, and monuments.

"It's like we're in school all over again, only it's three times as boring." James grumbled in the back. The other cadets rolled their eyes.

"Are you guys still pissed about that trip to earth? Seriously, get over it." James growled.

"Shut it James. Are you trying to make us look bad?" Milani hissed.

"Not hard to do with the current Commander." James muttered.

"Your voltcom is on James." Daniel said over the voltcom. James ignored him and Daniel let the subject drop. Larmina held on loosely to Daniel's hand. After two hours of touring the royal city and two outlying cities they returned to the castle.

"Did you enjoy the bit of Corscon you saw?" The Duke asked Daniel and Larmina.

"Yes, it's great here." Daniel said smiling. The Duke smiled at Daniel and the Duchess began to sob quietly. When they got inside the castle the Duchess went to her brother and whispered something in his ear.

"Sister, I can't understand what you're saying…wait, are you sure?" King Forsot asked.

"Absolutely. I can feel it in my gut." The duchess sobbed.

"Is everything alright your majesty?" Daniel asked the whole force alert.

"You know we have to wait." King Forsot said to his distraught sister. Just then a royal attendant ran to the king, quickly whispered into his ear and then the duchess's ear, making her sob even more. Daniel was completely confused, watching as she walked over to her husband, whispered into his ear and then watching as the Duke's eyes flicked over to him.

"Commander Daniel, may we speak to you in private please?" King Forsot said. Daniel nodded and walked back with the king, queen, prince, duke and duchess. Once out of hearing range they stopped.

"So what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"We had a suspicion once we saw you. You're Corcian." The prince said.

"Yes, a recent discovery." Daniel said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Other than the invitation, did you want to come to Corscon?" The queen asked kindly.

"Yes. I mean, when I heard the name of the planet when we got the mission call the name of the planet felt so familiar." Daniel said.

"I can only imagine. Don't think this as intrusive, but we asked Pidge yesterday to send a recent blood sample so we could find your parents, though we had our suspicions as to who they were." The king said. Daniel's heart stopped and a lump formed in his throat. The duchess stepped forward, her husband following.

"I could recognize my son anywhere." Duchess Leona said, her sobbing finally quieting. Daniel had to physically keep his jaw from dropping.

"We did a paternal test and it's true the Duke and Duchess of Corscon are your parents Commander Daniel." The King said, smiling.

"May the others come back?" Daniel asked.

"Of course. My son, please go get the cadets and other four members of the force." King Forsot said. The prince nodded and went to get the others, quickly returning with them.

"I just have one question." Daniel began.

"Why did we adopt you out?" The Duke asked, smiling sadly.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Vince asked. Daniel looked back, seeing the completely confused looks on his teammate's faces.

"The Duke and Duchess are my parents." Daniel said, smiling. A small smile played on Larmina's lips as everyone elses jaws dropped. They quickly explained the whole situation and then everyone settled down.

"So Daniel is a member of the Corscon royal family. Nice." Lance chuckled. Daniel looked back to his parents.

* * *

And cliff hanger! Hope you all liked it. R&R. I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow. If not, then I will get it up by Wednesday. Again, I apologize for the shortness.


	15. Explanation

Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

Ok, so I know it's kind of late, but trust me, school has been absolute hell! Anyway, I just finished this, edited it, and am now posting it. I have no clue when I'll get the chapter up, since it is an important chapter, and it contains the lemon. So please bear with me. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.

Enjoy.

* * *

Everyone gathered around and took a seat. Duchess Leona sighed heavily.

"Daniel, understand that we didn't want to put you up for adoption. And it wasn't that we weren't prepared for a child." Leona said.

"So what was it?" Daniel asked.

"You were born three months early, with little chance of survival. The doctors were doing all they could to keep you healthy, but they knew that it would be a long time before you were ready to leave. And being royalty, we couldn't stay more than a month. It was hard to have to balance all our responsibilities and knowing that you weren't well. We made the decision, not because we didn't want you, or because of our royal duties, but we felt that maybe if you were free to go to a different planet, that maybe you could find the help you needed. You stayed here till you were two, and then you were adopted out, you were still sick but when you got to earth they immediately healed you. Since then we learned what it was and how to fix it, but no matter how bad we wanted to, we gave you up." Leona said. It was silent for a moment as Daniel and the rest of the force took it all in.

"Daniel, you must understand that the doctors here could hardly do anything. We felt as though we didn't have much choice, and it still tears me apart that we gave you up." Damien said sadness very clear in his voice. Daniel was very quiet.

"Understand that we never wanted to give you up." Leona said, a sob hiccuping in her throat.

"I understand that mother." Daniel said sincerely, smiling up at his parents. They looked up to him and instantly his mother ran across the room and hugged him tight, as if he might just disappear again.

"Can you ever forgive us?" She sobbed. Larmina really felt bad for the woman. She just now met her only son, and he was a young man now, commander of the Voltron Force, successful and a natural leader without even knowing of his heritage.

"Yes, I forgive you, I was never mad at you guys." Daniel said to his mother, trying to calm her hysteric crying. Damien walked over and rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"We know you're eighteen now, and a functioning adult now, but you forgiving us not only is it the greatest gift a parent can get, but it gives you back your title as Duke of Corscon." Damien said.

"But, you're the Duke." Daniel said, confused.

"Yes, but so are you." Damien said, smiling to his confused son.

"Excellent, we can announce his return at noon." King Forsot said happily. Prince Darok walked over.

"You know that makes me your cousin right?" Darok chuckled.

"I figured." Daniel laughed. They walked around and Vince made yet another observation.

"So, I've noticed that the machines around here move fast, and that the transport we were on was set at a low, below normal even, and we were still going fast." Vince said, trying not to confuse himself.

"Ah, well, Corcians are some of the fastest people, so we tend to have a need for speed." King Forsot chuckled. Everyone, but the cadets, looked at Daniel.

"That explains everything." They all chuckled.

"Well, we have Arielian speed, Druel endurance, Arusian agility all wrapped with Human advantages." Prince Darok chuckled.

"Ok, this is getting fucking ridiculous. He's already the commander and now…" James began but Milani slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet and pretend to be happy for once." Milani hissed. James glared at Milani and pushed her.

"If I could I would sue you for assaulting me you bitch." James growled. Before Daniel could even take a step, Larmina jumped into action, activating her voltcom into a whip and wrapping him in it.

"How dare you…" James began.

"I'm the Duchess of Arus, go ahead, pull the superiority card all you want, I have higher power over you." Larmina snarled. James didn't respond he just glared at everyone.

"King Forsot, do you have a cell we could put him in until we leave?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." The king said smiling and Druel like smile, but only briefly before it turned kind.

"Big deal, I could get out." James taunted. Daniel walked over, found his arm with the voltcom on it and yanked it off, making it revert to its smaller form, which looked like a watch.

"And now you can't." Daniel said.

"You can't do that!" James shouted.

"Yes I can actually, I'm your commander. Lance, let Pidge know to get a certain machine ready." Daniel said. Lance smiled and walked away.

"Ok Dan man." Lance chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"Everyone has had it with your arrogant attitude. You keep trying to take control of a situation you know nothing about; you're failing all your courses, and you seem to walk around like you run the place. If you were ever to take over, it wouldn't be a democracy, it's be a dictatorship. And that's no way to run Voltron." Daniel said.

"You're the freak that got infected with Haggarium and you're part Druel, if anything you should be kicked off. I would bring Voltron into a new age!" James shouted.

"You would use it for your own personal gain. I gave you a chance to fly Black and you failed, you had no clue what to do, when the first time I flew a lion, which was Yellow, granted I didn't know the weapons, but I at least knew how to operate the machine." Daniel said sternly.

"You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?" James shouted.

"Guess what James, I can and I am. Once we get back to Arus your things will be packed and your memory will be erased and you'll be sent back to earth before you awaken. And I don't care how much money your parents throw our way, you're not allowed back." Daniel said sternly. Darok stepped up next to his cousin.

"Guards, take this foul mouthed hooligan to the cells." Darok said. The guards drug him away as he began to yell.

"I apologize for that cadet; he's been a problem since day one." Daniel said to his cousin. Darok smiled at him.

"No need to apologize. Now, in an hour you'll be introduced to the planet Corscon as the young Duke, son of Damien and Leona." Darok chuckled.

"Compared to battle, that's easy." Daniel chuckled.

_2 hours later_

Daniel was both sad and glad to be heading back to Arus with his friends, girlfriend and the cadets. James was currently unconscious and with Larmina, still tied up and they were only twenty minutes from Arus. Daniel hadn't expected this, he only knew a few people that hadn't been welcomed into the Voltron Force, more namely former and deceased Sky Marshall Wade. But he never thought that after a few months he'd make the hard decision of getting rid of a cadet because of his egotistical, dictatorial ambition. Upon landing on Arus they quickly took James back to the memory room, as it was justly called. They only used it once, and that was on an enemy spy one year ago. Just as the neared the door James woke up, his eyes filled with confusion, then anger, then absolute hate. Luckily, Larmina had gagged him so he couldn't try to bite them or even yell at them. He started to thrash around wildly. Pidge had the machine ready to go, but now the difficult part was getting James to sit in the chair. It took all five members plus the four cadets to place him in the chair so the restraints could activate. Once he was restrained the helmet lowered and Pidge began to press button, making lights flash.

"I'm erasing up to the day before he got notified, that way he'll never know." Pidge said. James growled under the helmet and through the gag. Pidge pulled the lever and the other cadets looked away. As much grief and trouble James had caused them, they didn't want to see what he would have to go through, they imagined it was painful, and by the sound of his muffled screams of pain, they were right. Once the machine stopped they saw James was once again unconscious. The restraints popped off and Larmina removed the gag. With the voltcom off, the royal attendant quickly whisked James away to change him into his normal clothing and soon enough Daniel was hauling him onto Black lion, Larmina going into the ship as well.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. When he wakes up he won't remember any of this and he won't even know he was accepted and then kicked out." Daniel said before taking off.

"I really hope his parents understand." Larmina sighed.

"So do I, but then again, kids learn from their parents." Daniel said.

"Joy." Larmina said sarcastically. When they finally reached Earth and found James's home, carrying him carefully up, Daniel knocked on the door. A butler answered.

"Yes?" he said snobbishly.

"Yes, I'm Commander Daniel of the Voltron Force and we'd like to talk to Mister Matthew." Daniel said. The butler looked around Daniel to see James unconscious.

"What happened?" The butler asked in a cold tone.

"I'd prefer to discuss that with Mister Matthew." Daniel repeated.

"Very well, the madam and master will be here soon, come in." The butler sighed as he led them to the massive living room. Daniel and Larmina sat on the love seat, James was propped in the chair, still unconscious, and then the butler left.

"What died and crawled up his ass?" Larmina whispered quietly.

"Good question. Let's not ask." Daniel whispered back, snickering.

"Introducing Master Matthew and his wife, Mistress Matthew." The butler said as they walked in, making Daniel and Larmina stand in respect, even though Larmina could see how snobby they were.

"Oh, do sit." Misses Matthew said snobbishly. Both Larmina and Daniel sat, and then the parents noticed their son's condition.

"What is wrong with our boy? Why is he not in his cadet uniform? He is a member of you establishment." Mister Matthew said.

"Your son is unconscious; he'll be fine in about an hour. Now, please, let me explain everything before you jump to conclusions." Daniel said. The parents looked at him, their eyes sharp and steely, yet arrogant and cocky.

"Your son has been, in essence, exiled from the Voltron Force." Daniel said.

"What is the meaning of this? Our son is the perfect soldier and you just turn him away! He was born to take your position and lead them into the next generation, where only the privileged and beautiful people can be on such a prestigious Force." The mother shouted angrily.

"The Voltron Force is not for appearances sake, or representing a major company, it's the protector of the universe, not some gimmick." Larmina said calmly, though she wanted to scream, she had to keep her poise. _Damn royal heritage, now Daniel understands._ Larmina thought angrily.

"Then why are there action figures, posters, cards, stuffed toys, and other merchandise?" Mister Matthew asked arrogantly.

"We never asked for any of that, and do you honestly think it goes into our pockets? It goes into repairs, care, upgrades, and charity to other, less fortunate planets." Daniel said.

"Whatever the case may be, we demand that our son be taken back to Arus immediately!" both parents shouted and snapped their fingers.

"Excuse me, but on all planets, I hold a hierarchy, being the Duchess of Arus. And Commander Daniel is a knight of Arus and recently discovered that he's the son of the Duke of Corscon, hence making him a Duke as well." Larmina pointed out.

"Not the point!" both parents yelled.

"Actually, yes it is. We could have you arrested for buying your son into the Voltron Force." Daniel said. Larmina looked at him confused as the parents looked in shock and anger.

"How did you find that out?" Misses Matthew hissed.

"Pidge, ex Green lion and head of castle defense and technology, did a little digging and found that you paid off all his teachers to pass him and paid off the test graders. He real grades showed that he could hardly pass the seventh grade, so why would I want someone incompetent on the Voltron Force. It's not just looks and prestige, we stick our necks out for the whole galaxy and I can't afford to have someone who lacks battle knowledge and strategy, not to mention team work, on a team based on dynamics and communication, when all he was interested in talking about was his wealth, his ego, my girlfriend, and taking over to create a dictatorship." Daniel said calmly. Mister Matthew took out his checkbook, scribbled a number down.

"Fine, six million to take back our son." He said.

"No." Daniel said sternly, going into his commanding role that Larmina loved.

"Fine, ten million." Mister Matthew said. Larmina was completely stunned at the audacity of this man.

"No." Daniel said again, making Larmina smile, hoping that Mister Matthew would get it this time.

"Two billion." Mister Matthew said. Larmina tried very hard not to roll her eyes or punch this guy. _What a prick, _Larmina thought.

"What makes you think you can buy me off? I studied under Lance and Keith while I was ill. I learned battle tactics on my own. I went through daily injections all because I knew that if I tried hard enough I would lead Voltron, and because I had the belief and trust in my teammates. James doesn't have that, the other three cadets don't even like to be associated with him. He's rude and disrespectful to everyone he meets. No one trusts him or even wants to listen to him, because he goes about things as Lotor did, take everything, even if it means losing your comrades. I may have been infected with Haggarium, and I may be a quarter Druel because of the Corcian lineage and history, but your son acted more like the psycho tyrant Lotor than I ever did, and he never touched or was highly exposed to Haggarium." Daniel growled before turning on his heel and walking away. Larmina followed, smiling and trying to retain her laughter at the expression on the Matthew's faces.

"He'll tell us everything he knows!" Mister Matthew yelled. Daniel and Larmina chuckled before exiting. Just as they left James awoke, only hearing the roar of the jets before all faded to quiet.

"Mom? Dad? Why am I down here and not in my room?" James asked.

"You were brought back by that lowly Commander Daniel and the snot Duchess Larmina." Misses Matthew hissed. James quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I never got accepted, Tony, Serenity and Milani got accepted, but I didn't. I guess they didn't take the bribe." James said nonchalantly. His parents looked at him oddly.

"Son, quit kidding around. Tell us what happened while on Arus." His mother pleaded.

"Mom, I never went to Arus. I never got accepted. Oh well, guess I'll just take over the company when the time comes. Who wants to be a part of those lame-brain heroes?" James said arrogantly as he walked off to his room. The moment he was gone Misses Matthew looked at her husband, who seemed to have a knowing look.

"They erased his memory, and since he was under their guardianship, we can't do anything about it." Mister Matthew said.

"It's probably for the best." Misses Matthew sighed.

Daniel and Larmina let out a sigh of relief when they didn't get a call from anyone on their tail.

"I still can't believe they paid off his instructors. What a slimy bunch of people." Larmina said disgust clearly in her voice.

"I know." Daniel chuckled.

"And we're royalty and we never acted like that." Larmina snickered.

"Well, I didn't find out till recently." Daniel pointed out.

"I know, but still, I never acted like that unless I was having a bad day." Larmina giggled.

"True." Daniel chuckled. They continued talking till they arrived back on Arus.

"Hey, they're back." Vince chuckled. After landing in Black's hanger they met up with the others.

"So, how did his parents take it?" Allura asked.

"They tried paying us to take him back and all this other nonsense about making it so only the privileged and beautiful can be a part of the Force and stuff like that." Larmina scoffed.

"They sound like a bunch of rude people." Allura said as her sleeping son began to open his eyes. Arlone flailed his arms towards Larmina.

"Larmina, you cousin wants you to hold him." Allura sang. Larmina rolled her eyes but took the wiggling baby boy.

"Demanding child aren't you?" Larmina asked as she rubbed noses with her cousin, who giggled in return. Daniel would never say this aloud, even though everyone was thinking it, but Larmina was good with kids, considering that years ago no one would believe it. Arlone then looked to his father, smiled and began to wiggle again.

"Keith…" Larmina chuckled. Keith smiled and took his son, who was finally content enough to hold still for a little while. After they explained the whole story to the other members, and Daniel's family, who happened to call shortly after they arrived home, Daniel and Larmina went off to the rec room.

"I want one someday." Larmina sighed to herself.

"One what?" Daniel asked.

"I was about to ask that." Vince chuckled behind them. Larmina rolled her eyes as Daniel laughed at his friend.

"Dude, stop reading my mind to find me." Daniel laughed.

"Sorry, it's easier, and sorry for cutting in." Vince laughed as he walked with his friends.

"No worries." Larmina said.

"So what do you want again?" Both Daniel and Vince asked.

"A baby. Not any time soon, but eventually." Larmina said casually. Daniel couldn't stop his mind from wandering, and Vince saw every thought but luckily kept his mouth shut as Larmina walked off.

"I saw that." Vince chuckled.

"I know." Daniel laughed lightly.

"Something tells me she brought that up on purpose." Vince said.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me." Daniel laughed as they ran to catch up to Larmina.

* * *

And now the mystery of James has been discovered. Hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter is both important, and contains the lemon. I'll get it posted when I can. R&R.


	16. Progression

Progression

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

I started it with something major, added a little battle in the middle, and ended with a lemon. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Daniel, Larmina and the rest of the force was called down to the meeting room by Allura and Keith. The three cadets wondered why they weren't invited but left it alone.

"So, what's this about aunt Allura?" Larmina asked.

"Keith and I feel that the cadets are ready. Lance and Hunk, how do you feel about this?" Allura asked.

"Tony's shown progress and growth in understanding the ins and outs of Yellow." Hunk said.

"And Milani has shown that she can think of her feet and follow orders at the same time. Plus, we've plugged them both in to see what the tail weapon would be and surprisingly, like the other three, it stayed the same. I think it's set that way." Lance said.

"Yes Lance, Pidge and I set it up like that so the lions wouldn't need constant, or more constant, adjusting. But since they've learned how to use it, it should feel natural to them." Vince said.

"And I believe Serenity will make me a great assistant. She really paid close attention to the details of the machine." Pidge said proudly.

"Plus, the cadets that will move on to lions have really bonded with them. Milani is a natural in Red." Lance said, though they could all see there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Yeah, and Tony can maneuver Yellow as good as me." Hunk laughed same sadness.

"Then it's settled the cadet's move up in ranks today at sunset." Keith said he could see that Lance and Hunk wanted one last ride with their lions.

"Agreed." Daniel said, smiling at his mentor and friend.

"Don't worry Lance, Allura and I have a special job for you that we know you'll love. And I trust Hunk will team up with Pidge." Keith chuckled, seeing both of them brighten up a little before they left.

"Excellent, now I want to talk to Larmina and Daniel, so everyone else but Keith please leave." Allura said. The others shrugged and left, leaving the four.

"So what's the occasion?" Larmina asked.

"You both being royalty know what your relationship could mean for our planets correct?" Allura asked. Both teens tried to conceal their blush as they shrugged.

"It means that if this relationship should continue to progress that our planets to ally even further, bringing a better sense of unity to the galaxy." Allura said happily. They waited a moment before she continued.

"All I'm saying is that to please be cautious and smart." Allura said before she and Keith left, leaving the two blushing teens sitting there for a few extra minutes before they too left. They walked outside the castle and saw Red and Yellow running about.

"Are we running a drill today?" Tony asked as he came up behind Daniel and Larmina.

"No, they're just playing around." Larmina said, not wanting to give away the surprise. Daniel and Larmina started walking off again, holding hands. Since they had been in their relationship, Larmina and Daniel had gotten pretty intimate, and they were glad they could hide it well, but now their minds were both on the topic of sex, something that not only was annoying for Daniel, but poor Vince because of the link they had. Larmina really wanted to, despite warnings from a few resources that it would hurt at first. They hadn't been dating as long as an average couple, but they had been in love for practically three years, but Larmina wanted to make sure she was ready, hoping that if she were ready he'd been ready. Larmina and Daniel saw as Red and Yellow came back, knowing that was the signal and that it was time. They walked back to the entrance of the castle and then called the cadets over as the others stood on the stairs.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked. Lance and Hunk removed the key from their voltcom and smiled for a moment.

"Milani, please come here." Lance said. Milani nodded, still confused until Lance gently grabbed her right arm, making sure he could see the inlet where the key would go. Lance could see the light click in Milani's eyes as she suddenly realized what was going on. Lance placed the key into the inlet and then they each grabbed the others voltcom. They watched as Milani's gray cadet uniform ignited with red, and Larmina could see the little stream of tears leave her eyes in pure joy.

"You're now the Red Lion pilot. I trust you'll do great Milani." Lance said. Tony stood there shocked and anxious. That left either him or Serenity for Yellow. Hunk walked up.

"Tony, come here little man!" Hunk said in his usual carefree tone. Tony walked up, seeing Milani still standing there waiting, Lance standing next to her proudly. Hunk placed the key in the inlet and they clasped their hands around their voltcoms, watching as Tony's uniform exploded from gray to yellow.

"Congrats little dude, you're the Yellow Lion pilot. Take good care of him." Hunk chuckled. Serenity stood there, confused and happy.

"Come forward Serenity." Pidge said. She walked up and he pressed a few buttons and her cadet uniform evolved into a light blue jacket and pants. She smiled.

"You're obviously now my assistant." Pidge chuckled.

"And remember; don't be afraid to ask for help from the previous pilot." Daniel chuckled.

"Yes sir!" the two new pilots said. Just then the alarms went off and they all rushed to command center.

"It's a distress coming from planet Arnok. They're being attacked by the Galtrion Empire." Pidge said.

"Think you can handle it?" Daniel asked the two brand new pilots. The glimmer in Milani's eyes and the smile on Tony's face was all the answer Daniel needed.

"Very well then, to the lions!" Daniel ordered as they scattered and got to the shafts that led to the lion's cockpit. They flew off to the coordinates that Pidge sent to their lions and got there at top speed.

"Ok, Tony and Vince, go left, Milani, Larmina, stay with me and we'll go right." Daniel said, they split up and began taking out the enemy ships one by one. In an hour's time they had finished off the small fleet, grateful that there weren't any of the morphigions, but oddly, that made them uneasy.

"Thank you Voltron Force." The King said.

"No problem. Need help?" Daniel asked.

"No, this was a decoy town." The king said before noting the two new members.

"Two new pilots. Are Hunk and Lance ok?" the king asked concerned.

"They're fine. They just felt the time was right for some new talent." Daniel chuckled as the king visibly relaxed.

"Ok, that's good to know. Give my thanks to the king, queen, and the others." The king said.

"Will do." Daniel said as they boarded the lions and headed back to Arus.

"I already know it's going to be much crazier than that." Milani said.

"Very much so, but we have confidence in you two. So, how did you handle it?" Daniel asked.

"I think I did well." Milani said confidently.

"Same." Tony said happily. As they saw the dark blue sky shrouding the planet everyone headed for their rooms. Daniel and Larmina were the slowest. Larmina finally felt like she was ready for sex, _if I can battle and not bat an eye lash, then sex should be no problem, as long as I don't over think things_. Larmina told herself, though the growing butterflies in her stomach weren't helping her already jumpy nerves. Once no one was in the hall, Daniel turned, gently pinned her to the wall and kissed her lightly before bringing his mouth down to her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. _Ok, so he's ready. _Larmina thought sarcastically.

"When everyone's asleep in an hour or so come to my room." Daniel said seductively, something Larmina may have only heard twice in their relationship. Larmina nodded, smiling and kissing his cheek before they parted. Larmina went to her room and quickly changed into something more nighttime appropriate yet something more…sexy. She didn't have a lot of those, only the two she managed to convince her aunt to get her six or so months ago. After changing she put her robe on over it and tried to keep herself calm for the next forty five minutes. This was a big step for both of them. In her time to think she remembered the times that they had explored each others bodies, always over their clothes or with their clothes on, just fondling or groping. She was nervous of what he would think when he saw her naked body. Larmina was not what one would call self-conscious or low on self-esteem, but it mattered to her what Daniel thought of her body. She knew he loved her, but the nervousness that swirled in her gut was not helping her think rationally.

Larmina was unaware of how caught up in her thoughts she had gotten and forty five minutes was near its end. She sighed, stood, clutching her robe to her body, and left her room, going down the hall to his room, the next room over, and knocked quietly. The door slid open, a light hiss emitting from the door gears. There stood Daniel, topless, his muscles ripping in the light of the moon that shone through his window. Larmina walked into his room, her heart beating wildly. The door closed as they walked over to his bed and she felt herself shiver in excitement and nervousness. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them both down on the bed, making her gasp out in surprise.

Daniel's lips pressed against her neck, kissing up and down the curve of it, making her tilt her head back to give him more access. His hands glided up her body and he could feel her shiver, so he stopped just below her breasts. In the time that he had known Larmina, before they started dating, he'd never imagine her to be nervous over anything, but he didn't take this into account. Larmina let out a long, steady breath and then stood, confusing Daniel.

"What are you…"Daniel started before she pressed her finger to his mouth; he kissed it, making her smile. Larmina brought her hand back and held the opening of her robe for just a moment before removing it, letting the silk slide off her shoulders to reveal the lingerie, which was just a simple lace bra and panties, black in color. She watched as Daniel's eyes scanned over her and darken with lust before returning to him, almost being tackled onto her back on his bed.

"You didn't need to dress up love, but I'm not complaining." Daniel practically purred. Larmina smiled and kissed him, moaning just a little as Daniel's hands glided over her smooth, porcelain skin. Larmina rolled them over so she was straddling him, her heated core right on his hard, throbbing member.

"Eager aren't we?" Larmina purred. In one swift motion Daniel shot his hand up her back and unclasped Larmina's bra, making her squeal in surprise at the sudden draft. Though, soon Larmina was moaning as quietly as she could, and she was grateful that the castle walls were thick, as Daniel's hands kneaded and played with her breasts as he kissed her neck, making his way down to the valley of her breasts, licking there and making her arch her back. Daniel then moved over and began to kiss one of her rosy, erect nipples. Larmina's fingers gripped in his hair as she held him there, as her back arched making her chest push out more, begging him for more. Daniel smiled and obliged, taking the nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue around it as one of his hands played with pinched the other. Larmina moaned and ground against him. Slightly awed from what Larmina did, Daniel bit down on her nipple, making Larmina groan. Daniel switched to her other nipple, treating it the same as its twin before he gently laid Larmina on her back and continued kissing and licking down her toned body.

With every searing kiss Daniel left on her body, both Larmina and Daniel could feel the sexual high intensify and soon enough Daniel reached the elastic of her lace panties. His eyes flicked up Larmina who nodded eagerly. Daniel could see she was just aching to get to the real fun, how she arched to his very touch and moaned to his kisses, but he felt that he needed to warm her up just a little more. He smiled, pulled off her panties and buried his face into her core, his tongue flicking out and licking her tender nub before actually penetrating her vagina. Larmina's hips bucked, making Daniel lay his arm across her stomach and hold her in place, much easier said than done. Just as Larmina was about to reach her peak Daniel stopped, making Larmina growl in protest. She flipped them over so she was again on top and straddled Daniel. Her skin glowed in the light of the moon; every curve was accentuated in the brilliant light that shone in. Larmina began to kiss down Daniel's body, licking around his six pack and making him shudder at her torture before she reached his standing cock that made his pants tent out and smiled before yanking down his pants and licking the length of the member. A guttural groan escaped from Daniel's throat as she licked and played before finally taking it in her warm mouth and bobbing her head up and down. Daniel placed his hand on the back of her head, steadying them both. Larmina could taste the pre-cum, a bitter taste, but luckily she could keep her composure and waited till just the right moment to stop.

"Ok, I deserved that." Daniel groaned out pained before Larmina leaned up and kissed him passionately. Daniel rolled them back over, feeling it was time and getting the not-so-subtle hint from Larmina as she continued to stroke his painfully throbbing cock, thumbing the head while she stroked the hard muscle.

"I don't have any condoms Larmina." Daniel murmured.

"I don't care. Just make love to me Daniel." Larmina replied breathlessly, begging him.

"You know the risk right?" Daniel said as he gazed upon her wild beauty. Her fiery hair splayed out on the pillow, and thankfully she didn't wear her tiara to bed or that could've been uncomfortable, her pale skin shining in the moonlight compared to his light caramel colored skin, her flushed cheeks and lips and her baby blue eyes the glowed like crystals, everything about her glowed from the foreplay, he almost couldn't wait to see how her carnal beauty was during the sex.

"If I do get pregnant, I know you aren't the type of guy to leave, and I would want the baby." Larmina said lovingly. Daniel nodded, parted her legs with his knees and eased himself into her wet core, seeing her eyes widen then close. Daniel could tell it was hurting her, but he also knew she wasn't the type of woman to back down from anything, not even pain. He came across her barrier, stopped and looked down at Larmina as her eyes opened a little. He leaned down and kissed her before pushing through it, feeling it break and her virgin blood spill just slightly, and hearing her cry in pain. Daniel and Larmina held as still as they could; it was sheer bliss for Daniel but he was waiting until Larmina got used to it. After a moment the pain dulled and Larmina felt oddly numb before deciding to undulate her hips, giving Daniel his cue to go.

Daniel began to thrust slowly and gently, still allowing Larmina to get used to it. At first she didn't know what to think; she was still numb and wasn't moving in rhythm with Daniel. Then the numbness changed into pleasure and it was growing with every thrust. Larmina was gripping Daniel's shoulders and finally caught the rhythm. Larmina had a brief thought in her clouded mind of how to get Daniel faster and inwardly smiled.

"So much for speed." Larmina managed to moan out. Daniel scowled for just a second and then did what she silently asked and sped up.

"Oh god…Daniel!" Larmina moaned as her nails dug into his back and raked down it. For some unknown reason Daniel took that as cue to go harder, which he did, practically making Larmina scream in pleasure. Daniel leaned down and managed to catch her lips, though she was still moaning, it was muffled by his mouth and grunts of pleasure. Larmina wrapped her legs around Daniel's waist, increasing the pleasure with a more interesting angle as he continued to pound into her. Larmina's nails continued to claw at his back, her toes began to curl as she felt them both reaching their climax. Suddenly Daniel flipped them over, yet keeping his speed and strength with it. Larmina arched her back, feeling that he got deeper the more he thrusted. Her nails raked into his chest as her body rocked with the tempo of Daniel's thrusts. Sweat was starting to cover them. Larmina had little chance to admire Daniel's body as he thrusted into her, but now as she straddled him while he thrusted into her she finally got the chance. She had seen and tasted the six pack he sported, but now seeing how the muscles flexed with each thrust and feeling the strength of them only made her hotter and wetter. She moaned as his hands traveled up her body to her breasts and tweaked the nipples with his thumbs, causing a jolt to run through her from head to toe, making her muscles clench down on him, increasing the euphoria.

Daniel sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and then relaxing, thrusting in time with his movements. Larmina moaned as she thrusted back at him. Larmina had no idea that Daniel could get this kinky, but she liked it. His hands traveled down to her ass and gripped it tightly, making it easier to thrust into her. Larmina simply let herself be plowed into; she loved every second of it and now she really wanted to test Daniel, seeing as how they would both be reaching their climaxes soon.

"Harder." Larmina moaned before being flipped back over on her back. Daniel pulled almost all the way out, only the very tip still remaining before pounding back into her, making her moan louder with each hard thrust. Daniel couldn't help but stare in awe at the woman beneath him, how her usually baby blue eyes, now half lidded, had darkened with lust and pleasure. How the light of the moon reflected off her beautiful pale skin and the dewing sweat that came from their passionate love making made her shine and glimmer. Her flushed cheeks and parted full lips as moans of ecstasy escaped them.

"Oh…my…god…Daniel!" Larmina screamed before her senses were lost to her climax, her mind clouding over with unimaginable pleasure; Daniel watched as her eyes flooded with pleasure, how they clouded and darkened even more. Her muscles clamped down on Daniel, milking him until his climax hit, his hot seed shooting into her. Daniel collapsed, managing to support his weight with his elbows so he didn't crush Larmina with his weight. They were both panting before Daniel pulled himself out and off of Larmina, laying down next to her and pulling her in close.

"I love you." Daniel panted, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Larmina replied. If anything, she did not want to move right now. Daniel got up, put his pants back on, much to Larmina's displeasure and quickly folded her clothes so the evidence wouldn't be too incriminating before going to his closet and finding her a shirt to wear, which he knew she wouldn't give back. Daniel walked back over with a shirt.

"Please tell me that you're not putting on a shirt?" Larmina said in a pleading tone.

"No, this is for you." Daniel chuckled, though his eyes kept tracing down her beautiful naked body.

"Have I told you you're beautiful today?" Daniel asked kissing her forehead. Larmina smiled.

"This morning, but other than that, no." Larmina snickered as she pulled the shirt on over her head. It smelled like his minty fresh body wash, and it was big on her, like she expected.

"I know I'm never getting it back." Daniel chuckled before getting into bed next to her.

"I hope aunt Allura doesn't get mad." Larmina said.

"I'd be more worried about Coran and Nanny." Daniel chuckled.

"Point. But we're eighteen." Larmina said as she rolled over and cuddled into Daniel's chest. He chuckled again.

"What?" Larmina asked.

"I just think it's kind of funny how one minute you're nervous, and don't say you weren't cause I certainly was, and then the next minute your riding me and clawing me as if death were on your ass, and now you're feeling so…" Daniel tried thinking of the word.

"Cuddly?" Larmina suggested, though she was never one to use that phrase.

"Yeah. By the way, you've always been beautiful, and your body is amazing, both clothed and not." Daniel said, pulling her in closer.

"And you've always been handsome with an amazing body, clothed or not." Larmina snickered before kissing him on the lips, slowly and sweetly before falling into a deep asleep.

* * *

I wanted to end it somewhat humorously, yet sweet. Hope you all liked the beginning and the lemon. R&R.


	17. Sickness

Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

Hello, I'm sorry for it taking longer than usual, I've been swamped with homework, and I'm still not done. I have another chapter typed, but I need to edit it, so it could be a few hours before I get that one posted. Bear with me, homework sucks. Such is life. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_2 months later_

As they patrolled over Earth a sick feeling engulfed Larmina. Ever since her and Daniel's first night she had moved into his room, with her aunt's permission of course, and they had had a few more of those passion filled, yet protected, nights. But this new sick feeling that had come out of nowhere startled her.

"Guys, can we land?" Larmina asked before the sick feeling fully took over and she rushed to the bathroom, leaving the pilot on auto-pilot. Larmina threw up the contents of her stomach for a good thirty minutes, and in that time they had landed, as had her lion since it was in auto-pilot. Daniel went inside the lion to find Larmina.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked Larmina as her face was still near the toilet seat.

"I don't know." Larmina said miserably.

"Guys, we should head back to Arus, Larmina isn't feeling well." Daniel said into his voltcom.

"Ok, the lions are almost done fueling up. Twenty more minutes tops." Vince replied.

"Good." Daniel said before turning his attention back to Larmina.

"I need some air." Larmina said once she felt like she was able to stand. Daniel nodded and they walked out of blue lion to see the worried faces of Vince, Milani and Tony.

"It's Voltron!" an annoyingly familiar voice cried out, the lisp unmistakable. Tony and Milani looked over to see a red haired, buck toothed, freckled, robe wearing with Druel ears on weirdo. To Larmina, Vince and Daniel, he was psycho.

"Commander…wait, Daniel?" the guy asked.

"Yes Dudley?" Daniel asked, turning around fully to look at the annoying fanatic.

"You're leading the Voltron Force?" Dudley asked, shocked.

"Why does that surprise you?" Daniel chuckled.

"Because the last time we met you and Vince could hardly handle me, and you had to rely on Larmina to come save you." Dudley said smugly.

"I was inexperienced then in strategy. I've learned a few things since." Daniel said casually.

"Is it true that Allura married Keith and they have a baby?" Dudley asked, almost in a begging tone for the answer he wanted. Larmina cocked an eyebrow at him. Vince looked to Daniel.

_That's right, we never told Larmina about Dudley's fan fiction._ Vince said.

_Dude, don't bring back those memories. _Daniel mentally groaned.

"Yes it's true. They have a son." Daniel said seeing sadness come to Dudley's eyes. Larmina was aware of the male fans that her aunt had, and it still grossed her out. It also freaked her out that she was beginning to collect a group of perverted fans. Luckily, she and Daniel were together and no one was stupid enough to try any of their stunts when he was around. The had been proven those years ago on Dradin when the window washer tried flirting with her in front of Daniel. That was when they were all kind of new to the force still and way before Daniel and Larmina were dating, but it showed the attraction. Dudley looked over at Larmina, his eyes scanning over her, making her skin crawl.

"And how is the lovely Larmina, pilot of the blue lion, doing?" He asked in what was trying to be suave.

"I'm not feeling so well, and it seems to be getting worse." Larmina said coldly.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Dudley suggested.

"Yes. Leave." Larmina said bluntly.

"Why would I want to do that?" Dudley said getting a little too close to her. Daniel stepped in front of her.

"Watch your step Dudley." Daniel said coldly.

"I'm just trying to get to know…" Dudley began.

"My girlfriend better…" Daniel said in a low tone. Everyone could see Dudley visibly shrink back.

"I just remembered I need to go somewhere with my parents." Dudley said before turning and practically running. Larmina walked out from behind Daniel and he wrapped his arm around her waist loosely. Larmina took his hand and walked a little distance before sitting down.

"You should go to the doctor when we get back to Arus." Daniel said.

"I'm fine Daniel." Larmina said sternly.

"Vomiting out of nowhere is usually not a sign of good health." Daniel said.

"I could've eaten something last night that just didn't agree with me." Larmina said. Daniel looked at her, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, I'll cut you some slack. If you're not feeling better by next week, please go to the doctor to see what's wrong." Daniel pleaded.

"Deal." Larmina chuckled. When the lions were ready to go they took off, cutting their patrol short, knowing they would continue it tomorrow, and headed back. Ten minutes from Arus Larmina felt sick again and upon landing she practically ran to her and Daniel's room and again threw up.

"Larmina's sick?" Allura asked as she held her sleeping son.

"Yes. No idea why." Daniel said concerned. Allura walked to the room urgently and walked in the room just as Larmina flushed the toilet.

"Larmina, you need to go to the doctor." Allura insisted, accidentally waking her son. Arlone cried a little before his mother soothed him.

"I'm fine aunt Allura. Just ate something that didn't sit well with me." Larmina said calmly. Allura looked at her niece suspiciously. Allura didn't think that Larmina ate anything bad, but she didn't know what exactly could be causing her niece's sickness. As she left the room she felt an odd feeling come over her, worry for her niece. Should Larmina still be fighting or should she take a break and let Serenity, who was not only trained for the technology aspect to be Pidge's assistant, but also trained to be a stand-in for any of the members for any reason. Arlone gripped his mother's hair, pulling her from her thoughts.

"My son, calm yourself, you will be fed soon." Allura cooed to her baby, though her gut still told her something more serious was causing Larmina's sickness, for now it would have to wait.

* * *

Cliffy I know. Like I said, I hope to get the next chapter up in a few hours. Until then R&R.


	18. Injury

Injury

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force.

So, as I said, I had some editing to do on this chapter. I would like to thank SallyOn for the private message with some great advice, thank you, I mean it sincerely. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I have no clue when I'll get the next chapter up.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Larmina had been feeling a bit better, so she didn't have to go to the doctor. As her and Daniel walked around the castle an alarm went off. They raced to the command center and saw Pidge and Serenity scanning everywhere.

"The Galtrions are back. They're going to attack Arus." Serenity said.

"They'll be here soon." Pidge added.

"To the lions, be on your toes." Daniel said before they scattered. Just as they exited their lion's dens lasers were fired upon them.

"They mean business this time!" Vince said, dodging a set of lasers. They all managed to meet up and fight together, managing to fend off the small ships.

"I think the head ship is here." Tony said.

"Keep cool you guys." Daniel said. They dodged and weaved through the barrage of lasers as Daniel looked for weaknesses in the ship.

"Go for the engines, if we can down it we can beat it." Daniel said.

"But then they'll be stuck here and I don't want to deal with Impics." Larmina growled, running for the engines.

"They must have an escape pod." Daniel said, running up along her. A hatched opened and seven or so morphigions came charging out.

"Now, we have a problem." Vince said frantically.

"What the hell are those things?" Milani asked.

"Morphigions, they adapt to one type of attack and learn from the ones that die. Stay ready." Daniel explained quickly. The ship continued to fire upon the Voltron force but then they accidentally fired upon a morphigion which vaporized it. Daniel noticed, though he was being attacked, that the other morphigions weren't watching, they were set on the Voltron force, which meant they didn't learn how to adapt to the blast that had killed one of their own.

"Guys, I have an idea." Daniel said.

"Good, make it…" Larmina began but was cut off, a loud, metallic crash coming over the com.

"Larmina! Come in! Larmina!" Daniel shouted over the com. Managing to turn the head he saw blue lion down. Daniel told Vince his plan telepathically before breaking free of the three or so morphigions that were attacking his lion and rushed over to the blue lion. He could see inside the eyes of the lion that Larmina was still alive, but the angle her left forearm was at very much indicated that it was badly broken.

"Pidge, send a team of paramedics. Larmina's unconscious and by the looks of it, has a broken arm." Daniel said. He turned his lion around and stood over the blue lion, warding off any soldiers or ships that came his way as his teammates got rid of the morphigions. Something told Daniel that king Argus would eventually try the whole robeast thing soon, seeing as how his morphing creatures weren't doing all that well. They could adapt to the low power attacks, but with the upgrade that Vince, Pidge, Hunk and Serenity kept doing on the lions to up the power and speed of the lions, every battle with the morphigions the weaknesses of the bio warriors became more and more clear. High level attacks they could not adapt to, giving the Voltron force a serious advantage. The technology aspect was another story. They had higher level technology, but they seemed to rely on the morphigions to finish the job, powering down the technology and leaving themselves wide open. Clearly, they were a bit too confident in their biological creations.

The paramedics arrived and carefully pulled Larmina from the lion and Serenity got the lion back to its den.

"They're taking Larmina to the medical wing of the castle, and blue is safe." Serenity reported.

"Thanks for the update." Daniel said before returning to the main battle.

Larmina woke up in the medical bay. She saw her aunt, cousin and one of the female doctors. She felt the sharp pain in her arm.

"What are you doing to my arm?" Larmina shouted in pain.

"Larmina, try to calm down, I need to set it. It's broken." The doctor said calmly. After they managed to set and cast her arm they had to get the medicine for her so the pain would be less severe.

"I know we have you records on file, but you still need to provide a urine sample. You know how this goes." The doctor said. Larmina rolled her eyes as she left for the bathroom. The over cautious procedures drove her crazy, but she knew why. When she returned her aunt, the doctor and she waited for the results to come back.

"How have you been Larmina?" the doctor asked casually.

"Other than a minor stomach bug, fine." Larmina said. Daniel knocked quietly.

"Name?" The doctor said from inside the room.

"Commander Daniel." Daniel said.

"Enter, but just for a moment." The doctor said. Daniel walked in, letting out sigh of relief when he saw Larmina conscious.

"How will the cast limit her flying or fighting abilities?" Daniel asked.

"She should take it easy for the next few days. It wasn't a complete break but nonetheless she needs rest." The doctor said to both Daniel and Larmina. Daniel nodded while Larmina rolled her eyes at her protective boyfriend. She knew his heart was in the right place, but he took doctor's orders seriously. Honestly Larmina couldn't blame him; she just hoped he wouldn't overdo it. Soon after the doctor shooed him out of the room, the results had returned. Daniel complied and left the women alone, knowing he'd see Larmina soon. The doctor read over the results carefully and then froze on one part of it, looking at it for the longest time before looking up at Larmina and Allura and sleeping Arlone in Allura's arms.

"Larmina, are you aware that you're pregnant?" the doctor asked. Both Allura and Larmina's jaws dropped.

"I'm what?" Larmina said disbelievingly.

"The urine test came back as pregnant." The doctor reworded.

"Do I look pregnant?" Larmina asked sarcastically.

"Ok, when was your last period? How sexually active are you with your partner? Was there a time you can remember when you didn't use a condom?" The doctor asked. Larmina had to think about it for a moment and then it hit her. For the last two months she didn't have her period, she thought it was just the crazy amounts of stress that always seemed to be the case or the fluctuation in her pills since she tended to forget to take them, and then her illness earlier last month.

"I just had my last period a week ago. I didn't have it for two months, but I thought it was just stress. Very, at least three times a week. Yeah, but that was the first time we ever had sex, and I had started the pill at least a week ahead of that." Larmina said. Allura shook her head.

"Obviously no one told you that the royal bloodline is very known for being extremely fertile and that all it takes is one time. And Corcians are also known for being very fertile because of the Arusian and Druel heritage. Yes, you started your birth control, but it takes a while to kick in, and if I do recall, you admitted to forgetting to take it for a least three days at a time." Allura said. Larmina didn't know what to do; she was definitely not expecting this and she was honestly scared. It hit her like a ton of bricks and at that moment, Larmina could've sworn she felt a small flutter in her stomach, and not of the queasy variety, like something was actually moving.

"Obviously since you didn't know till now, I can assume the father doesn't know. Also, stop your pills, if you haven't already." The doctor said.

"Correct and will do, since I haven't taken them in a week." Larmina murmured.

"You may want to tell him soon. When he knows, come back for an ultrasound. " The doctor said.

"I will, when I know how to word it right." Larmina said before she got her medicine that was approved. As she and her aunt left she noticed a complex look on her aunt's face.

"What?" Larmina asked.

"I'm torn. I'm happy for you, but at the same time I'm upset. You're not married yet Larmina, and this all being an 'oops' kind of worries me." Allura said.

"I know, but I know Daniel wouldn't leave me because of this." Larmina said assuring.

"When are you going to tell him?" Allura asked.

"I don't know. Just give me a little time to think and then I'll tell him." Larmina said, rubbing her temples while still feeling the pain of her arm.

"Don't wait too long Larmina." Allura said before going her own way to take her son to his room, leaving Larmina to think.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Like I said, I have no clue when I'll get the next chapter up. Again, a thanks to whom I previously mentioned at the top for helpful advice :). R&R please.


	19. Telling Him

Telling Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

School has been slowly killing me. I have 2 assignments due on the same day, so to make sure I got those done I was shirking my math homework off...now I'm paying for it. So, that's why it has taken me so long to get this chapter done, and up. Sorry for the wait.

Enjoy.

* * *

_5 days later_

Daniel was worried. Larmina hadn't been quite herself, and he could tell it wasn't because of her cast. The scared look in her eyes, something completely foreign to her features, gave that much away. The way she seemed to space about small things. Her lack of appetite also concerned him. She just wasn't as hyper or alive as she was a few days ago and Daniel was getting worried and frustrated with her lack of care for herself. And her lack of communication with anyone other than her aunt every now and then.

"Ok, Larmina, what's up?" Daniel asked after sitting there in the silence of their room for at least ten minutes. As usual, Larmina was off in her own mind. Larmina was still terrified of telling Daniel, she had no clue why, maybe he would be mad at himself, or her, disgusted. So many scenarios played out in her head before she finally heard him.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the doctor. Something's up and I'm really worried about you." Daniel said standing.

"No!" Larmina shouted standing and pulling him back down. Daniel was confused needless to say.

"I think that's the most expression I've seen on your face all week." Daniel said. Larmina looked back down at her toes.

"Larmina, what's going on in the pretty head of yours?" Daniel asked, wrapping his arms around her. Larmina started bawling and Daniel didn't even know why but he held her and let her cry for a while.

"Please, Larmina, just tell me." Daniel pleaded.

"Promise not to get mad?" Larmina hiccuped through her sobbing. Daniel felt fear grip him but he knew he had to keep calm.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Daniel asked.

"Just answer my question." Larmina groaned.

"I promise not to get mad." Daniel said sincerely. Larmina looked to his eyes, seeing them clearly, and knowing that he was telling the truth. Larmina took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. She still didn't feel like she was ready, but she knew she had to tell him.

"Daniel…I'm pregnant." Larmina said. It was very quiet, deathly quiet actually.

"You found out at the doctor's five days ago. Wait, weren't you on the pill before you moved in?" Daniel whispered, still trying to take it in, and very much confused.

"Yes, but it wasn't effective for a while, and me skipping a few days at a time didn't help." Larmina murmured into his shoulder. She was just waiting for him to get mad. Larmina blamed her hormones for making her irrational, because if she actually thought things through she would know that Daniel would be more surprised than mad, if mad at all.

"What else did the doctor say?" Daniel asked.

"That when the father knew to come in for an ultrasound." Larmina said.

"Well obviously I'm the father; I'm the only guy you've been with." Daniel chuckled. Larmina looked back at him.

"You're not mad, stressed, upset, anything?" Larmina asked.

"No, I mean, I'm a little upset you didn't tell me sooner." Daniel chuckled as he hugged her tighter.

"You mean you're not even concerned that it was our first time that I conceived? Even on the pill?" Larmina asked.

"I did research on my heritage, plus talked to my cousin. We had some interesting conversations, and when I brought up your illness he said that you might be pregnant because Corcians are very fertile beings and you being an Arusian royal that you'd be equally fertile. I mentioned the pill, but he still suggested it as a possibility." Daniel said smartly. Larmina slumped her shoulders.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Larmina asked.

"I was going to wait until after your arm was better." Daniel said.

"By then I would be five months and there'd be no question about it." Larmina chuckled.

"True." Daniel chuckled, pulling her closer to him. Just then their door slid open to show Vince and the others.

"Is everything ok?" Vince asked.

"Why would you get the impression that something was not ok?" Daniel asked.

"I read your mind and got something along the lines of 'I can't believe it', so I was confused." Vince said. Daniel and Larmina glanced at each other before looking back to the group. Allura smiled, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Well, I have an appointment, so Daniel, will you come with?" Larmina said smiling. Now everyone but Allura was really confused.

"Guys, secrets don't make good ties for a team." Keith said.

"You both know this." Lance agreed.

"Should we tell them?" Larmina asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Tell us what?" everyone asked, except Allura, who was trying not to laugh. Daniel smirked and then nodded before her spoke.

"Larmina's pregnant." Daniel said, smiling and trying not to laugh as everyone's jaws dropped, save Allura who could finally let out her small giggle. Allura then looked at Daniel with seriousness in her eyes that somehow Daniel could decipher and nodded, making her smile yet again.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get an ultrasound." Larmina said before she and Daniel walked passed everyone and headed for the medical wing. Lance finally managed to find his voice.

"Did you know they were doing the deed?" Lance asked Allura and Vince.

"I suspected it." Allura said casually.

"Nope." Vince said surprised.

"But Vince, you can read Daniel's mind. And why are you so calm about this Allura?" Keith and Lance asked.

"Just because I can read his mind doesn't always mean I do. We use it for strategy and to locate one another, and to just kid around. I did _not _want to know what my two friends were doing at night, that's their business." Vince said, shuddering a little. It had been bad enough when there were the few incidents when Vince accidentally read Daniel's mind when he was asleep and got a view he could have gone the rest of his life without, he didn't actually want to look through his eyes while Larmina and Daniel were having sex in waking hours.

"Ok, understandable, that more of your friends than you probably ever want to see. Anyway, Allura, why so calm?" Lance asked.

"They're eighteen Lance, and in love. Who didn't expect it to happen any time soon? Granted, not with these results, especially since Larmina was on the pill, but we all know how committed Daniel is to Larmina." Allura said before the faint sound of cry came over the baby monitor strapped to her waist and she bolted off to tend to her son. Keith watched and smiled.

"She's definitely a mother." Keith chuckled.

"Yup, and he's definitely your son." Lance chuckled.

"Well go figure." Keith laughed. Hunk and Pidge were still silent before Vince snapped them out of it.

"Guys, blink." Vince said, waving his hand in front of their faces, making them blink.

"Sorry, the shock of it all." Pidge said.

"Yeah, but I've seen how Larmina is with her cousin, and I'm sure she'll do fine." Hunk said smiling.

"True, now let's just hope Danny boy does the right thing." Lance chuckled.

"If I know Daniel, he's got it all planned out by now, or had the intention before he found out." Keith said.

"You have no idea." Vince chuckled before they all quietly made their way to the medical wing of the castle. Vince opened up his mind and looked through Daniel's eyes. Daniel of course knew this and smiled.

_You know what they say about curiosity. _Daniel chuckled mentally.

_Yup! I just want to know is all? _Vince replied chuckled mentally.

_I know. So I'm ok with it this time. _Daniel replied before looking back to the monitor. Soon enough they saw a dark shape on the monitor. It was moving and just when she moved the probe they could hear a thumping sound, the heartbeat of their child. Daniel could see Larmina's eyes become misty, and he had a feeling she would be very emotional soon and for months to come.

"The baby is fine, even though you were still on the pill when you conceived him, must be the father's genetics. Very healthy heartbeat. I can't tell the sex of the fetus until it's about five months, just two short months away." The doctor said smiling.

"Thank you." Larmina said smiling as her eyes began to overflow with tears of joy. The doctor ran off print of the ultrasound and handed it to Larmina and Daniel before letting them leave. Vince and the others all ran out of sight. As they walked back to their room Larmina subconsciously rubbed her belly, where a small but visible bump was forming and Daniel smiled before wrapping his arm around her waist. Daniel knew that the next they would discuss with the team would be something Larmina would not like at all, but Daniel knew it would be for the best.

* * *

So, I hope this makes up for the long wait. I hope my homework load gets a little more mild, but still, no clue when I'll get the next chapter up. Until then, R&R.


	20. Rules Suck

Rules Suck

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

Finally got time to post this one, which I've had done for a few days, but school is slowly killing me I swear. Anyway, I hope I can get another chapter up tomorrow, but no guarantees. Hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Daniel woke early that next morning, his mind already thinking about the fact that he would be a father in about six months. But he knew that Larmina would not, could not more like it; continue to be on the Voltron Force for the entirety of her pregnancy. Daniel quickly dressed himself and then rushed off to see Allura and Keith, whom he knew were awake because of their son and they just woke up early. Daniel found them where he thought he would, in the throne room. No one was there yet for the daily counsel with the royals, giving Daniel a small window.

"Queen Allura and King Keith, may I ask you something?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, we still have an hour." Keith chuckled.

"Well, it's about Larmina's pregnancy. I know she loves being a part of the force, but I don't want her or our unborn child to get hurt. I don't know how to word it to her so that she'll understand." Daniel said.

"Just express to her how you feel about it. But I have a little advice." Allura said.

"Yes?" Daniel said curiously.

"Let her stay on the force for a while longer. Don't kick her off completely when she's not even showing yet." Allura said.

"I was going to let her stay until she was seven months along." Daniel said.

"Excellent idea." Allura said smiling as Daniel bowed before leaving. Daniel gathered the other member's and previous members of the force and congregated in the command center. They quickly discussed the topic before Daniel went to get Larmina awake. He knew she would be upset, probably even violent, but he wanted her to see that it would be best for her and their child. Daniel walked into the room they shared to see Larmina pulling on her shirt; it was tight enough to see the very small bump that was forming.

"Morning love." Daniel chuckled lightly.

"Morning." Larmina said, hiding her yawn. Larmina expected she'd be tired, but she didn't expect it for at least another month or two.

"Since you're up and dressed, the force and I would like to talk to you about something." Daniel said, trying to avoid the subject until they were with the group. Larmina, still being tired, just nodded and followed Daniel. Once they reached the command center Larmina finally realized what Daniel had said and grew cautious.

"Wait, what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Larmina asked.

"Your membership on the force." Vince and Daniel said. Something in Larmina snapped, and before anyone had anytime to even explain what they meant she was already on a rampage.

"What! I'm not quitting! Not now not ever!" Larmina yelled.

"Larmina, calm down and…" Daniel tried to talk.

"Fuck this! I mean come on! Oh just because I'm pregnant and already a trimester through you guys think you can get rid of me!" Larmina shouted, progressively getting angrier and angrier.

"Larmina, calm down." Daniel said calmly yet sternly.

"No! I've been trained to do this, I think I can handle this and pregnancy!" Larmina shouted, her hands on her hips, glaring at them all with her deadly blue eyes. Larmina opened her mouth again; ready to tear into them some more before Daniel placed both hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"We're not kicking you off the team Larmina; we're discussing when you go on your five month maternity leave." Daniel said slowly and calmly. Daniel could see and feel her shoulders relax her eyes go from deadly to calm and the redness in her angry face fade to her usual porcelain white.

"Oh. Well why didn't you clarify?" Larmina asked.

"You didn't give us the chance." Vince chuckled. Larmina shrunk for just a second before standing tall again.

"Well, how did you think I would react?" Larmina asked.

"Not any differently." The whole force chuckled, making Larmina smile.

"I talked to you aunt this morning and well we both agreed that it would be best if you went on your leave when you were seven months along, so in four more months, when you're actually showing." Daniel said.

"And then I have three months to get the ropes of being a mom, and then have nanny watch the baby while I get back to being on the force." Larmina said.

"Now, there will be a few rules." Daniel said. Larmina's gaze went steely again.

"What kind of rules?" Larmina asked hesitantly.

"They won't take into effect until you start showing more, but if we get into battle, try to take it easy. Don't strain yourself, and please don't do too many death-defying stunts." Daniel said.

"You know he means good, too many crazy exercise type things or too many physically straining activities can hurt the baby." Serenity said softly.

"I know, and I agree with them, but that doesn't essentially mean I have to like them or will instantly comply with them." Larmina sighed, annoyed.

"We don't expect you to Larmina, but we want you to gradually mellow down a little." Lance chuckled. When the other members of the force decided that they had said all that was needed they left Larmina and Daniel alone.

"I don't understand why you're getting like this?" Larmina groaned annoyed.

"Larmina, I care about you, and the child you carry. Humor me." Daniel said, his voice unwavering yet his eyes giving away to the true concern he held for her.

"I still think you're going a little overboard." Larmina sighed.

"I know." Daniel chuckled, taking Larmina's hand in his before they began walking around the castle.

"But I love you anyway." Larmina said.

"Love you too, but something tells me I'm not gonna hear the end of it." Daniel said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Not even in the slightest." Larmina chuckled.

* * *

So, tell me what you think...R&R. Hope you liked it.


	21. Four Months Fly

Four Months Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

This took a while, because I started working on it last after putting up the last chapter, and on top of homework and stuff, it took all day. Hope you like it. See, I get a lot done when I can sit down for a whole day and work on it.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_3 days later_

So far, the rules that were set for Larmina weren't coming in as hard as she had expected. This was Daniel, and while when they were younger he wasn't much of a rules person, and a lot had changed since then, though he was still the care-free man she had fallen so hard for those years back, he had matured and actually thought things through now. Larmina wandered the castle now, exploring the catacombs where she, Vince and Daniel had found 'the lair' when they were kids. She chuckled at the memory of it all, how determined Daniel had been to find their own hide away from the other Voltron members.

"Six more months to go." Larmina thought aloud. Even though her aunt had told her it would go by very fast, just three days felt like two weeks. Larmina had no clue how she would handle six months, she was never one to have patience, but Larmina also knew that she would have to gain patience because that would be her saving grace as a new mother. She took a deep breath as she continued her little excursion through the castle.

"Why wasn't I allowed to go with Daniel, my aunt, or Vince into town? What could possibly be so important that I'm not invited?" Larmina growled annoyed. She looked down to her still mostly flat stomach.

"Your daddy is being irritating." Larmina said to her small bulge. Larmina felt suddenly tired and decided to head back to the room. As she made her way back she ran into Milani.

"Hey Larmina, you ok, you look tired." Milani said, in a concerned tone.

"Just tired. I'm going back to my room for a nap. If Daniel gets back before I wake up, let him know." Larmina said. Milani nodded as Larmina walked by, continuing on to her own room. Larmina crawled into bed and began to drift asleep. Just as Larmina finally entered sleep Daniel returned to the castle.

"Afternoon Commander Daniel, just letting you know that Larmina went to take a nap." Milani said.

"Is she feeling well?" Daniel asked concerned.

"She just looked tired, but other than that, fine." Milani said smiling, noticing the small bag in his hand. She couldn't read the label, but it was obviously something small was in the bag.

"What's that?" Tony asked, beating Milani to the punch.

"Don't worry about it. You'll all find out soon enough." Daniel chuckled as he walked back to his room to see his peaceful, sleeping girlfriend. Daniel quietly walked over to his dresser and put the bag in his sock drawer before crossing the room over to Larmina's sleeping form. He wanted to kiss her so badly, her beautiful naturally dark pink lips lax as she slept, the way her eyes twitched slightly. To Daniel, she looked like an angel and he had never felt luckier that she was his and carrying his child.

_1 month later_

"Larmina, it's something you have to do." Milani whined as they went on patrol.

"Milani, this is not the appropriate time to be talking about a baby shower." Larmina said just before the alarms went off.

"We have Galtrions!" Vince shouted. The hatch doors opened and out came what they all expected and dreaded.

"Fuck. They actually did it." Tony growled. Daniel let out an angry yet thoughtful sigh. So, the Galtrions actually merged their bio-weapons with machines.

"Like the upgrades? I realized that robotics gave you a hard time, so I modified the schematics that Mahhox had and adapted them to the morphigions." King Argus laughed. Vince and Tony launched into action. Tony used the hammer tail while Vince threw the tail blades; the velocity and strength of both had been upgraded and had managed to damage one of the new robotic morphigions. Milani shot the laser beams at the morphigions, melting them. Three morphigions attacked Milani and Larmina and Daniel pounced on them, ripping them apart with the teeth.

"Ok, they're a lot tougher than last time." Tony said after thirty minutes of battle.

"Milani, red has taken a serious hit." Vince said.

"I'm well aware of that Vince." Milani growled.

"Regroup." Daniel said. The others could tell that Daniel had a plan.

"Flash form a go! Form blue center!" Daniel shouted, plugging into Voltron, instantly the lions formed the blue Voltron. Vince plugged in, as did Larmina.

"Power boost, go!" Vince said

"Butt kick power, go!" Larmina shouted. Milani and Tony smiled. They had read about this in class, but now that they were a part of it, everything was different.

"Form Triton's Trident." Larmina commanded, putting in the command sequence. The long flashing rod began to condense and take shape, forming a giant, twin sided trident. King Argus growled in annoyance.

"Attack!" King Argus shouted, causing the morphigions to charge. Some of them latched onto the robot while the ships fired at the robot. The team ripped and clawed all the morphigions off of the robot and the lasers they were firing rattle the robot around. Larmina was starting to get uncomfortable and pissed at the same time and started firing the freeze ray, and once she hit one of the morphigions it froze and cracked, shattering into a thousand little pieces after an accidental laser beam hit it. Larmina smirked and began to fire wildly.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked frantically.

"I have a tactic. Trust me." Larmina said. Daniel trusted her and saw what she was doing; she managed to corner the robotic morphigions in direct fire of the lasers from the ships.

"Vince, I'm going to need a power boost!" Larmina hissed. Vince nodded and using his power shot up the power in Voltron. Larmina smiled as she aimed the trident at the massive bulk of robot-bio weapons, freezing them all at just the right moment for King Argus' ships to fire and shatter them.

"You idiots! You just blasted our own weapons!" King Argus shouted angrily at his crew. Before he knew it, they were being fired upon by the Voltron Force.

"Our engines are frozen sire. Course of action?" One of the pilots said. King Argus thought for a moment.

"Retreat!" King Argus said frantically, all of them fleeing at once. Larmina laughed hysterically as the lions separated back to their original machine.

"Brilliant you guys. Good call letting Larmina take control." Vince chuckled to Daniel.

"Yeah." Daniel chuckled.

"Let's go home, I'm tired." Larmina said. Upon landing on Arus, after a thirty minute flight, Larmina went to her room, but started to feel less tired and more…playful. Larmina bit her lower lip as Daniel walked towards her after a brief meet with the others.

* * *

(A/N) So I felt as though my first lemon was...well...not good. Hopefully this one makes up for it. I've heard from a few people that pregnant women can sometimes be more aroused because of the extra hormones in their system, so that's why I put this in. Ok, on with the story.

* * *

"Something on your mind Larmina?" Daniel asked, noticing the confused look in her eyes. As they got to their room Larmina knew exactly what the problem was, smiled at Daniel seductively as she dragged him into their room, planting a hot kiss on his lips the moment the door closed, quickly typed in the lock key and peeled off her clothing. It took Daniel maybe three seconds to catch on to what she had in mind and he smiled, quickly discarding his own clothing. Larmina pulled Daniel down on the bed with her, kissing him passionately.

"Not that I'm arguing, but what brought this on?" Daniel chuckled as he positioned his hard member over her wet core.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, I just need you." Larmina groaned, thrusting up and rubbing herself against him, making Daniel let out a deep groan before finally fulfilling both their wants, thrusting into her. Larmina moaned in pure bliss as he picked up his rhythm, his thrusting not short and light but long hard thrusts as his head was buried in the crook of her neck. Larmina yelped in ecstasy as she felt his teeth bite on her and then the pressure from him sucking on the pulse point as he thrusted into her; Larmina's head was spinning from the sexual high, her muscles clamping down on him, making it difficult for Daniel to thrust inevitably making him have to thrust harder. Larmina's hips met with his thrust for thrust until he stopped for just a moment.

"Why…did you…stop?" Larmina panted heatedly. Daniel smirked devilishly as he reached down, gently grabbed her ankles and pulled them up and on his shoulders, making it even tighter and Larmina throw her head back in pure sexual bliss. Daniel continued thrusting into her as he felt both of them approaching their climaxes fast. Daniel's hands traveled over Larmina's sleek and slightly slick with sweat body. One hand played with her breasts, gently though, he didn't want her to accidentally lactate, and the other went down to where they were connected and began to thumb her sensitive clit, making her scream in sheer ecstasy as her nails dug into his shoulders and her already tight muscles clamp down even more. Larmina's whole body buzzed with her orgasm as it rocked her core, milking Daniel into his orgasm, his seed shooting into her. They lay there for a few minutes, Daniel was kissing her eyelids lightly before pulling out and lying down next to her, pulling her close to him.

"You know, you don't have to tell me why." Daniel chuckled into her ear.

"Good, I didn't have a good reason other than I just wanted to." Larmina snickered before resting her head on Daniels chest, resting her arm across his stomach and slowly falling asleep, feeling Daniel pull the blankets up over them.

"I love you." Daniel said, yawning.

"Love you too." Larmina said her speech garbled as she began to sleep.

_2 weeks later_

"We don't even know the sex yet!" Larmina exclaimed to Milani and Serenity, catching her aunt's attention from down the hall.

"We want to plan you baby shower! And we can't do that until we know the sex!" Milani said exclaimed. Allura chuckled and walked down the hall, her son holding her tightly.

"Now what's going on?" Allura asked.

"Milani and Serenity want to plan my baby shower and have been pestering me about it. I've told them that when I'm five months pregnant that I'll let them know, but they're baby crazy." Larmina sighed.

"Girls, you have to understand that Larmina is going to be having mood swings soon and that she's just being careful about the sex. So give it until she knows, and stop bugging her about it, it'll just make her angry. And remember, you have to work with her, Daniel lives with her." Allura said. Larmina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that bad." Larmina snickered. Allura rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding Larmina, but girls, I'm serious, stop bugging her so much." Allura said. Milani and Serenity nodded and walked off talking quietly to themselves; Allura also walked off, tending to her son. Just as Larmina turned to leave Daniel walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to go out for dinner?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Sure, I was just gonna head to the kitchen to ask what was for dinner." Larmina chuckled.

"Ok, go get changed into something more comfortable and then we can go." Daniel said. Larmina turned and saw him in just a pair of black baggy jeans and dress shirt.

"So I take it this is semi-formal?" Larmina snickered.

"Yup." Daniel chuckled before letting her go to get dressed. Daniel waited by the palace doors for about ten minutes before Larmina showed up in a dark blue skirt and blouse, both maternity yet still very nice on her. Daniel smiled and held his hand out for her.

"You're beautiful as always." Daniel said as Larmina took his hand before he led her outside to the awaiting vehicle. As they rode there Larmina couldn't stop smiling, she was just too eager to see where they were going. Larmina had never been one for dates, but when Daniel would take her out, she was always excited. When they arrived Larmina's jaw dropped a little.

"Where did you get this kind of money?" Larmina asked as they got out of the vehicle.

"You'd be surprised how much my parents kept in a vault for me, should they had passed before ever meeting me." Daniel chuckled as they walked up to the host's table.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" the man asked.

"Yes, two for Greshaw." Daniel said.

"Oh, yes, of course Duke Daniel of Corscon, your table is ready." the man said as he led them to their table.

"When did you find out your official last name?" Larmina murmured.

"A few days ago. Dad called and we started talking." Daniel said, snickering a little as they sat down. The waiter came to their table and gave them their menus, which Larmina noticed that her menu was missing the prices. _Oh, he's good. _ Larmina thought sarcastically. They ordered some appetizers and talked casually.

"It's good that every now and then we get time to ourselves. Though there's still that Galtrion threat, we beat 'em bad last time, so they're still licking the wounds before they even think about attacking again." Larmina said.

"Agreed, I just hope they don't do anything too psycho. Then again, they were allies of Lotor." Daniel said. Larmina could see that wasn't the only thing on Daniel's mind, he seemed a little nervous about something, and she noticed he would glance at the clock across the room every now and then, like he was timing something.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I would like the seafood platter." Larmina said. Daniel cocked an eyebrow but then shook his head, blaming it on her cravings.

"Yes, and you sir?" the waiter asked looking to Daniel.

"Yes, I'd like the steak Oscar." Daniel said. The waiter nodded and walked off to put in the order. Ten minutes later Larmina noticed a change in Daniel, as if he had set out to do something important. Daniel stood and walked over to her side of the table and got down on one knee; everyone in the restaurant went silent.

"Larmina of Arus, I love you with all my heart and ask if you would do me the great honor of being my wife, will you marry me?" Daniel asked. Larmina's eyes bulged out of her head as everyone started in anticipation to her response.

"Please tell me you not just doing this because I'm pregnant with your child." Larmina murmured.

"That's a very small reason, but I've been trying to gather the courage to do this since I was released from the hospital." Daniel whispered back, looking up and seeing Larmina's eye were misty.

"Yes I'll marry you Daniel." Larmina said, loud enough for everyone in their vicinity to hear, who all broke out in cheer. Larmina finally noticed the beautiful ring that Daniel was presenting. In the center was a beautiful diamond that was surrounded by royal blue sapphires and light blue topaz stones and then surrounded by black sparkling obsidian stones, all on a silver band. She was speechless as he slid it on her finger; it fit perfectly. The rest of the evening was like a dream to Larmina, even when they returned to the castle and everyone noticed the ring on her finger, she still had to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The light kicking in her slightly swollen stomach was her reminder that she was most definitely awake.

_2 weeks later_

Daniel walked with Larmina down to the medical wing of the castle, the excitement not even remotely hidden on his face. Today they would find out the sex of their child, and it still struck Daniel as odd that Larmina was already five months pregnant, and her bump was starting to become more prominent. Daniel was also glad that a few days ago she had finally got the last part of her cast off her arm.

"Larmina, so glad to see you. You look well, please do come in." The doctor said smiling as she gestured to both of them. The machine was ready to go as Larmina lay down on the bed and lifted up her loose fitting shirt to reveal the bump. The doctor spread the cold gel on Larmina's stomach, making her shiver.

"I still hate that stuff." Larmina hissed as she held Daniel's hand. The doctor began to move the probe around until finding the baby and tried not to giggle, though Daniel and Larmina weren't holding back.

"Spread eagle, you're having a son." The doctor giggled as she got a picture printed out for them and wiped the gel off of Larmina.

"So, have you had anymore morning sickness?" The doctor asked.

"No, thank god." Larmina chuckled as she pulled her shirt back down.

"Well, the baby is still very healthy, considering that you didn't know for the longest time and you were intermittently taking you birth control." The doctor said, smiling.

"Yes, but Pidge did some research and it's the slight Druel in the baby that caused that, so it's Daniel's fault." Larmina giggled, playfully punching Daniel's shoulder.

"She always blames me." Daniel chuckled.

"I can see that, and that's interesting. Have you had any cravings yet?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, in phases though, this week seems to be fruits and vegetables, with ice cream on the side." Larmina said.

"As long as it's not causing you to be ill, cravings, no matter how strange, are natural. Now, come check in with me again in a month or two." The doctor said smiling to the young couple.

"Will do." Larmina and Daniel said before leaving the room and heading back to the main part of the castle, only to be flocked to by Serenity and Milani. The big puppy eyed stare they gave Larmina told both of them what they wanted to know. Before Larmina could even speak Lance and the others walked into the command center.

"So, what's the verdict?" Lance asked sarcastically. He still wore red, something everyone expected, but now it was just his faded red leather jacket and fingerless gloves.

"Spread eagle, it's a boy." Daniel and Larmina chuckled. Milani jumped in the air and then smirked at Serenity.

"Cough it up!" Milani snickered. Serenity reached into her pocket and pulled out a decent amount of money. Tony walked over and cocked an eyebrow at the girls.

"You bet?" He asked before they turned and walked away, blathering about the color and how they need to know who to invite. Larmina looked to Daniel.

"What unspeakable terror have we unleashed?" She asked sarcastically.

"No clue." Daniel chuckled.

"I'm sensing a theme here." Lance and Vince chuckled. Pidge and Hunk smirked knowingly.

"Oh really?" The all too familiar voice of Keith sounded from the hall way. They waited until Keith, Allura and Arlone were there before Lance continued.

"Yes, former black lion pilot and blue lion pilot get together, get married and have a son. Current black lion pilot and blue lion pilot get together, get engaged, and are now expecting a son. What is it with you two giving them sons?" Lance asked exasperatedly. Daniel and Keith shrugged along with Larmina and Allura. Larmina felt really tired and decided to head back to hers and Daniel's room. So far, luck hadn't been on her side the last few weeks, it seemed as though a problem would always arise right when she was about to go take a nap, and she hoped today would not be one of those days. She let out a sigh of relief as she got to the room and lies down on the bed and let her mind float away into her dreams.

Daniel stayed and talked with the others for a little bit, eventually just him and Vince talking and heading to the combat room.

"So now that you guys know the sex of the baby, now comes the fun part, names." Vince chuckled.

"Yup, but I think that'll be easy compared to dealing with Serenity and Milani." Daniel chuckled.

"Hmm…good point." Vince chuckled before turning on the simulator and letting Daniel fight first.

_1 week later_

"Ok, so Larmina, Daniel, who else should we invite to the baby shower?" Milani asked eagerly.

"Did you remember my mother and aunt?" Daniel asked. Both girls went pale and then quickly wrote it down.

"How many does that make now?" Larmina asked.

"Thirty even." Serenity said.

"That's plenty." Larmina said.

"Ok, we'll get the invites made up and sent out." Milani said cheerfully before dragging Serenity off. Tony finally walked over.

"I swear they have baby envy. That's all they seem to talk about." Tony said, his eye twitching a little.

"You know you can hang with the guy's right?" Daniel asked.

"I do, trust me, but Milani sometimes leaves her voltcom on and that's all I ever hear. Don't get me wrong, congrats, but they need to calm down." Tony sighed heavily.

"You're tellin' me." Larmina giggled before she felt a kick. She looked down and stared at her stomach. The baby had been known to kick and punch a few times, but they weren't this strong before. Larmina grabbed Daniel's hand and placed it on her stomach and before he could even ask a powerful punch was delivered. It was silent for the longest time before Daniel finally spoke.

"He's gonna be one hell of a fighter." Daniel chuckled as Larmina smiled. Tony smiled before continuing to talk casually to Daniel before departing.

"I still don't have any clue what to name him." Larmina said sadly.

"We still have four months to think on it." Daniel said.

"Yeah, and two months before I have to take temporary leave." Larmina sighed heavily. Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you don't want to." Daniel said.

"But it's necessary for the baby and me to stay safe and healthy, I know." Larmina said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be just as weird for me as it will be for you." Daniel said as he pulled her closer.

"I think I'll win in the weirdness factor, but I know." Larmina snickered, kissing his cheek before letting the silence once again take over.

_1 month later_

"The Galtrions have only attacked once since the last time. They're planning something big." Daniel said in the meet with the alliance representatives. He knew that he would have to attend these things with Coran every so often to give a status report on the most recent threat.

"Yes, and we've heard about their odd creatures, which as you've told us, their now mixing with robotics." One of the ambassadors said.

"Correct, but we know that they have a weakness to extreme cold and high level lasers." Daniel said.

"So what do you propose Commander Daniel?" a few ambassadors asked.

"We need to advance the security systems of all planets that could be under threat, namely those in the galaxy alliance." Daniel said. Chatter broke out in the large group of people before the doors opened. It was Ambassador Arthur from Corscon.

"Sorry I'm late; the ship ran out of fuel half way here." Arthur said before taking his seat at the table.

"Understandable, being new and all." One of the ambassadors said caringly. Daniel smiled to Arthur before continuing on with his idea. Once everyone settled down from the abundance of ideas they all came to agree with the plan. Daniel gave a vivid description of the ships and the morphigions before the meeting was adjourned.

"Commander Daniel, I just wanted to inform you that your mother and aunt are on Arus." Arthur said. Daniel cocked an eyebrow before suddenly remembering what else this day was.

"I completely forgot about Larmina's baby shower." Daniel said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, it started about two hours ago, and from what I have heard about them, it'll last for a few more tops." Arthur said thoughtfully. Daniel looked to Coran who had the same disgruntled look as Daniel. A castle full of baby-happy women; Daniel knew he and Coran had to return to Arus, though he didn't know how much of the shower he would bear, but he also knew it was usually just women that went, and Larmina never made any requests for him to be there. After saying goodbye to Arthur, Coran and Daniel boarded Black and headed back to Arus and, upon arriving they could see the multiple space ships that were parked outside the castle. After Black was back in his den Coran and Daniel made their way through the castle, trying to avoid the baby shower at all costs.

"Hey Dan man!" Lance called out, making Daniel jump.

"Lance, trying to steer clear of the shower." Daniel hissed back.

"Point. I've never seen this many women all in one place at the same time. I've managed to steer clear as well. Come with me, Vince, Hunk, Pidge, Tony, Keith and his son are all in the gaming area. You can join too Coran." Lance chuckled. Daniel smiled and then looked to Coran.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll be in the control center or my office attending to my duties as the ambassador of Arus." Coran said, smiling and waving to them as he walked down the corridor. Daniel and Lance shrugged and went to the game room to see Keith trying to calm down his hyperactive son.

"Having fun?" Daniel chuckled.

"Your turn will come." Keith snickered before turning his attention back to his son. Arlone was eight months old now, and he was already trying to form words and from what Daniel could remember, he was teething, which became more obvious by how he chewed on everything in sight, including Keith. Daniel couldn't stop from snickering seeing Keith wince as his son chewed on his finger.

"Dan, remember, baby teeth hurt." Keith chuckled.

"Will do." Daniel chuckled before turning to the others, who were already playing games.

_With Larmina_

Larmina received word from Coran that both he and Daniel had returned and that Daniel would be with the guys until the baby shower was over. To some degree Larmina was annoyed, then again, she did like the fun and attention she was getting at the shower. They hadn't even gotten to the presents yet, but Larmina could tell that some of them were furniture. The three largest gifts there were by far from her aunt, her soon-to-be mother-in-law Leona and Daniel's aunt, Queen Nianna. In a way though, Larmina kind of expected their gifts to be huge. They were playing some of the fun games, which were hosted by Milani and Serenity before the chefs brought in the cakes and other assorted treats.

"Thanks for inviting us Larmina." Some of her friends from earth said happily.

"Not a problem." Larmina snickered as she ate a cookie.

"Yes, thank you very much Larmina." Leona said happily.

"Daniel and I thought it only appropriate that you be invited, since sooner or later you'll be my mother-in-law." Larmina giggled.

"Yes, and congratulations on that as well. That ring is gorgeous!" Leona said enthusiastically. After the snacks and games were done they began to open presents, which Larmina knew would take a while.

_1 ½ hours later_

The only guests they stayed a little longer after the last of the presents, games and food, were Queen Nianna and Duchess Leona, and of course those that lived at the castle. Larmina and the others went to the gaming room to find the men playing video games, computer games or board games, since Arlone had finally gone to sleep.

"Hey Daniel, guess what…" Larmina snickered. Daniel looked up and smiled.

"The shower is finally done?" Daniel asked, drawing the attention of every man in the room towards the women.

"Yup, and your aunt and mother wanted to see you for a little bit, but could you please help me move our stuff into my old room, at least until Aunt Allura's construction crew finish rebuilding our room and make it into what should be a condo." Larmina sighed. Daniel smirked at Allura who nodded her head, smiling.

"Larmina, can I show you something first?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." Larmina said before Daniel walked over and led her to their room, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Why aren't you letting me see?" Larmina asked. Larmina heard a door hiss open before Daniel removed his hands from her eyes.

"They finished it about an hour ago." Daniel and Allura snickered.

"You sneaky little…" Larmina growled playfully, not bothering to finish her sentence. Daniel kissed her cheek before going and getting the baby furniture first, and then began to bring the practical mountains of clothing and diapers.

"I think we have enough baby clothing to last the first year." Daniel chuckled.

"Well, yeah, considering that Milani and Serenity told all the guests that if they brought clothes to buy at least three outfits from each age group up to the first year." Larmina said. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"They're a little too thorough." Daniel chuckled before finally being able to sit down and spend some time with his mother and aunt.

"So nice to see you again mom and aunt Nianna." Daniel said smiling before they both hugged him.

"Good to see you too Daniel." Both women said happily.

"So how have things been on Corscon?" Daniel asked as Larmina went to the bathroom, her pajamas – his shirt and her dark blue, knee-length pants – in hand.

"Well; Arthur told us about the meeting of the alliance members, and it brings me great joy to know that our planet finally got accepted into that." Nianna said happily.

"Same here." Daniel said. They continued to talk for a little while more before Larmina exited the bathroom, her hair in a towel and dressed in her pajamas.

"Have a nice shower?" Leona asked.

"Yes, my back feels better." Larmina said, letting out a content sigh. Nianna glanced at the clock.

"Oh my, I apologize for keeping you up later than you probably wanted. It's almost nine!" Nianna exclaimed.

"No, it's alright, you guys got carried away and that's understandable." Larmina said. Daniel mother and aunt stood and Daniel and Larmina walked with them to the main doors, giving them a hug each before saying goodbye and watching as their ship took off for Corscon before finally returning to their room. As Larmina lie down and wait for Daniel to change she felt her son move around and looked at her stomach, placing her hand on it, feeling the little kicks he was giving. Daniel walked into the room to see her like this, just looking down at her stomach with her hand resting on it, and then crossed the room and placed his own, larger hand on her stomach, feeling the kicks and movement as well. Daniel smiled, leaned down and kissed her swollen belly, and then kissed Larmina on the lips before they both lie down and went to sleep, Daniel wrapping his arms around Larmina's waist.

_3 weeks later_

Larmina was enjoying every last moment she had before she would be on her maternity leave. She was still not happy about it, but she knew that it was best, and so tried to make the best of the situation and her last week of active duty for the next five months. They had a small encounter with some rebels about an hour ago, but they quickly dispatched them and now things were quiet yet again. The small kicks in her gut were a constant reminder that she only had a week left. Not to mention Serenity was in Blue with her, just so she would get reacquainted with the controls of the lion.

"So Vince, how many more planets to go?" Tony asked over the intercom.

"We just have to check Earth and that'll be it for the day." Vince replied casually. Larmina sighed as they headed towards earth. It was boring, but yet she enjoyed it.

"Five months will go by so fast. You'll be back in Blue before you know it." Serenity said encouragingly, making Larmina smile.

"Thanks for that." Larmina said sincerely, feeling a little better.

"No problem, I think Daniel will take it just as hard as you will. You guys work well as a team, plus you're engaged, so it might feel like something's missing for a while." Serenity said.

"I know. I guess a lot of things are on my mind." Larmina said as they got closer to earth. They all split up and checked the planet as quickly as they could, with no reading coming up on their scanners.

"Today's run is over, let's head back to Arus." Daniel said. They all flew back to the planet and were greeted by a frantic Pidge.

"The Galtrions have just declared a galactic war!" Pidge said, shaking a little.

"When does it start?" Daniel asked.

"He said he was 'generous enough' to give us a two weeks preparation period." Pidge sighed. Larmina groaned with anger and frustration, and then she felt empathy for Serenity.

"You sure you can handle this?" Larmina asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but I'll keep the voltcom on and connect to you when I need it." Serenity said, seeing Larmina visibly calm.

_1 week later, Larmina's last day for 5 months_

They were heading back to Arus after a long days patrol, and also informing the rest of the planets of the upcoming war, telling them to get ready as fast as they could. Larmina let Serenity drive blue, since she needed to get used to it, she was just glad she got to go along with them. They were keeping an eye out for anything suspicious; making sure that the Galtrions would actually keep their word. Everyone was hyperaware of their surroundings, and Serenity even jumped at the small _ting_ of a little rock hitting the lions paw.

"Relax Serenity." Larmina chuckled.

"It's hard to do that." Serenity admitted.

"Just try. Sometimes being too aware can make you jumpy. It's a balancing act." Larmina said calmly.

"Thanks." Serenity said as they returned to Arus and got the lions back to their dens, and everyone headed for their rooms. Larmina walked out of the castle, and Daniel followed her to the lake just outside the castle, she was sitting by the water's edge.

"It's beautiful." Daniel said before sitting down next to her, the crisp fall wind blowing gently against them. Larmina looked up at him, her eyes watery. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. They sat there in silence for a long time, the light of the moon reflecting off the clear water and the gentle breeze flowing around them.

"Everything will be alright Larmina. No one can ever replace you." Daniel said, kissing her cheek. Daniel felt her smile.

"I know it's just difficult to give something up that I love to do for something I have no idea what to do." Larmina said quietly.

"It'll be just as confusing for me as it will be for you, but we'll get through it." Daniel said, hugging her tighter. Daniel felt a hard nudge against Larmina's stomach and smiled; Larmina giggled at the kick.

"Feisty little boy isn't he?" Larmina said, leaning back against Daniel.

"I think he gets that from you." Daniel teased.

"Hey, you're just as bad." Larmina said, playfully elbowing him. Daniel rolled his eyes and then heard Larmina yawn.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Daniel said as he let go of her and stood only to offer his hand to her. Larmina took his hand and they walked back to the castle.

"Tomorrow my five months of boredom begin." Larmina groaned tiredly.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself." Daniel snickered encouragingly.

"I hope so." Larmina said before they entered their room for the night.

* * *

So, I hope that was long enough for everyone to tide them over for a little while. I will try to get the rest of the story up, but that's a good five chapters. Wish me luck and please R&R.


	22. Victory!

Victory!

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

This is a short chapter, and I apologize for that. Might get another whipped out tonight.

Enjoy.

* * *

_1 month and 3 weeks later_

Just as King Argus had promised, the war had begun after the two weeks had passed since his declaration. A few planets defenses had crumbled, but they would not surrender to the Galtrions, and said they'd rather be prisoners than be ruled by the Impics. King Argus graciously fulfilled their request and had them locked away in a prison ship, separating every last one of the prisoners and keeping them in solitary confinement.

King Argus was not pleased though that the only planets they had captured were the small and not hugely important planets. He wanted Ariel, Earth, Balto, Arus, Corscon and any other big import planets, strong planets with great natural resources. But he mainly wanted Voltron gone. If he took control of Arus, he would destroy Voltron the moment he claimed throne to the planet.

The war had been hard though. Some of his best weapons, including the new robotic morphigions had been failing him, and once Voltron arrived his fleets were decimated in numbers.

"Today will be different, because I'm attacking Corscon today." Argus laughed hysterically. As they neared Corscon the released the battle ships and then launched an attack.

"And look the Voltron Force isn't here." Argus laughed before his ship was shot at by lasers from Corscon's defense system.

"Hmm…They've upgraded." Argus growled to himself. He noticed his men looking at him, slightly frightened looks in their eyes.

"Don't fret men, today we will have a glorious victory." Argus said confidently before their ship was bombarded.

"What in the name of…" Argus began before he saw the giant red lion head outside the window.

"If red lion is here that mean…"Argus began as he frantically checked his systems and windows, seeing that the black lions had destroyed two of his ships, and blue lion was working on its second, yellow was demolishing one of god only knows how many and green was paired up with black. Argus stared in awe.

"This was an ambush!" He yelled before a loud tearing sound erupted above him. Not only did he see the claws, but he saw the head of the black lion.

"Red was a decoy." Argus growled angrily before putting on his breathing adapter. His men followed and tried to escape, only to be captured by the royal army of Corscon.

"Find the prison ships so we can get them back home." Daniel said over the intercom of the lions.

"Sure thing." The others responded. Daniel flew to Corscon's landing platform and soon enough the cameras surrounded him and royal fighters and family along with the prisoners.

"King Argus, you're under arrest for planetary assault and dictatorship outside your own planet. Consider yourself dethroned." The high royal officer said, placing highly electrical cuffs on him.

"If you try to escape, these cuffs will shock, and or kill you." The officer said before handing him off to Daniel, who led him to the cells on black lion and locked him in.

"Get comfortable, it's a long way to go to get to the Galaxy Alliance headquarters." Daniel chuckled before taking off.

"What of my men?" Argus asked over the two way communicator.

"They'll be tried on Corscon and put in high security as POW's. You were the assailants, so you deserve this. Don't worry the Galaxy Alliance will choose a better leader for Corscon while you rot in a prison cell." Daniel said before cutting the communication. King Argus sat in his cell, brewing. _I will escape, _he thought angrily. With a sick grin he devised a plan of escape.

_1 hour later_

Daniel touched down on the planet where the most high security prison was and where the Galaxy Alliance meetings and court house were. He retrieved Argus and led him out. One thing bugged Daniel about Argus, he was too calm and a sick smile on his face, and this made Daniel even more alert to anything Argus might be planning. The police walked over and just as they got within ten feet of Daniel and Argus, Argus began to morph. He grew in size, his light blue skin getting darker, his already pointy ears growing and his pupils vanished.

"You've never fought an Impic at this kind of power!" Argus roared his voice warped from his morph. Daniel jumped back as Argus swung his giant clawed hands at him. Daniel's voltcom activated immediately, releasing his speed-claws and he easily dodged all of Argus' attacks, and once a spot opened, he attacked, delivering several powerful kicks and punches, and the claws were deactivated only for a short time. The officers joined in to detain the Impic since the shocking from the cuffs wasn't working. The cuffs broke and Argus smiled evilly before charging at Daniel, just barely missing. Again, Daniel's voltcom activated as he delivered a powerful punch to Argus' jaw. He heard the whoosh of air leave Argus' lungs as he reverted back to normal. He lay there, only the slight movement of his chest indicated he was breathing and alive.

"If anything, I want him brought to justice. I went easy on him this time, but if he should happen to escape, he won't be so lucky next time." Daniel said as the officers carried the unconscious Impic.

"We would've understood if such had happened this time Commander Daniel. Your oath is to protect the universe at any cost, either of your own life or the life of the perpetrator." The officers said as they got Argus in a cell, cuffing him again and upping the voltage level.

"This is a holding cell; once he is convicted he will be placed in a heavier duty cell." The officers said. Daniel nodded and went out of the prison, seeing the cameras and tons of beings staring.

"The war is over! King Argus is under arrest and his army is no more!" Daniel said. The audience cheered uproariously and fireworks went off. The rest of the Voltron Force arrived in their lions, smiling. And far off on planet Arus Larmina was smiling as she watched the broadcast, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Your father and his friends are war heroes, just as we were three years ago." She cooed quietly. A kick was all that replied and Larmina laughed lightly. She wanted to wait until Daniel returned to Arus before going to bed, but she was tired and gave in to her needs. A few hours later, when the sun was way past setting and the sky was near black, making the stars shine even brighter, Daniel and the others returned to Arus, smiling brightly at their victory. They returned the lions to their proper dens and then went to their rooms. Daniel and Vince talked when the other split off from them.

"Ready to be a dad in a few days?" Vince asked.

"No clue." Daniel chuckled.

"Guess you really won't know until it happens huh?" Vince chuckled.

"Pretty much. Night." Daniel said stopping at his own door.

"Night." Vince said as he kept walking. Daniel walked inside his room and saw Larmina sleeping soundly. Her light breathing causing her chest to rise and fall, her head tilted lightly to the left on her pillow, her red auburn locks splayed on the pillow. Daniel quickly changed and walked over to the bed, finally seeing that angelic look on Larmina's sleeping face, how delicate she really looked, how her long eyelashes lay neatly on her cheekbones and the light twitching of her eyes indicated she was dreaming. Daniel carefully crawled in bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her, and in her sleep she reacted to his touched, slowly rolling onto her side as he pulled her closer to him, his chin resting on her shoulder as they spooned. Daniel's lids felt heavy and just before letting sleep set in, he felt a gentle kick against his hand on Larmina's belly.

* * *

I forgot to add this at the top, but thank you to my wonderful reviewers for helping me along the way and giving me encouragement. :) please continue R&R.


	23. A New Royal

A New Royal

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

I am so proud of myself, it's been a while since I last did a double update.

FYI: While I myself have never gone through child birth, I've witnessed it, but that doesn't mean I know anything about it or the emotions/feeling/sensation/PAIN. So please bear with me, and if anyone out there knows these kind of things, please don't be afraid to send me a message with constructive criticism.

Thanks you!

Enjoy.

* * *

_2 days later_

Larmina woke up feeling odd and not hungry, and that concerned Daniel. Usually, since she was eating for two, she was always hungry in the morning. Larmina seemed to be off in lala-land and it took nearly a miracle for her to pay attention for maybe a minute. Allura noticed this odd behavior.

"Larmina, maybe you should go to the doctors." Allura suggested as her ten month old son, who was growing fussier by the second, whimpered.

"But I feel fine though." Larmina said just as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. Allura grew worried.

"Daniel! Get Larmina to the medical wing now!" Allura said in a monarchical tone. Daniel ran over, as just as he was about to pick her up, Larmina's water broke. Without hesitation, Daniel picked her up and activated his voltcom, getting her to the medical wing in a matter of seconds. The doctors noticed the wet stain on Larmina's loose pants and got her into the birthing room, changed into a gown and on the bed. Then the contractions began.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, how bad are your contractions?" The doctor asked the wincing Larmina.

"Three, maybe four, just uncomfortable." Larmina groaned miserably. Daniel stood next to her, after they handed him scrubs to wear, as the doctor checked her dilation.

"Well, you're dilated to four. What have you been dilated at?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Three." Larmina said before the pain of contractions started up for just an instant.

"Alright, we'll monitor you and once you get fully dilated to ten then you can start pushing." The doctor said his voice calm. Larmina nodded and then groaned once he was gone and the swat team of nurses entered a hooked her up to practically every machine necessary and maybe a few that weren't. Two nurses stayed in the room with the young couple, keeping an eye on Larmina. Larmina groaned as she lay on the bed, legs spread apart a little, and Daniel sat next to her in the chair.

"You ready?" Larmina asked Daniel quietly.

"Yes, but honestly do I have a choice?" Daniel chuckled. Larmina rolled her eyes then gasped at a tight knot coiling in her abdomen. The nurses looked over.

"Contraction pain?" The nurse asked as she walked over. Larmina nodded. The nurse checked her real quick, Daniel looked away.

"You're now at five." The nurse said before going back to the other nurse. Two hours passed before Larmina was dilated to eight, and now the pain was becoming less and less bearable. A massive pain clutched Larmina's abdomen again and she squeezed Daniel's arm, where he was sure she had left a decent sized bruise. The doctor had now joined the nurses and did a quick check before another contraction washed over Larmina.

"Ok, get her feet in the stirrups. She's at ten." The doctor said to his nurses.

"Larmina, now the real work begins." The doctor said. Larmina rolled her eyes at him, her sense of humor not even remotely present. Larmina ached to get this done and over with, the pain was immeasurable, and she wasn't even pushing yet.

"Ok, push." The doctor said.

_9 ½ hours later_

It was eleven thirty at night and Larmina was still trying to push this child out. He had crowned about ten minutes ago, and more of his head was slowly sliding out.

"Just one more good push Larmina." The doctor said. Larmina glared at him, though it didn't have any affect by now, she was drained, but nonetheless she gave it one more push and soon enough her son was finally born. The doctor cut the umbilical cord while the nurse cleared his throat and the small baby suddenly exploded with a loud, shrill cry. Larmina had collapsed back on the bed, and even though there was still the disgusting afterbirth that she was going through, she just didn't care.

* * *

(A/N) So, I could use some help at the birth certificate part. To anyone who's reading this story and has had kids and gone through that process, please offer me your words of wisdom. Thank you.

* * *

"Larmina, Daniel, would you like your son circumcised?" One of the nurses asked. Larmina shook her head lazily as she continued to catch her breath. The nurse walked over with a squirming blue blanket to Larmina.

"Do you feel strong enough to hold your son while we clean a little?" The nurse asked. Larmina sat up and Daniel smiled. If anything, Larmina was a strong woman. The nurse gently placed the baby boy in Larmina's arms.

"How much did you say he weighed again? I wasn't paying much attention." Larmina said. It was true, she had zoned out when they weight, measured, and did the stamping thing on his birth certificate, now all was left was his name.

"Nine pounds six ounces." The nurse said.

"He still doesn't have a name yet." The other nurse pointed out.

"I know." Larmina said as she held her newborn son.

"What was the name we agreed on?" Daniel asked as he stared, awestruck.

"I believe it was Darion Lauraunt Greshaw." Larmina said before the Nurse handed her the paper to spell it out so they could make it official.

"We'll be back with the final certificate." The nurse said as she rushed off while the other stayed and cracked the window to allow the cold night air to flow in. Daniel smiled at his fiancée and son.

"Would you like to hold him?" Larmina asked. Daniel smiled and nodded as she carefully handed him to Daniel.

"Mind his head." Larmina said, watching as Daniel adjusted. The baby opened his eyes, and just as Larmina suspected, they were purple, like his fathers. His skin was still pale, but both Daniel and Larmina knew that the pigment would set in in a day or two. Darion's hair was black but when the faint fluorescent light hit the small tuft on his head, instead of blue hues like most black haired people had, his were red something he inherited from his mother. Darion blinked a few times before his little eyes closed again. Daniel carefully put his son in the clear crib next to the bed, on his side, like Larmina had told him three times over in the last week, before returning to Larmina's side. The bags under her eyes were the only indication of how exhausted she was.

"You did great hun." Daniel said before leaning down and kissing her. Larmina smiled against his lips as they kissed and then when they broke it, felt exhaustion wash over her.

"Go to sleep love, you deserve it." Daniel said as he backed over to the couch, only for his hand to be caught by Larmina's.

"I want you to sleep with me. I can never sleep well without you." Larmina said tiredly, though still smiling. Daniel nodded and carefully crawled into the clean bed, pulling the covers over them. The instant Larmina's head rested on his chest she was asleep.

_The next day_

Larmina woke up, feeling sore in places she didn't even know could hurt, and cuddled in Daniel's arms. She looked over to see her son still soundly sleeping, which struck her as odd. Allura had told her that Arlone hardly stopped crying his first day into the world. Inexplicably panicked, Larmina got up; though she knew she would regret it and went over to her son. She didn't care that she was in one of the stupid hospital gowns; she peered over the edge and watched her son. As if he knew, Darion opened his little purple eyes and looked up at his mother before releasing a whimper which began to grow. Larmina picked him up and went over to the bed and luckily it was already angled, she sat down; a little gurgle gave way to why Darion was crying. Larmina pulled at the string on the gown shoulder and then with her breast exposed, she guided her son to her nipple. Darion latched onto it and began to suckle. The light _thup-thup-thup_ woke Daniel, his eyes bleary before he remembered where he was; rubbing the sleep from his eyes he saw Larmina feeding their son and smiled. Once the baby was content he released his mother's nipple and she pulled the gown up and tied the little string before putting the cloth over her shoulder and gently patted his back.

"Morning." Daniel said.

"Morning." Larmina replied before a small _burp _sounded. She giggled and wiped off Darion's mouth of what little spit up there was. Just as she was about to get up and put him back in his crib the other members of the force came in, all wanting to see the baby. Allura, Keith and their son, Arlone, all came over; Arlone was gripping to his mother's shirt.

"My god, he looks a lot like Daniel." Allura blurted.

"I know." Larmina sighed as he son hid his face in her chest. The other's came over one at a time.

"What was the name you decided on again?" Allura asked from the door.

"Darion." Larmina said, smiling down at her son. The doctor walked in and everyone moved to the side.

"Good news, you can leave the medical wing and return to your room." The doctor said, smiling. Larmina then noticed that Vince had a bad with him.

"Daniel told me where the bag was." Vince chuckled as he walked over. Everyone, except Daniel of course, left the room while Larmina changed into normal clothing before she dressed her son. Larmina was thankful that her aunt remembered to bring down the baby carrier, which she strapped her son into and then she, Daniel and her son all left the room.

_2 weeks later_

The shrill cry of Darion went through the room and door, waking his parents.

"Did you feed him or did I change him last time?" Daniel asked groggily.

"You changed him." Larmina said, rolling out of bed and walking to the room, turning on the lamp and retrieving the crying baby. Larmina pulled her shirt down, since I technically was one of Daniel's loose shirts, and guided her hungry son to her nipple. In the other room Daniel lay there, wide awake, even though he didn't want to be. It was five in the morning, and he knew that if he tried to go back to sleep, he wouldn't till seven and that would be pointless. Daniel stood and stretched, knowing it was futile to try and rest more. He walked into his son's room to see Larmina burping him as she rocked in the chair. Larmina looked up at him.

"Decided it was time to get up?" Larmina asked.

"Yeah." Daniel said, leaning against the wall. Larmina smiled, not only at her tired fiancée but at the light _burp _that came from her son. She rocked him a little more, watching how his purple eyes closed and soon enough he was asleep again. She kissed his forehead lightly before placing him back in his crib and walked out of the room, turning off the lamp, now leaving it only lit by a small blue moon-shaped night light. Daniel followed her out and took a seat in the chair, activating his voltcom and checking up on a few stats and updates Pidge and Vince had done. Larmina walked over, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, if it's any consolation for you, you'll be used to this sleep schedule before I return to the force." Larmina murmured against his forehead. Daniel smirked and pulled her onto his lap, making her straddle him. Their fingers laced.

"Point. But something tells me that your first day back you'll be dying to come back." Daniel said, kissing her nose. Larmina flushed a little.

"Can you blame me?" Larmina peeped. Daniel smiled and shook his head.

"No, it just means you're a good mom." Daniel said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you." Larmina said, nuzzling into Daniel's chest.

"I love you too." Daniel said, resting his cheek against her soft hair. Unknown to them, their son smiled in his sleep, as if he could feel the love his parents emitted.

_3 weeks later_

While Daniel was out on patrol with the other members of the force, Larmina and about ten or so body guards walked through one of the cities of Arus, her son in his crib as he looked all around in the warming spring air. Larmina had to find something to do, and what was better than a walk, though she wished her aunt could've come with her, but royal duties called more than her family, which made both women feel terrible. Some of the people in the city smiled at her, seeing the stroller with the baby in it. Others simply nodded in respect to the royalty. Larmina continued walking around until deciding to leave, tired and irritated with the odd looks she was getting. Just as she turned she saw the lions land and hadn't realized that the sun was beginning to set. Her son had fallen asleep and he looked content as she pushed the stroller back to the castle.

"Boring day?" Daniel asked when she got to the stairs.

"Yeah. It's always boring when no one is here. I thought that Darion and I needed some air." Larmina said, Daniel could distinctly tell the slight upset tone in her voice. They walked to their room in semi-silence.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't like how the people looked at me. I mean some were nice stares, but others seemed judgmental. I guess I just wanted some company other than Darion." Larmina said.

"Your aunt was busy wasn't she?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, royal things and all." Larmina sighed.

"Things will get better. Don't we have to plan our wedding soon?" Daniel asked smiling as her eyes widened.

"Shit, I completely forgot about planning the wedding. When is it again?" Larmina asked frantically.

"Five months from next Wednesday." Daniel snickered.

_1 month later_

Larmina and Allura had left the babies at home while they and a few other girls, including Milani and Serenity, went shopping for wedding stuff. The seamstress of the castle insisted and begged Larmina to let her make her dress, which Larmina agreed to. One less thing she had to buy. She and Daniel had already agreed on a theme and who to invite, they'd wait on the cake till a week or so before the wedding, all Larmina was doing was finding things that fit her theme, not only with her friends and family, but with the planner.

"I still have so much to do and learn, and only about a week or so left before I return to the force." Larmina sighed heavily.

"It'll be alright Larmina. Now that the planner has an idea, she'll know what to get and how to make it blend well." Allura said encouragingly. Larmina smiled to her aunt before they headed back to the castle. They had only been gone for a few hours, and knew that in that time their sons would at some point in time get hungry, hence why the trip was shorter than it could've been. Moment they walked into the castle they heard the crying of very unhappy babies. Both women rolled their eyes as the fathers with crying babies walked out, looking completely confused and in need of help.

"It's not the diaper. He slept for half the time you were gone, and it's not gas." Both Daniel and Keith said in unison. Allura and Larmina chuckled as they took their unhappy boys. Arlone was just barely a year old, his birthday being just a week or so ago, and would soon be weaning if he wasn't already. Larmina and Allura, followed by their respective partners, went their ways with their angry boys in their arms. Arlone was being much more expressive about it, though he only hit his mom once before earning a light swat on the hand; he glared at his mother, scowling with anger and hunger. Darion however screamed his head off, his face all red and tears streaming down his crumpled face. Once they go to their room Larmina sat down and quickly began to feed her child, silencing him immediately. Larmina saw Daniel breathe a sigh of relief.

"I can handle him most of the time, but when it comes to feeding; obviously only you can do that." Daniel chuckled.

"I know. And at least you don't have as many issues with changing a dirty diaper as you did beforehand." Larmina giggled. Daniel rolled his eyes before Larmina began to burp their son. One he let out the little bit of gas he had he was all smiles again. Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Daniel said from the room.

"Vince." The other person responded. Daniel walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Vince, what's up?" Daniel asked.

"Not much. So how did watching your kid go?" Vince asked with a snicker.

"Good until he got hungry. Thank god Larmina showed up when she did." Daniel chuckled before Larmina walked over.

"You're welcome." Larmina snickered.

"Yeah. Let's go sit down." Daniel chuckled as they all walked over. Larmina sat on the bed while the men sat in chairs. Darion looked around as Larmina rocked him. He wasn't even getting tired, so she started to undo his onesie and quickly blew a raspberry on his plump little belly, making him giggle. Vince looked over a chuckled.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Vince laughed.

"Vince, when you have kids, you'll understand." Daniel chuckled.

"Have you played with him?" Larmina asked both men.

"Yes." Daniel replied.

"No." Vince said.

"Daniel, I know you have. You play helicopter with him and toss him in the air." Larmina snickered.

"So why did you ask me?" Daniel said smirking.

"I don't know." Larmina snickered. Larmina buttoned his onesie back up and then tickled him, eventually letting him grab her fingers and suck on them.

"You get used to that too." Daniel chuckled.

"It's going to be hell when his teeth start growing. Allura says it hurts." Larmina said, not needing to hint anymore as to what she was talking about. Darion extended his arms to Daniel and began to whimper.

"Daniel, your son wants you." Larmina said, picking him up and holding him out. Daniel walked the small distance and scooped up his son, blowing a raspberry on his cheek and making him squeal in laughter. Vince smiled at his friend as he sat down with his giggling son.

"I can't make fun of that." Vince laughed.

"Exactly the point." Daniel chuckled as he held his small son. Darion smiled, his pink gums showing and his purple eyes bright and full of wonder and adoration to his father. Then he looked and smiled at Vince, clapping his small chubby hands and giggling.

"Even as a baby his laughter is contagious." Larmina said giggling. Vince could see how much Larmina and Daniel loved their child; he knew how much they would once he found out, but seeing it just blew him away. Darion tilted his head a little and flailed his small arms to Vince. Daniel smirked to his friend.

"Wanna hold my son? He seems to like you." Daniel chuckled. Vince shrugged before Daniel placed his son in Vince's arms. Darion began to paw at Vince's face with curiosity before smiling again. After ten minutes or so Darion wanted his mother again, flailing his arms to her. Larmina stood, scooped him up from Vince and then took her seat on the bed again.

"He likes being held a lot huh?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, and at least he signals to who he wants to hold him, otherwise it would be a guessing game." Larmina giggled.

"You excited to go back to work?" Vince asked smiling.

"Actually, I'm torn about it. I am because I finally get to do things other than staying here all day, but I'm not because I won't get to see my baby till late in the day." Larmina said, looking down at her son and rubbing noses with him.

"Well, Daniel and I came up with a plan. Just patrol every two days, since the Galtrions are defeated there's not too much of a need to patrol." Vince said. Larmina smiled.

"That would be nice." She said before glancing at the clock. It was almost nine, and by the look on Darion's face, he was ready for bed.

"I'll leave you two to your son. He looks ready to crash." Vince chuckled as he stood.

"Ok, thanks for hanging out." Daniel chuckled.

"No prob. See you tomorrow." Vince said.

"Yup." Daniel chuckled as Vince left.

"I think Vince feels lonely since you and I got together." Larmina said.

"I know he is." Daniel said, pointing to his head.

"I know there's someone out there for him, he just has to be patient." Larmina said. Daniel chuckled as he followed her into their son's room.

"Like you're one to talk about patience." Daniel teased as his hand rested on her hip. Larmina changed her son into his pajamas and set him in the crib on his side before pulling the blanket up to his belly and placing a pillow behind him. She turned around after Darion was situated and kissed Daniel deeply. Initially shocked but pleasantly surprised Daniel returned the kiss with just as much vigor before they needed air.

"I do have patience thank you very much. Kind of have to when there's a baby you know." Larmina said, resting her head on Daniel's chest.

"Ok, you have a point. Now let's go to bed, you look tired, and I know I am." Daniel yawned. Larmina smiled and nodded before they left their son to sleep.

* * *

I felt the need to make the remainder of this chapter as sweet and fluffy as humanly possible. Like I said earlier, if you have any sort of information about the birth stuff and the legal documents, please leave me a message so I can edit it as soon as possible. Thanks. R&R.


	24. Back to Work

Back to Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

Titles explins it all. I still ask for help on the last chapter so if it needs editing I can do that as soon as humanly possible.

Enjoy.

* * *

_1 week later, Larmina's first day back_

Daniel shook Larmina awake at six, just ten minutes after he woke up. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

"It's too early." Larmina groaned. She lay there for just a minute longer before giving up due to her fiancée's excessive nudging.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." Larmina hissed before sitting up and stretching. Daniel smiled before a whimper seeped through the door to their son's room. Larmina was up and immediately checked on her son. He had fed about two hours ago and the smell gave away that his diaper needed to be changed.

"Did you do the pump thing?" Daniel asked.

"Breast pump, yes, I did last night; enough for him to feed a few times." Larmina said as she gestured towards the little fridge they had, along with the microwave in the room. A light knock was heard and Daniel quickly answered it, seeing the nanny that would be there to take care of their son while they were doing their job.

"Come in. Larmina will explain all the details." Daniel said as he led the nanny to Darion's room. She smiled and walked over to Larmina, and just as Daniel left Larmina began to explain where everything was and all the other essentials. He waited by the door for Larmina and the nanny to come back, Larmina carrying Darion. Daniel leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead before Larmina kissed him three times as she handed him off to the nanny.

"We'll be back around seven or eight." Larmina said before they walked down the hall towards the dining room. Daniel could see the sadness in Larmina's eyes, how she didn't want to leave her baby, even with the most trusted nanny there was. He took her hand and felt her squeeze it tight and rubbed her hand with his thumb comfortingly.

_7 hours later_

They were patrolling planet Likinon before they decided it was time for lunch. The Likinons watched excitedly as the lions landed and smiled brightly when they saw Larmina had returned. Daniel could see though that she was only smiling for the crowed, not fully happy. They ate in semi-silence, talking a little about some of the things they had noticed while patrolling. Larmina joined every now and then but she just looked sad or worried before her voltcom lite up with message. Opening it she saw the nanny smiling with Darion looking at the shiny object with wide eyes.

"Just thought I should call and check in with you. Everything is fine." The nanny said. Larmina smiled and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thank you for checking in. How is he behaving?" Larmina asked.

"He's an angel." The nurse said. Daniel cocked an eyebrow, as did Vince.

"We are talking about Darion right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, you know, Daniel's son." Vince added. Larmina rolled her eyes and Darion giggled at his mother.

"Yes." The nanny chuckled. Larmina and the nanny talked for a few more minutes before disconnecting.

"Feel better?" Daniel asked, seeing the mood in Larmina's eyes change.

"Yes." Larmina sighed out.

"Can't blame her honestly, she's a young mom." Milani said, smiling. After they ate they went back to their job, with new and restored attitudes.

_2 months later_

Larmina had finally gotten into the swing of her sleep schedule and work schedule but now Darion was sick with a fever. They tried to figure out how he got sick in the first place, but now that he was sick and on medicine it pained Larmina more so that it had those first weeks to leave her son. She almost didn't go at all, but she trusted the nanny to take care of her son, since the nanny was the one that tended to her as a child. With the wedding date approaching fast, Larmina was worried about things pulling together and her son's well-being. She was glad it was one of the days the force didn't patrol, which about a year ago she never would've thought. She and Daniel had gotten their recent vaccinations and now were tending to their miserable son. He had a cough, but not whooping cough, something Larmina was thankful for. His nose was runny, and his fever was high.

"The doctor said it's a cold and he should be better in a week or two." Daniel said encouragingly. He had to repeat that sentence for her at least two other times to keep her calm. Darion was not only in footy pajamas, but he was also bundled in a big blanket to help with his fever. Larmina was always making sure his nose didn't get too clogged up or else he would start crying even more than he did.

"Daniel, could you hold him please. I need to take a shower." Larmina said. Daniel smiled and nodded as he walked over and took his bundled up son. Darion smiled feebly at his father. Larmina opened her mouth to speak but Daniel pressed a finger to her lips.

"I've been watching and helping you take care of him. I know how long to heat up the milk in the microwave, how to test if it's too hot or not hot enough. I know to use the sucker thingy for his nose every ten minutes so he can breathe. I know he needs to stay bundled up, unless he needs a diaper change. I know how to change his diaper. Go take a shower and try to relax." Daniel chuckled to his ever worried fiancée, whose face grew with awe.

"Damn you do pay attention." Larmina sighed, letting out a little laugh before grabbing some clean clothes and going to the bathroom. The water turned on and without missing a beat Darion began to cry, he wanted something to suck or chew on, something to distract him from the warmth he felt. Daniel found one of the many clean pacifiers and gave it to his son who began to calm down. He looked at the doctor's note on the table about how to check Darion's temperature and then counted back from when Larmina last checked it.

"Guess it's time to do that again." Daniel said as he looked for the child thermometer and stuck the little nub in his son's ear, smiling in slight amusement as Darion's eyes widened but then calmed. The average temperature for Darion was a ninety-seven point two, and last time they checked he was at a ninety-nine point nine. When it beeped Daniel looked at it and smiled, ninety-eight even. It had been fluctuating up and down for the past three days, but now it was steadily going down, and that was an encouraging sign. Daniel walked over to the bed and lay down, resting his son on his chest. Darion rested his cheek on his father's chest and fell asleep, his nose not as clogged as it was the other day. Daniel eventually fell asleep, his hand holding his son on his chest.

Larmina walked out of the bathroom and smiled, trying very hard not to giggle, at the scene before her. Darion's thumb was in his mouth as he slept content on Daniel's chest. She quietly walked over and grabbed her digipix and took a few pictures, some up close and some a distance. After she felt as though she had gotten all the pictures she needed she put it away and then leaned over and kissed Daniel lightly on the lips, waking him up.

"And you say I need to relax." Larmina giggled quietly. Daniel rolled his eyes and carefully sat up, his son still sleeping soundly.

"Took his temperature a while ago, it was ninety-eight even." Daniel said, making Larmina smile.

"Good, that means he's getting better. He looks better too; he's not so red anymore." Larmina said as she looked over her son's sleeping face.

_2 days later_

Darion had gotten back down to his normal temperature, and it was one of the days that the force had to patrol, meaning Larmina and Daniel would be leaving their son for about twelve hours with the nanny.

"No need to fret Larmina and Daniel, I'll keep a close eye on his temperature." The nanny said encouragingly as Larmina walked towards the door to Daniel.

"Alright, please check in with us at noon." Larmina said.

"Will do." The nanny said happily. It had become routine for them now, which was good for everyone. Larmina was more attuned to her job now when requested of it, except in cases like Darion's sickness. As they left Arus and entered the depths of space, a question burned in the back of Daniel's head.

"Larmina, I have a question relating to our son." Daniel said over the intercom.

"Ok?" Larmina asked.

"When can we take him for a ride in the lions?" Daniel asked.

"When he's five." Larmina said sternly. Daniel smiled, knowing she would set some sort of age limit to that sort of thing.

"Ok, that'll be my present to him." Daniel said. Larmina rolled her eyes at him as they continued to fly through space, doing their sacred duty of protecting the universe.

* * *

Hope you liked it. R&R.


	25. A Royal Wedding

A Royal Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

The long awaited wedding.

Just letting you all know, the next chapter will be the last. I'm already half way done with it, since the chapter's I've posted have been rather small.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_2 ½ months later_

Larmina sat at the vanity mirror as the makeup artist and hair stylist worked on her wedding look. She had butterflies swirling in her stomach as this day had finally come. She and Daniel had been living together for over a year now, they had a baby that was now seven months old, and things had been about as normal as could be in their crazy lifestyle. She couldn't get over that today was actually happening. Larmina's nerves were everywhere as she tried to stay calm, but her heart kept racing as the minutes ticked by. The makeup artist finally finished with Larmina's look, and it was simply really, other than the light base coat of concealer, she liked how she looked; her eyelids were a light and royal blue hue, with thin black eyeliner on both upper and lower lid and mascara that made her already dark and long eyelashes stand out even more, but not too much, a natural look. She had a tint of blush, just a light little bit to make her face have some natural color to it. Her lips, which were already a dark pink color, were more vibrant. She smiled to the makeup artist, giving her silent approval.

The hair stylist finished her hair, which was curled into tight ringlets that bounced elegantly when she moved her head. She wanted her hair down, since hardly anyone but Daniel saw it down. Larmina glanced at the clock and let out the breath she had been holding only to get that nervous feeling full force. It was time and she knew Keith – since her dad had passed when she was young – would be outside the door to walk her down the aisle. Just as she predicted Keith stood there in a black suite, waiting patiently for Larmina. Larmina was never more thankful that those other formal things she had to go to when she was young and had to wear heels, because she wore them now and walked gracefully, holding Keith's arm. She heard the wedding march, something her aunt insisted on, and then the huge wooden doors opened. Everyone stood – amount to about three hundred and fifty people – and smiled in awe as Larmina walked down the aisle in her white wedding dress. It had a sweetheart neck line, not sleeves, and had light folds along the bottom half of the dress, bunching it to show the smooth silken under skirt that had a long runner that looking from above shaped into a tear. The bodice was the main attraction, silver embroidery swirled along the bodice and in the veil she wore on her hair.

Both Daniel and Vince could barely keep their jaws from dropping. Daniel always thought that Larmina was beautiful in every way, but she was flat out stunning in her wedding dress. Daniel managed to recover from his stupor just in time for Keith to hand her off to him and walk back to the royal pastor.

"Please be seated." The pastor said and on cue everyone took their seats.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Daniel Greshaw, young Duke of Corscon, and Larmina, Duchess of Arus. This joining of these two young souls will not only bind them in the great god's eyes, but also bind their planets. And now we will listen to their vows." The pastor said. Daniel nodded, took a deep breath and started in.

"Larmina, since day one I knew you were someone special. And since that day we've gotten into and out of trouble together, through the craziness on this team and through my illness we were always there for each other, along with our friends. You've been my friend, my friendly rival at times, a lover, and now the mother of our son. I promise to cherish you as you should be, to help you escape from all your problems when they bear too much on you. I promise to take responsibility for some of those burdens that may bother you. I promise to honor your choices and decisions in all aspects of our life together. I promise to protect you in all situations. I promise to help you with all our problems, be them minor or major. To be there for our son and help raise him to the best of my abilities. I promise, most of all, I promise to love you with all my heart, for you are my one and only, my soul mate, and my true love. Even in death, sickness, and wealth." Daniel said with such an intensity, and honest intensity that had most of the women in the stands crying. Larmina's eyes were even a little misty, but she knew it was now her turn and she had to hold back the waterworks, no matter how close they were to flowing over, and say her vows.

"Daniel, since we first met, something just told me that you would somehow, in some way, be the man I would end up with, though I was stubborn and would never admit it, to anyone. You were the one who showed me what I had been missing in my life, both socially and in all risk aspects. You knew how to calm me in my most hostile or stressful situations. You've been my friend, my rival, and now my lover and the father to our son. I promise to listen to you, even if I may disagree at the time. I promise to honor your decisions. I promise to honor you. I promise to have your back in any battles in the future. I promise to tend to you when you're sick and to stay by your side through thick and thin. I promise to be the best mother I can be, no matter how many children we may end up having. I promise to try to loosen up more and not stress or freak out too much. But mostly, I promise to love you with everything I have, you're the man I've waited for, even before I knew what I wanted, you're my soul-mate, my other half and sometimes better half, and my one true love. And I believe that not even death can part us." Larmina said, her voice only cracking once and noticing the small chuckles that Daniel let out at some of the vows. The pastor smiled at this young couple, so full of love.

"Daniel, do you take Larmina to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asked, not needing to repeat half of the vows.

"I do." Daniel said, slipping the ring on her finger, smiling brightly.

"Larmina, do you take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Larmina said, sliding the ring onto his finger, smiling just as brightly.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor said. Daniel smiled, lifted the veil and kissed her tenderly as they heard clapping and applause from their guests, seeing the bright flashes through their eyelids. When they broke apart they walked back down the aisle, as Larmina went to change her dress for the reception, which was still just as stunning. It was shorter in the front but long in the back, white with black and blue accents on the neckline. First was the dance, their first dance, which was choreographed beautifully. Allura smiled brightly at her niece and step-nephew as they danced, memories flooding of her and Keith doing the same thing years ago. And then it was time for the dinner and just as they were getting ready to eat Daniel stood.

"I know this is out of order, what with the best man going first and all, followed by the father or fatherly figure. Sorry." Daniel laughed, causing everyone else to chuckle.

"But I have something important I would like to say. Vince, stand please." Daniel said. Vince stood shyly.

"Yes Daniel." Vince said.

"Larmina and I have been talking about this a lot, and we are wondering if you would do us the great honor of being our son's god father?" Daniel asked, his hand resting on Larmina's shoulder as she held Darion, who had long ago crashed.

"You can count on it." Vince said, smiling widely. The rest of the evening was joyful and full of photos that would be cherished forever.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Like I said up top, the next chapter is my last. I will make all final thank yous then. R&R.


	26. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force

So this is the final chapter in "Fast and Unpredictable". I would like to thank SallyOn, for giving me great advice and help. Thank you immensely. I would also like to thank Dbzlover500 for being a huge support, it's so awesome that even though you've never watched this show that you still read this story because you liked my writing. You have no idea how awesome that is :). To all my other awesome reviewers, thanks for the support and words of encouragement.

No, I will not be writing a sequel to this story, but that doesn't mean I won't write another Voltron story some day, and when I do it'll probably be in the form of a oneshot or AU. But I'm already formulating an outline for another story for another cartoon - damn my overactive imagination!

Again, thanks everyone!

Enjoy

* * *

Darion hopped from his bed, giggling quietly as he left his room to his parent's room. He tiptoed over to their bed and then jumped on it, landing between his sleeping parents. Larmina opened one eye then nudged her husband awake.

"Dad. Dad. Dad." Darion said, trying to shake his father awake.

"Daniel, your son wants you." Larmina said tiredly. Daniel opened one of his eyes a little, looked at the clock and then closed it.

"Before seven he's your son." Daniel said, smirking. Darion crawled on his father and lay on his chest.

"Dad." Darion said again, smiling. Daniel opened his eyes, assured that he would get no more sleep.

"Yes Darion." Daniel said, smiling up at his son.

"Hi!" Darion said in a hyper tone. He had a reason to be excited, it being his fifth birthday and all.

"Mommy!" a little cry called out. Larmina stood and stretched before going to her two year old daughter. Daniel finally sat up, his son sliding off his chest to his lap.

"Dad, why does Lillianna call for mom in the morning?" Darion asked confused.

"Because she needs mom to help her still. You're a big boy now." Daniel said, making Darion smile.

"So, when do I get my present?" Darion asked, his eyes shimmering. Daniel smiled.

"Easy there birthday boy, first we need to eat." Daniel chuckled, mussing up his sons already messy hair. Larmina walked out of the second room, Lillianna in her arms. Their daughter was only two years old, but everyone in the castle said that when she grew up she would be a heart breaker. Daniel contributed that to her mother. She had dark brown wavy hair that came to just above her chin, long, thick eyelashes, pretty light pink lips that weren't as full as her mother's but close enough. Her eyes were the most interesting and beautiful trait she had, baby blue like her mother, but if someone looked closely though, near the pupil it was violet, like her father. She had the high cheekbones from both parents and light caramel colored skin, like her brother. Her nose was much like her mothers. Lillianna smiled and waved at her father and brother.

"I guess she just wanted to see you two. Now, I need to go get her dressed, so Darion, go get dressed and well do I really have to tell you Daniel?" Larmina snickered before returning to her daughter's room. Darion ran to his room and Daniel went over to his dresser. Once Daniel was dressed he took a seat in the chair before his always hyper son came bounding out of his room. Holiday's and birthdays were always when Darion got a little crazy, but then again, most children are like that. Soon after Lillianna came toddling out followed by ever watchful Larmina who quickly grabbed her own clothing and went to the bathroom.

"So what did you get me dad?" Darion asked, giving his father that oh-so-innocent look.

"Now if I told you, would you be surprised?" Daniel asked, smirking at his mischievous son. Before Darion could respond Larmina stepped out in a pair of blue pants and matching blue shirt with a low but modest neckline.

"Let's go to breakfast with the others. Then you'll get your presents from the other members in the castle, and then your fathers." Larmina said.

"Ok!" Darion said excitedly before running out the door. Lillianna watched her brother and started to walk as fast as her little legs could carry her, only for her parents to take both her hands and walked with her down the long halls. Darion waited by the doors for his parents before they all entered. Vince and his wife and daughter all smiled as they entered. About a year after Daniel and Larmina got married Vince and his girlfriend Nia got married and about a year after that had their daughter Vivian. Nia had black hair and chocolate skin with eyes like sapphires, and Vivian had gray hazel eyes.

"Morning everyone." Larmina said.

"Morning and happy birthday Darion." Everyone replied. Darion smiled as he took his seat. The waiters brought Darion chocolate-chip pancakes, a special treat he only got on his birthday because of the extra sugar. He smiled and ate happily before he got all his presents, which were always a lot, only rivaled by his cousin Arlone. Once all his major presents were opened he looked to his father with curious eyes.

"No present from you daddy?" Darion asked, sadness leaking into his voice.

"Son, your present was too big to wrap. Follow me." Daniel said, standing from the table, his son in tow. They walked to the launch hatches.

"Darion, do you know where this hatch leads?" Daniel asked, pointing to the black lion hatch.

"Yeah, Black lion." Darion said. Daniel picked up his son.

"Now, hang on and try not to choke me." Daniel said. Darion's eyes widened and he clutched to his father as he took off and grabbed the handle on the zip line that lead to black lion's cockpit. Once they landed Daniel put Darion in the seat behind him and helped buckle him in before starting up the lion. Darion had a huge smile on his face. And before they could even fly around the planet Vince joined them.

"Your wife sent me. Expect her to call in just a few seconds." Vince chuckled over the intercom. Just then a screen popped up with Larmina's and Lillianna's faces in it.

"No going past Mach two." Larmina said sternly. Daniel smirked.

"Yes dear." Daniel said before disconnecting.

"You're going to Mach three aren't you?" Vince chuckled. Darion smiled wider, he knew how fast Mach one was, but now he was excited to see Mach three.

"Oh yeah." Daniel laughed before taking off into the atmosphere of Arus, flanked by Vince in green lion. Once out of the atmosphere Daniel kicked up the speed, his son squealing in joy and excitement from the sudden boost in speed.

"This is awesome!" Darion shouted form the back before Daniel slowed down to cruising speed, Vince following his lead.

"She gives you an inch." Vince laughed.

"And I take a parsec, I know, I'm awful." Daniel laughed, both men remembering something similar about that little phrase. Larmina popped on the screen again.

"You're grounded." She said to Daniel.

"We'll work out negotiations later hun." Daniel said with a wink before disconnecting, but not before he noticed her blush madly.

"Again, you're terrible." Vince laughed.

"I know." Daniel chuckled as they cruised through space. He watched as his son stared in awe of the big galaxy.

"This is so cool!" Darion said as he walked around the cockpit. Daniel and Larmina from early on had taught Darion that he could not touch the buttons until he knew what they did and if it was really called for, so Darion only looked at the buttons with fascination.

"Happy birthday son." Daniel said happily, noting his son's expression before being hugged by the hyperactive five-year-old.

"Thanks dad!" Darion said as he squeezed his father's torso the best his little arms could. After they flew around for an hour they made the half hour trip back to Arus and touched down just as Daniel's parents did. Darion smiled and waited as patiently as a five year old could to run out the lions mouth and over to his grandparents. He jumped up to his grandfather's arms and hugged him.

"Grandpa!" he said happily.

"Hello Darion. My you've grown since we last saw you. What are you feeding this kid?" Damien laughed.

"Normal stuff." Daniel chuckled walking over to his parents. Larmina walked out, Lillianna holding her hand and practically running to keep pace with her mother.

"Uh oh, daddy's in trouble." Darion snickered as his mother walked over to his father, punching him on the arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" Larmina said exasperatedly.

"Aw hun, he was having fun." Daniel said, smiling.

"Still." Larmina said sternly.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'm sorry." Daniel said in defeat. In the years they'd been married, Daniel knew that this sort of battle was one he could never win.

"You're forgiven, but don't pull a stunt like that ever again, or at least not until he's ten." Larmina said.

"I promise." Daniel said, kissing her nose. Darion made a gagging sound in the background before his parents rolled their eyes at him and continued on with the celebration, once all his friends had arrived. Larmina had insisted from his third year up that he be escorted only by his parents so he could have friends and a semi-normal childhood, unlike how she was robbed of one at a young age.

_That night at sunset_

With the birthday party finally over and the kids all heading home, be it on Arus, Earth or Ariel, the castle was peaceful once more. Daniel walked the halls, not aware that his son, wife and daughter were following at a distance. Vince met up with him and the two men made idle conversation before reaching the east balcony and stared out at the horizon, silent and unaware that now both their families were watching them.

"It's funny how about six years ago we stood here and I was trying to figure out my feelings towards Larmina." Daniel said. Vince laughed lightly.

"Yeah, and that you were reflecting on how everything had lead up to what it was at that point in time." Vince said, looking to his friend from the corner of his eye and smiling.

"Yeah, and now we're married and have two kids." Daniel said.

"You forgot the word crazy." Vince chuckled, making Daniel roll his eyes and let out a chuckle of his own. Both men smiled to each other, the friendship between them strong and tangible.

"Life is good." Vince said. His wife smiled from the doorway.

"No it not good…it's excellent." Daniel said, not knowing that the beginning of his sentence had nearly caused Larmina heart failure before she heard the rest.

"Point." Vince laughed. The women and children decided to make themselves seen and quietly walked over to their respective men. Larmina placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder and Darion gripped his father's hand and little Lillianna held onto his leg. Nia took her husband's hand while Vivian held to her father's leg. Both families smiled happily and peacefully at the company of the other and watched as the sun streaked the sky pink and purple. Neither knew what the future held and neither knew if there would be dangers they would all face, but at this point in their lives everything was perfect, everything was surreal. They did know one thing though, and both Daniel and Vince had to say it.

"No matter what the future may hold, I will always love you, till the day I can breathe no more." Daniel and Vince both said to their families.

"And I will be by your side until that day and eventually join you." Larmina and Nia replied to their husbands. The two couples looked to their children or child and got to their level.

"But above all, we will make sure to protect our children with all we have." Both sets of parents said, watching their children's eyes widen and their lips form smiles before they stood and looked out again to the horizon, where the last light of sun peaked out from the mountains.

_Fin_

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Did I end it well? R&R. And keep a look out for me when I get my next story up...but what will it be about...? Just wait till March and you'll see. :).


End file.
